


Fate Can Wait, Here's Set Eight: More Miraculous Drabbles

by seasonofthegeek



Series: Miraculous Drabbles [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-08
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 10:30:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 100
Words: 63,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13902159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seasonofthegeek/pseuds/seasonofthegeek
Summary: This is my eighth (good grief, how did this even happen) round of 100 Miraculous Drabbles. Each drabble stands alone unless otherwise noted. Feel free to skip around to different character sets which will be listed in the chapter titles (character sets don't always indicate romantic pairing). You can also send prompts to my tumblr: seasonofthegeek and I will get to them as I am inspired. Enjoy!





	1. Nathalie and Penny

"Please tell me you have some acetaminophen on you. You just scream someone who carries around something for headaches.”

Nathalie turned, brow already furrowing. “You came in with Mr. Stone.”

“The story of my life. Penny Rolling, certified madness wrangler,” Penny sighed, offering her hand.

“So he is as interesting as he looks.” Nathalie shook Penny’s hand and then waved her towards her desk.

“And more,” Penny said, tone exhausted. “Right now I’m trying to prevent Jagged from hurling all over the poor intern Gabriel has taking his measurements. He had a little too much fun last night.”

“Sounds like a full time job.”

“I wish it was only a full time job,” she laughed, glancing around the large office. “This seems like a cush gig.”

“It has its days.” Nathalie rummaged around for a few minutes before producing a bottle of pills. “This is the best I can do, I believe.”

Penny took it gratefully. “A couple of these with a little hair of the dog should fix him up just right. Thank you.”

“You’re very welcome,” Nathalie nodded stiffly.

“Hey, I’m starving. Any recommendations for somewhere close by that would be good for lunch after I take care of the rock god?”

“There’s a quiet deli a few blocks over that I like to frequent when I need a break. I can give you the address.”

Penny tilted her head, eyes sparkling. “Would you be interested in taking me there yourself?”

Nathalie blinked, eyes a bit wide behind her glasses. “I suppose I could,” she said slowly. “Are you afraid you won’t be able to find it?”

Penny grinned, baring her teeth playfully. “Sure, we’ll go with that.”

A flush crept up Nathalie’s neck so she cleared her throat, turning away. “I’ll go let Mr. Agreste know I’ll be taking my lunch break then.”

“And I’ll go take care of my large man baby,” Penny teased. “And then we’ll go out.”

“Yes,” Nathalie agreed, adjusting her glasses. “Then we’ll go out.”


	2. Adrien, Marinette, and Kagami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rarepair March, Day 7: Teamwork

“Okay, Kim, Alix, and Max are the team to beat,” Marinette said, glancing back at their competition. “It won’t be easy. They got really high scores on the last obstacle course.” The school-sanctioned field day was getting closer to the end and most of the teams had been weaned out of the finals until only two remained.

“Yes, but we have two superheroes and the city’s junior champion fencer on our team,” Kagami pointed out.

“I still want a rematch, by the way,” Adrien grinned. “You had an unfair advantage.”

“It isn’t my fault you let your feelings get in the way of a match,” Kagami smiled smugly.

“Be that as it may, we can’t exactly transform right now and I’m less than graceful out of the spots.”

Kagami kissed Marinette’s cheek. “Grace comes in many forms.”

“She’s right, Bugaboo, we’ll get you through this and take the gold, no worries,” Adrien nodded confidently.  
_____________________

“I’ve always thought gold was overrated,” Adrien said, dipping his spoon into his ice cream. “Now say the prize had been a life supply of this stuff, it would have been more incentive to win.”

Marinette laughed, knocking her shoulder against his. “I don’t believe you even a little but thanks.”

Kagami dipped her spoon into Adrien’s ice cream. “I still believe we are the better team physically. Their strategist was simply more skilled.”

“Yeah, we should totally steal Max next time,” Marinette decided.

“Stealing isn’t always the answer, Mari,” Adrien teased as she stuck her tongue out at him. “I am glad we did the competition though. That was fun.”

“It really was. I rarely get to enjoy things of that nature,” Kagami nodded.

Marinette and Adrien exchanged looks before each kissing her cheek. “Then we’ll have to do more from now on.”


	3. Nino, Max, and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MLM March, Day 7: First Meeting

“Nino, Max. Max, Nino,” Adrien grinned, introducing his friends.

“Hey, dude, nice to meet you,” Nino offered his hand and Max shook it. 

“Likewise. Adrien has told me a lot about you.”

“Yeah, he has trouble keeping his mouth shut,” Nino teased. “So you think you might be able to help me with this app?”

“I’ll try.”

Adrien looked between them with a mischievous smile. “Well, I’ll just leave you two brilliant minds to it.” He clapped them both on the shoulders and then quickly left the dorm room.

“You realize this is a set up, I hope,” Nino sighed. “He’s gotten it into his head that now that he’s found love, he needs everyone around him to as well.”

The corner of Max’s lips quirked into a small smile. “I will admit I became suspicious when in the midst of asking me about programming, he questioned my sexual orientation and current dating history.”

“Bloody hell,” Nino chuckled. “He’s not even trying to hide it anymore.” He held a hand up. “Just so you know, I really am trying to create a music app that I do legitimately need help on.” Nino slid a folder over to him. “That’s everything I’m trying to do with it right now. I keep getting hung up on the programming aspect of it though. It’s not my strong suit.”

"Fortunately, it is mine.” Max flipped through the specs Nino had compiled. “This is quite impressive. Most people who ask for my help simply have an idea for an app and expect me to create it out of thin air.”

Nino grinned. “I like to do my homework.”

“That’s refreshing.” Max perused the diagrams and scrawled notes for a while longer before nodding. “I believe you actually have a sound creation here.”

“Really?”

“I’d be happy to help you create it, for a percentage of the profits, of course.”

“That’s absolutely fair. You wanna go grab something to eat so we can talk over it some more?”

Max straightened the papers, sliding them back into the folder and standing. “That sounds like a wonderful idea.”


	4. Felix and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rarepair March, Day 8: Stuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today’s prompt was requested for Felix and Marinette by @this-was-a-terrible-idea and is heavily inspired by @edorazzi‘s art from the Twin AU. :D

“Well, this is rather unfortunate,” Felix grimaced, pressing his back against the wall of the small utility cupboard. He could hear Chat Noir shoot off a ridiculous string of puns outside and rolled his eyes heavenward. “As if being stuck wasn’t punishment enough.”

“Just my luck,” Marinette groaned, trying to keep distance between them. Her ballet flat slipped against something slick and she was suddenly sliding, eyes wide as Felix caught her knee before she could jam it somewhere unfortunate.

“Please be careful.”

“Sorry,” she winced, trying to straighten to no avail. She stood awkwardly on one leg, attempting to keep her balance by pressing her back against the wall while Felix still held her leg up, fingers wrapped around her calf. 

“Can you lower it?” he asked, fingers loosening.

Marinette began to try to shift her position and slid further, Felix catching her knee in time once more. “Uh...”

“Nevermind,” he sighed. “Hopefully we won’t be in here much longer.”

They fell quiet, listening to Ladybug and Chat Noir battle the akuma in the classroom outside their small cupboard. “Sounds like a tough one,” Marinette murmured.

Felix frowned. “Hawkmoth has stepped up his game lately, it seems.”

“You’ve never been akumatized, have you?”

Felix cleared his throat. “You haven’t either.”

Marinette ducked her head. “Guess we’re luckier than we thought.”

“I’m sure that’s it.”

Something heavy hit the cupboard and suddenly Marinette was slipping further, Felix along with her this time, until they were a tangled heap on the cupboard floor. Marinette felt her cheeks redden at their closeness and was thankful for the lack of light. She inhaled deeply, a pleasant scent filling her nose when she suddenly realized it was coming from the young man tangled around her. “Adrien’s really awesome,” she blurted, feeling the need to firmly establish her feelings. 

“If you say so,” Felix replied, tone dry although he couldn’t deny the way his heartbeat had quickened at feeling so much of her warmth around him. 

The door was suddenly wrenched open and Ladybug and Chat Noir beamed down at them. 

“You certainly have a knack for trouble, Princess,” Chat Noir teased, offering Marinette a hand up. “This guy wasn’t giving you any trouble, was he?”

Marinette looked back at Felix, cheeks warming as she gave him a small smile. “He was a perfect gentleman.”

Felix cleared his throat, looking away as Ladybug helped him to his feet.


	5. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from littletortillaboye: "We'd make a cute couple" - with some Marichat please?

“We’d make a cute couple,” Marinette said, holding up the two paper dolls she had created and dancing them along her desk.

Chat Noir didn’t look up from his magazine. “If that’s not me and you, I might be hurt,” he warned. “Wounded, even.”

She laughed, turning in her desk chair to show him the paper dolls of Ladybug and Adrien. “This still counts, right?”

He grinned, tossing the magazine to the side and sitting up on the chaise. “Are you trying to tell me something, Bug? Do you prefer me sans tail?”

“Only if you prefer me plus spots,” she grinned. “We really do look nice together any way you cut it though.”

Chat Noir beamed at her, standing from the chaise only so he could drape himself over her shoulders to look at what she was working on. He moved the Chat Noir doll next to Ladybug and then to Marinette and then to Adrien. “I’m beginning to see the appeal of these.”

“Loving yourself the best, huh?” she teased, turning to poke his side.

He winked and dropped down into the other desk chair. “What are you doing with all of these anyway?”

“I’m going to use them for the current events project coming up. Alya wanted to do something cataloging all the akumas and events since Hawkmoth’s arrival and we needed a visual aid.”

Chat Noir picked up the Dark Cupid doll. “He really has gone after everyone we know, huh?”

“Just about. Our whole class at least, plus some,” she nodded, worrying her lip. “Sometimes it makes me wonder.”

“If he knows who we are?”

“Or if he’s trying to narrow it down.” She turned to him. “Have you ever almost been akumatized?”

Chat Noir shook his head. “No, but it feels like I should’ve been at least tempted, you know? I mean, some of the things people have been akumatized for have seemed...” He trailed off. “No, that’s not fair to say. Everyone deals with things differently.”

“But you’ve kind of got a crap deal at home,” she said gently. “It’s okay.”

He gave her half a smile. “I don’t want to play the victim.”

“You aren’t. It is odd that you haven’t been akumatized though.” Her eyes widened. “Not that I want you to be, of course.”

He chuckled softly, kissing her head. “I know what you mean.”

She looked down at the pile of paper doll akumas covering her desk. “We have to stop him,” she said, voice firm. 

Chat Noir took her hand in his, squeezing it tightly. “Don’t worry, Mari. We will.”


	6. Adrien and Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MLM March, Day 8: AU

“Come on, lazy bones, time to get up!” Adrien hopped from foot to foot trying to keep his heartrate up. “You said you would start working out with me today.”

“Obviously I lied,” Nathaniel groaned into the pillow. “I’ll start tomorrow.”

Adrien kicked the edge of the mattress. “Up!”

“No.” Nathaniel rolled over, cocooning himself in the blankets.

“You promised you would help me get in shape for the movie.” Adrien tugged on the blankets, stumbling forward when Nathaniel held them too tight.

“Kim is your personal trainer. Go bug him.”

“He suggested I get a loved one to train with me on off days to keep my motivation up and you're my loved one.” Adrien collapsed on the bed, snuggling into Nathaniel’s side. “You don’t want me to get all flabby and be fired, do you?” 

One eye peeked out from the bundle of blankets and hair. “You’re not going to get flabby if you skip today.” He raised his arm and Adrien grinned, rolling into his side. Nathaniel covered them both with the blankets and inhaled deeply. “See, isn’t this better?”

“You came to bed late last night.”

“There’s a commission that’s been giving me trouble. I stared at it until I could hardly see straight and then stumbled downstairs,” he murmured, closing his eyes once more.

Adrien nuzzled Nathaniel’s cheek with his nose. “Once the movie goes big and I get super rich and famous, you won’t need to take commissions anymore if you don’t want to.”

“Am I going to be your kept man?” Nathaniel chuckled.

“Only the best for my tortured artist,” Adrien teased, kissing his cheek. “Hey, I’ll make you a deal.”

“Hmmm?”

“We nap now and then get up and have a super healthy lunch and then you come for a run with me.”

“Stop being so reasonable. It makes it hard to say no,” Nathaniel grumbled, snuggling down deeper into the covers and taking his boyfriend with him.


	7. Nino and Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rarepair March, Day 9: Hobbies

Nino took a long drag of his smoothie. “Okay, so when you aren’t turning kids’ faces into works of superhero art, what do you like to do?”

Nathaniel grinned and stirred his straw around his cup for a minute. “Mostly still art stuff, but right now the face painting actually pays the most.”

“Do you have stuff up in a gallery anywhere?”

“Good grief, no,” he laughed. “I’m nowhere near that level. The most I have right now is an Instagram with around two hundred followers. My pieces maybe get fifteen or so likes,” he shrugged. 

“Can I see some of it?”

“Sure.” Nathaniel blushed as he busied himself with his phone, pulling up his account while trying not to buckle under the pressure of Nino’s eyes on him. He hit play on his most recent post and slid the phone across the table.

Nino blanched as the music began, a pained expression flowing across his features. Nathaniel snatched the phone back quickly. “I never said I was good,” he mumbled.

“Sorry,” Nino frowned. “The art is actually really great, but the music...” He shook his head.

“Oh, was it not loud enough?”

“No, uh, it was plenty loud. Did you make that?”

“Well, I layered a few different free tracks on top of each other. I saw someone on YouTube do it and thought it was cool.” 

Nino held out his hand. “Can I see it again?”

Nathaniel reluctantly handed his phone over and Nino quickly muted the post before it could begin playing again. He smiled, scrolling through the account. “Your stuff is awesome. You should be getting way more attention and traffic than you are.” His eyes sharpened behind his glasses. “Do you have those tracks playing on all of them?”

He shifted uneasily. “Most of them probably.”

Nino ducked his head to hide his smile. “Would you be willing to try a team experiment?”

“What’d you have in mind?”

“I’m about to hit five thousand followers on my account but I mostly just post snippets of tracks. What if we do some cross promotion? I put some of my music behind your art videos and you do some artwork for some of my tracks? We could help each other out.”

Nathaniel’s eyes brightened. “Really? You would want to use my art?”

“Dude, it’s amazing. Of course I would, with proper credit obviously.”

“That would be so cool.”

“Right? I think so too.”

Nathaniel shook his smoothie. “Now I feel guilty about letting you pay for the smoothies.”

“You can just get the next date,” Nino winked, crumpling his napkin and standing.

Nathaniel blinked in surprise but nodded quickly. “Absolutely.”


	8. Nino, Max, and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MLM March, Day 9: AU
> 
> Continuation from Chapter 3

Adrien opened the dorm room door and immediately pulled out his phone to take a photo.

“Knocking is so underappreciated,” Nino murmured without glancing up from his tablet. Max shifted beside him, rolling on his side and hooking his chin over his arm.

Adrien let out a huff and crossed the room to his desk. “I’m not going to apologize. You guys are cuddling and it’s cute and I set you up and I’m allowed to be proud of that.”

“We aren’t cuddling. We’re working,” Max corrected.

Nino grinned, tightening his hold on his boyfriend. “Yep, completely innocent work going on over here.”

The corner of Max’s lips quirked but he didn’t reply, reaching out to swipe across the tablet screen to move to the next page.

“Ah, see, this is where we’re getting complaints from the beta testers.” Nino pointed to the screen. “Apparently the app keeps locking up if they select this...damn it.”

Max squirmed out of his grasp and sat up, taking the tablet with a frown. “That should not be happening.”

“Beta tests for the app not going well?” Adrien asked, turning around in his chair.

“Most of the reviews have been good. We’re just having trouble with one of the options people can select.”

“And unfortunately it appears to be a popular choice.” Max’s brows furrowed in concentration as he hunched over the tablet. Nino watched him with a fond smile.

Adrien cleared his throat, grinning at Nino’s blush at being caught. “Are you going to have to push out the release date?”

“Absolutely not,” Max replied, pushing his glasses up his nose. “I think I’m already beginning to see the problem.”

Nino beamed. “I’m dating the smartest guy in the world, just so you know.”

Adrien laughed. “Not a doubt in my mind.”

Max offered his cheek for a kiss, eyes never leaving the tablet screen as he scoured the code for other inconsistencies. Nino obliged, kissing his cheek and settling back against the pillows to watch him work.


	9. Marinette and Adrien/Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Can I request: “Follow me if you want to live. I’m just kidding, but do come with me.” with AdriNette, pretty please? By the way, I love your drabbles ^^ ^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This entry is a continuation of a drabble from the previous set so I pasted part 1 here as well for easier reading.

**Part One**

“You told me to behave,” Chat Noir began, “so I can see why this might be irritating.” He wiggled his fingers in the bundle of bright purple yarn tangled around his hands.

Marinette laughed, shaking her head as she crossed the room to him. “You know, I’m beginning to think all these cat tendencies are more Adrien than the Miraculous.”

“Unfounded,” he grinned. “I’m pretty sure I was relatively normal before this.”

“I’m going to need some proof,” Marinette teased, carefully unwinding the yarn. “How did you do this? I wasn’t even gone that long.”

“I missed you and had to keep myself busy.” Chat Noir blinked a few times, bottom lip protruding. 

“Stop that.”

“Stop what?”

“Don’t try to act innocent. You know exactly what you’re doing, Kitty.” She pulled away the last of the yarn and dumped it back in the basket to wind back up later. “How long can you stay?”

“My father left to go out of town this morning so really as long as you want until morning,” he smiled. “As long as Hawkbutt doesn’t try to ruin our evening.”

She giggled. “Hawkbutt?”

“What? I think it fits,” he sniffed.

“It definitely does,” she nodded. “Drop your transformation and let’s go cuddle.”

“No cuddling for Chat, huh?”

Marinette tapped his bell. “Get more comfortable, you goof.”

“As my Lady wishes.”  
________________

“Mari?” Adrien’s voice broke through the dark silence of her room as they lay curled against each other.

“Hmmm?” she murmured sleepily.

“Thank you for letting me come over all the time.”

Marinette stirred, trying to rouse herself. “You’re my best friend.”

“You’re my best friend too; I just wanted you to know it means a lot to me.”

She shifted so she could rest her cheek on his chest and hear his heartbeat. It was loud and fast and Marinette found herself surfacing into full awareness. “Are you okay?” she asked quietly. “Your heart is racing.”

“I want to ask you something but I’m scared.”

“You can ask me anything, Chaton.”

He pulled her close to him and inhaled deeply. “Maybe knowing that is enough for now then.”

Marinette frowned but didn’t press. Over the past couple of years she had learned it was much better to let Adrien come to her with information rather than push. “Whenever you’re ready,” she whispered.

He kissed the top of her head and Marinette tried to plug the giddiness that bubbled up inside her. She had worked hard to move Adrien into the best friend category and continually kept herself in check not to read into his affections. He was always touching her, kissing her cheek or head, grabbing her hand, finding someway to be in physical contact with her. It was a blessing and a curse.

“I love you,” he said so quietly that Marinette wasn’t sure she had actually heard it. His heartbeat still hammered away in his chest so Marinette pressed her lips to the soft cotton of his shirt over his heart.

“I love you too,” she whispered, closing her eyes.

**Part Two**

“Follow me if you want to live,” Adrien said, shooting Marinette a mischievous grin. When she simply quirked an eyebrow in reply, he grabbed her hand. “I’m just kidding, but do come with me anyway.”

“You’re in a good mood,” she commented, his happiness rubbing off on her and filling her chest with warmth.

“I am,” he nodded, squeezing her hand. “A very good mood.”

“Is there a reason?”

He winked in her direction. “Why, my Lady, the sun is shining, birds are singing, we’re walking and talking and breathing! How could I not be in a good mood?” He stopped in their tracks to lift her in the air and swing her around once before setting her feet on the ground. 

Marinette laughed breathlessly, grabbing his shoulders for balance. “Seriously, are you on drugs?”

He beamed. “I’m just happy, that’s all.”

“Is the place you’re taking me why you’re so happy?”

“Don’t spoil the surprise, Bug.”

Marinette flushed as he grabbed her hand again, linking their fingers. “Sorry, Chaton.”

“I love this,” he said, swinging their hands. “I love us knowing about each other. I love being able to talk to you about everything. I just love all of it.”

“I love it too. Sometimes it feels like we wasted a lot of time with secrecy.”

“I know, but now we can make up for that.”

Marinette’s phone buzzed and she dipped her free hand into her purse to fish it out, quickly reading over the text.

**Alya: This a warning for your mental health because I love you and would hate to see your brain fry from shock (even though this has been a long dang time coming). Apparently Nino and Adrien had a “love” talk last night and Sunshine is planning something big. I don’t know what or when but just wanted you to know so you aren’t blindsided. He tends to run into things with no warning.**

Marinette swallowed, quickly shutting her screen off and dropping the phone back in her purse. 

“Everything okay?” Adrien asked.

“Yep!” Marinette answered, voice too high. “Are you okay?”

“Absolutely,” he grinned. He led her through a crowd of people until the Eiffel Tower loomed above them. 

“This is the place?” Marinette asked, heart hammering in her chest.

Adrien turned to her. “Okay, I have something I need to tell you and I wanted to do it here because this place means a lot to me concerning us.”

“Okay,” Marinette whispered.

Adrien nodded, steeling himself as he took both of her hands in his. “Marinette, I’m in love with you.”

Marinette blinked, feeling like all of the air was suddenly rushing out of her lungs in one big whoosh despite Alya’s warning.

“I know we say we love each other,” he continued hesitantly, “but I need you to know that I love you and I’m in love with you.” He worried his bottom lip at her frozen expression. “Should I keep going?”

She gave him a small nod, eyes still a little wide.

“I’ve been terrified to tell you because you’re the most important person to me and I wanted to ask you how you felt about me, about us, but I kept chickening out and finally last night I talked it over with Nino and...” His face broke into another breathtaking smile. “And I realized that I just have to be honest with you. Every moment I get with you is the best moment of my life and I just need you to know how important you are to me. It’s okay if you don’t feel as strongly about me. I promise nothing has to change. I just needed you to kn--”

Adrien stumbled backwards as Marinette barrelled into him, her arms pulling him close as she pressed her lips to him. He grabbed her around the waist, smiling as they kissed until they were both laughing with joy. 

“You ridiculous Chat,” Marinette giggled against his lips. “I’ve been in love with you forever. And you just kept coming to my house and sleeping in my bed, torturing me for years!”

Adrien picked her up to spin her again as tourists paused to watch them. “A fine pair we make,” he grinned, pulling her to him.

“Talking about everything except what was most important,” she agreed, pressing her forehead to his.

“I love you, Marinette,” he said softly, swaying her to the music in his head.

“I love you too, Adrien,” she promised, cupping his cheek. “Forever.”


	10. Felix and Bridgette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from gkubart: Felix and Bri “that sandwich was the only thing in life I had going for me” it’s the second prompt. I think that’s the wording.

“That sandwich was literally the only good thing I had going for me in this life,” Felix groaned mournfully as Bridgette pushed on his shoulder until he fell back against his pillows once more. “And now my throat hurts too much to even swallow a bite.”

“You can eat the sandwich when you feel better,” she huffed, moving the food tray away.

“It won’t be good by then. The bread will be soggy and the meat will get gross and everything is awful,” he sniffled, rubbing at his nose miserably.

“I’ll make you a new sandwich then.”

“It won’t be the same.” Felix’s last word broke on a cough and he rolled onto his side with a whimper.

“You are such a pitiful sick kitty,” Bridgette teased, opening a bottle of medicine and measuring it with a dosage cup. “I could probably record this and make some money selling the video. There is a large group of people who believe you’re an Agreste-designed robot and can’t get sick.”

“You wouldn’t dare.”

She winked at her boyfriend. “Sit back up; you need to take this medicine.”

“It didn’t do any good the last time I took it.”

“You’re still alive. It must’ve done something.”

Felix huffed and weakly pushed himself back up, taking the offered cup. He knocked it back and grimaced as the foul taste slid along his tongue.

“I know,” Bridgette nodded. “It’s not the best, but it’s effective.” She sat down on the edge of the mattress and Felix immediately gravitated towards her, leaning against her arm.

“Stay with me for a bit?” he asked quietly.

“Of course.” Bridgette pushed against him for more room and Felix let her until she was sitting up against his headboard, Felix’s head resting in her lap and his arms lashed around her waist. Her fingers eased into his hair, fingernails lightly scratching along his scalp and he relaxed against her, a low stuttered rumble coming from his chest. 

It wasn’t long before Felix was snoring, the sound congested and grating but still Bridgette stayed, lightly playing with his hair. She paused, reaching for her phone and taking a short video as Felix rolled a bit, face upturned and mouth open in a rather unattractive manner. She giggled softly as she rewatched the video. He was cranky and weak and frustrating but she knew she was the only one he would allow to see him this way and that felt special all the same.

Bridgette leaned down, pressing a kiss to his forehead. He was still too warm. She hadn’t planned on staying the night but the thought of leaving him in his current state in his cavernous room alone made her heart hurt. She eased away from him and stood.

“Are you leaving?” he murmured, voice cracked and eyes bleary as he looked up at her.

“Do you want me to?”

She watched an unreadable expression roll over his features. “Do what you want.” He began to roll over and Bridgette caught his shoulder.

“Felix, answer me. Do you want me to stay?”

He met her eyes briefly. “Yes,” he said quietly.

She nodded. “Then I will. I’m going to borrow some of your pajamas though. Go back to sleep. I’ll come back soon.”

Felix forced his eyes to stay open, watching her go to his dresser and rifle through his sleepwear until she found something suitable and disappeared into the bathroom. He awoke again to Bridgette sliding back into the bed. He reached for her, fingers sliding against familiar soft cotton. She had found his shirt. The one piece of unsanctioned clothing he had in his whole wardrobe. The shirt he hadn’t even shown Adrien.

Bridgette kissed his cheek as she snuggled in close. “I love you too,” she promised, happily falling asleep in Felix’s “I Love Ladybug” shirt.


	11. Marinette, Alya, Nino, and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rarepair March, Day 10: Competitiveness

“Surprise inspection,” Marinette announced, spinning in her desk chair.

Alya froze, one fingernail delicately placed between her lips. She watched her girlfriend’s mouth spread into a wide smile as she crossed the room and held out her hand. Alya glared, dropping her hand into Marinette’s.

“Hmm, interesting,” Marinette murmured, examining each fingernail with scrutiny. “Is this the result of a bit of nibbling I see?”

“I chipped it.”

“Sure. You know, that old hoodie of Nino’s is going to keep me so warm when I win it at the end of the month.”

Alya pulled her hand away and lifted her chin defiantly. “I wouldn’t consider it yours just yet, Mari. Let me see your ends.”

Marinette pouted, kneeling down so Alya could inspect her hair. “No split ends, how very curious. Almost as if someone has been pulling them apart while working on designs.”

“You can’t prove it,” Marinette huffed.

Alya quirked an eyebrow but released the handful of hair.  
___________________

“I could always just give you another hoodie,” Nino offered. “I have a whole trunk of them.”

“Yes, but this is your school hoodie. We have great memories with that hoodie,” Alya replied, crossing her arms. “You were my boyfriend in that hoodie.”

“Are you trying to make me jealous?” Marinette laughed. “You know we live together now, right?”

Alya winked as Nino shook his head with a grin. “Okay, just so I understand, you both have bad habits you need to break so you’re having this competition to see who does better kicking the habit and that person gets my cherished threadbare hoodie, is that it?”

“Pretty much,” Marinette nodded. “I have trouble messing with my split ends and Alya chews her nails.”

“I see.”

Alya held out her right hand. “Obviously I’m going to win though. Look how great my nails are.”

“Show him your other hand,” Marinette grinned.

“No.”  
___________________

Alya frowned as Marinette dropped her bag by the door. “You got your hair trimmed! I think that’s a forfeit.”

“I already had a hair appointment scheduled! I wasn’t going to cancel it. It isn’t like there was a rule that you can’t cut your nails,” Marinette exclaimed.  
___________________

Nino and Adrien exchanged glanced with each other before looking at Alya and Marinette. 

“We’ve invited you here tonight for a friendervention,” Adrien said gravely.

“You wanna repeat that, Sunshine?”

“This competition isn’t healthy for your relationship,” Nino grimaced.

Marinette crossed her arms. “We’re fine.”

“Peachy,” Alya agreed.

Nino pursed his lips. “So even if we were to offer this mint condition Adrien Agreste old hoodie to the pot, that wouldn’t persuade you guys to drop it?” He presented a matching green hoodie to his old blue one and both women scooted to the edge of the couch.

“But you have to promise to stop competing so much,” Adrien pointed out, pulling the hoodie back. “This is still my favorite so you need to know how much I love you two to give it up.”

“Now,” Nino pulled out a post-it note and wrote down his name and then Adrien’s before tearing it in half. “You each pick a name, get a hoodie, and this ends, got it?”

Marinette looked at Alya. “Maybe we try again but help each other this time?”

Alya grinned, leaning over to kiss her girlfriend. “You have the best ideas.”

“I never get any of the credit,” Nino sighed.


	12. Kim and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MLM March, Day 10: AU
> 
> Part 1 of this AU was in the last set of drabbles so I pasted it here for easier reading. :)

**Part One**

 

Nino checked his email one more time before slipping his phone back into his pocket and pushing through the door to the gym. His manager had set him up with a personal trainer after getting signed onto a summer long music festival tour. Apparently he would be in charge of loading and unloading his own setup and his manager didn’t want him dropping dead in the middle of it. He thought he could handle it, but at least the company was footing the bill.

“Are you Nino?”

He looked up to see a buff guy in a bright red tank top with “Let Me Hear It” printed across his chest. “Uh, yeah.” He stood up. “I’m supposed to meet with my personal trainer?”

“That’s me. I’m Kim.” He held out a hand and squeezed Nino’s as he shook it. Nino sighed inwardly. It was a power test. He’d had quite a few of these types of handshakes over the last few months while he was being signed by a label and never by people he cared to spend much time with.

Kim winked at the girl behind the front desk and took the clipboard she handed him. “Let’s go run you through some introduction stuff before we get down to it. This way.”  
___________________________

Although his first impression hadn’t been favorable, by the time Nino was watching Kim explain the fourth exercise, he knew he was in trouble. His eyes followed the roll of Kim’s back muscles as he demonstrated a set of movement, the red tank top pulled too tight across his form. Maybe he could request a different personal trainer because there was no way he was going to be able to concentrate on anything at this rate.

“You got it?” Kim asked hopefully, turning to him with a smile.

Nino gave him an anxious nod. “Maybe. Can I see it again?”

“That was the third time I’ve shown you. Come on, man, let’s see you try it,” Kim prodded. He handed him a smaller set of weights. “No offense, but you look like you have the strength of Spongebob so we’re going to start you off low.”

Nino scowled, lustful thoughts evaporating as he lifted his chin defiantly and moved past Kim and the offered weights and picked up the ones Kim had been using, going through the motions of the exercise. His muscles began to complain after the fifth rep but he was used to lugging his own equipment around; he could do this. He heard Kim laughing behind him and glared at his reflection in the mirror as he dropped the weights.

“I’m sorry, man, you just looked so offended,” Kim chuckled. “I wasn’t sure the Spongebob line was going to work but it definitely did.”

Nino flushed and grabbed a towel to wipe off his face. “Yeah, well, I’m stronger than I look.”

Kim shrugged. “I mean, honestly, you look pretty good. We can tone some stuff but I’m surprised they even sent you to me. Usually the people I get are...not in great shape.”

“So I won’t need to come often?”

Kim frowned suddenly. “Oh, uh, no, you’ll definitely need to come a lot. Like a few times a week at least.”

Nino quirked an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Definitely, and if we need to meet in off hours to go over things, we can do that too,” Kim nodded with a grin.

“I see.”

“Yep.”

Nino chuckled. “Good to know.”

“But seriously, before any of that, you really do have to finish today’s routine. That’s kind of a thing for me.”

“Bring it on.”

**Part Two**

“Five more reps and then you can take a break,” Kim grinned, looming above Nino’s head.

“You said three more reps,” Nino grunted.

“I lied.”

“I can see up your shorts.”

“Enjoying the view?”

Nino grinned and lifted the barbell once more, pausing for a moment before slowly lowering it. “Three.”

“Five. Don’t make me change it to seven.” Kim watched Nino lower the weights again. “When do you need to be at the airport?”

Nino caught his eye for a moment before returning his concentration to holding the barbell above his chest. “Around six in the morning to get through security. My roommate said he can take me.”

Kim nodded, trying not to let the disappointment show on his face. “And this first leg of the tour is eight weeks, right?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Two more.”

“Yes, sir.”

Kim tried to ignore the feeling he got from hearing that and shifted, carefully watching Nino’s arms for signs of overexertion. “Do you have plans for your last night in town?”

“Yep.”

“Cool.” Kim grabbed the bar as Nino finished and set it in place.

Nino laid on the bench for a moment, waiting for his heart to slow again. He tilted his head back so he could see Kim’s face. “I mean, if you’re free, that is.”

Kim grinned. “I think I can make a little time for my favorite client.”


	13. Adrien, Marinette, and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rarepair March, Day 11: Nap Time

“Nap time,” Marinette demanded as Adrien pulled Nino’s chair back.

“Hang on, I just need to get this last frame to start rendering and then I have to finish--”

“Nope.” Adrien maneuvered his exhausted boyfriend up from the chair. “You’re squinting so hard at the screen that you’re going to get wrinkles.”

“Will you not love me with wrinkles?” Nino teased, letting his head drop to Adrien’s shoulder.

“We’ll still love you with a hundred wrinkles but you need sleep,” Marinette chided, slipping in against his other side. “So we’re mandating nap time.”

“I have to finish editing that video,” Nino murmured, as they pushed him towards the bed.

“We won’t let you sleep all day,” Adrien promised, kicking off his own shoes.

“I’ll set the alarm for an hour and a half.” Marinette crawled into bed on the other side of Nino, curling into his side.

Adrien pulled one of the blankets down from the top of their closet and spread it over his partners before settling in beside them.

“You guys are so pushy,” Nino murmured, eyes sliding closed.

“It’s because we love you.” Marinette kissed his cheek. “Now hush and go to sleep.”  
________________________

“Put me down, you mangy Chat!” Ladybug demanded, beating her fists against Chat Noir’s back. He strode into their apartment, moving past an amused Nino to drop Ladybug on the bed.

“Someone almost fell off a ledge mid-yawn,” Adrien accused as his transformation fell. “So I cut patrol short.”

“I’m fine.” Marinette moved to get off the bed and Nino was suddenly in her path with a big grin. 

“Nap time,” he announced.

“More like bedtime,” Adrien yawned. “Make sure she’s in the middle so she can’t sneak off to her sketchbook when we fall asleep. She thinks nothing is more important than her end of the semester project right now.”

“Stop talking about me like I’m not here,” Marinette pouted. “This is kidnapping.”

“You live here.”

“Well, it definitely feels like something illegal.”

Nino kissed her head. “Stop being such a stubborn bug. Do you want your pajamas?”

“Do I at least get to put them on myself?” she huffed.

Adrien and Nino exchanged smirks. “No.”  
________________________

“He’s on the way,” Marinette said, standing up from her desk.

“How’d he sound?” Nino asked.

“I don’t know. He didn’t call, just texted.”

Nino frowned. “That’s not usually a good sign.”

Marinette shook her head. “What do you think?”

“Dim lights, television on low, cuddling?”

She nodded. “Sounds like a good plan.”

They moved around the small apartment, adjusting things for Adrien’s return. He always needed a little coddling after a scheduled visit with Gabriel and Nino and Marinette were happy to give it.

Adried trudged into the door, a concerned Plagg zipping out of his jacket and exchanging looks with Nino and Marinette before joining Tikki in the kitchen. 

“Come on, sweetheart.” Nino led him to the closet and he and Marinette helped him undress.

“Are you okay?” Marinette asked softly, handing him his favorite t-shirt.

“It’s just hard seeing him like that,” Adrien replied, voice toneless. “I know he deserves to be in prison. I know that,” he nodded.

“But it doesn’t make it easier,” Nino finished. “We know. Come on, let’s get in bed, maybe nap a little and see how we feel.”

Adrien nodded and they tucked him between them, kissing his cheeks and snuggling in tight.


	14. Alya and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from howtotrainyourmerlin: Can you do "I don't remember laughing this hard before. I'm impressed." for DJWifi? thanks and also, you're awesome!

“I don’t remember laughing this hard before,” Nino grinned, lifting his glasses to wipe at his eyes. “I’m impressed.”

“You should be,” Alya nodded. “I’m very impressive.”

He shot her a fond look across the table. “That you are.”

Alya flushed, ducking her head. “So tell me more about what you’ve been up to. Surely you have some awesome film set stories.”

“Come on, nothing is going to top the one you just told me. Besides, my job isn’t nearly as glamorous as it seems.” He took a sip of water, watching her for a moment before setting his glass back on the table. “I can’t believe it’s been nine years, Al.”

“I know,” she smiled. “Time flies and all that, huh? We got old.”

“You look good.”

“So do you.”

“I gotta say, I do miss the glasses though.”

She rolled her eyes. “I was waiting on you to say something. What can I tell ya, babe? Contacts work better on camera.” 

“Wow, I think I just went back to college for a few minutes,” he chuckled. “Been a while since anyone’s called me ‘babe’.”

Alya snorted. “I’m not even sure where that came from. I’m positive I haven’t called anyone that since you.”

“Old habits, I guess.”

“Yeah.” Alya pushed some peas around her plate with her fork. “How long are you in town for?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Oh?”

Nino shrugged uneasily. “I don’t know. Life isn’t really going the way I thought? That sounds so childish but I don’t know how else to put it.”

Alya leaned forward, crossing her arms on the table. “How so?”

“I enjoy the filming and editing, but I’m always working. It’s all I do.”

“Man, I know those feels,” she nodded.

“And one day a couple of weeks ago, I just woke up and realized I’m missing everything. I’m missing friends and relationships and important stuff and the work just doesn’t feel worth it.”

“So what are you going to do?”

“I don’t know. Nothing yet. I haven’t put in a notice or anything. I guess I need to decide where I want to settle down first.”

“Are you considering Paris?”

Nino grinned. “Why, interested in calling dibs on me?”

Alya quirked an eyebrow. “And if I am?”

“Oh,” Nino flushed. “Uh, yeah, that could be a reason to move back here.”

Alya smirked and fished her phone out of her purse. “Are you interested in staying in the audio and visual field as long as you’re in one place and not traveling so much?” She began to scroll through her list of contacts.

Nino laughed and reached out, covering her phone. “You are not finding me a new job while we haven’t even finished dinner.”

“Why not?” she grinned. 

“Nine years is a long time, Al. I doubt either of us are the same people we were.”

“I know, but you’re still you. You’ll always be you.” She tilted her head, studying him. “But we can go slow. Or not at all. I mean, I don’t want to assume--”

Nino squeezed her hand. “A job willing to pay moving expenses would be ideal.”

She beamed at him. “I’ll see what I can do.”


	15. Chloe and Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rarepair March, Day 12: First Kiss

“Well,” Choe sniffed, pulling her elegant shawl tighter around her shoulders. “I hope you enjoyed yourself tonight, Red. Not just anyone could’ve gotten you into this event tonight, you know.”

“I know,” Nathaniel nodded. “One item you can cross of your list.”

Chloe paused in fussing with her shawl, face paling. “Interesting phrase to use.”

“I guess it is,” he shrugged and held out his hand. “Well, thank you for bringing me. I was able to give out a few business cards to people looking for artwork so hopefully something will come of it.”

Chloe pursed her lips for a moment. “You saw my list,” she accused.

“Your list app sent a reminder to your phone when you went to the restroom. It was sitting on the table and I saw it. I wasn’t snooping or anything.” He gave her a gentle smile. “I kinda liked that you called the list your ‘Redemption Arc’. Much better than ‘Things to do so people don’t hate me anymore’.”

She crossed her arms. “You’re making fun of me.”

“I promise I’m not. I think it’s awesome that you’re trying to make amends.” He scrubbed the toe of his dress shoe against the sidewalk and could feel Chloe’s silent judgement at the action. “It makes me feel a little better anyway, knowing why you really invited me here.”

Chloe frowned. “What’s that mean?”

“I don’t know. It was a little out of nowhere, right? I haven’t seen you in a couple of years and we weren’t exactly friends in school.”

“Yeah,” she sighed. “I had you or Ivan down for tonight and honestly, I thought you would look better in a suit. I knew there would be people here willing to pay for art too.” She grimaced. “I guess it was still kinda selfish to pick you just because of the suit thing though.”

“I don’t know. I actually enjoyed myself tonight. I don’t think Ivan would have so much. Besides, you may want to think of something not date-oriented for him since he’s about to be a married man and all.”

Chloe blinked. “Oh, I had no idea. I guess I haven’t really kept up with anyone.”

Nathaniel smiled. “Yeah, he and Mylene are getting married this spring. I’m taking photos and Nino is doing the videography. They’ve got a lot of friends doing stuff for the wedding. It should be fun.”

“That sounds really nice.”

“It will be.”

Chloe shifted anxiously. “Am I the only one not around anymore?”

“No. Alix travels a lot with Jalil now and Rose and Juleka have been in London for a while but they’re coming back for the wedding. Haven’t heard back from Alix yet though.” He tapped his chin thoughtfully. “I think Kim and Max are going to be moving soon because of a grant Max just got through the university he teaches at but I’m a little fuzzy on the details.”

Chloe made a noncommittal noise.

“Am I allowed to ask who all is on your redemption list?”

She laughed bitterly. “It might be easier to ask who isn’t.”

Nathaniel nodded. “Well, you can definitely cross me off. We’re good.”

“Really?”

“Tonight was fun,” he shrugged. “And if I made some connections from it, even better, but if not, I still had a good time.”

Chloe ducked her head. “I’m glad.”

“Are Alya and Nino on your list?”

“Yeah.”

“What about Marinette and Adrien?”

Chloe frowned. “I think we’re good. I mean, Adrien was always fine but we had a long talk when they started dating and I’ve met them for coffee a couple of times. I don’t know that Marinette and I will ever be best friends but we’re friendly at least now.”

Nathaniel grinned. “Then if you aren’t busy, maybe you would want to come with us tomorrow? Nino’s spinning at some one-day festival thing and he got us wristbands. He gave me an extra one for a date.” He froze. “Not that it has to be a date, of course, but you could cross two more names off your list and maybe have some fun too.”

Chloe tugged at her shawl. “Isn’t there someone else you would rather take?”

Nathaniel tilted his head, looking at her. “Nope.”

She worried her bottom lip but nodded. “Okay.”

He shot her a relieved smile. “Cool. I can pick you up tomorrow around noon if that works.”

“Sounds good,” Chloe replied, nervous butterflies taking up residence in her stomach.

Nathaniel rocked on his heels. “Tomorrow then.”

“Tomorrow,” she echoed.

Going slowly to gauge her reaction, he leaned in for a kiss. Chloe froze as his lips lightly touched hers, her eyes wide as he pulled away.

Nathaniel turned bright red and cleared his throat, stepping away. “Uh, see you tomorrow,” he called, turning on his heels.

Chloe turned back to the waiting towncar, unable to wipe the dopey grin off her face. She still had a lot of names on her redemption list but this was one hell of a start.


	16. Marinette and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Coffee Shop AU for 2018 AU Challenge

_Monday afternoon_

“What’s your favorite drink? Maybe I’ll just order that.”

Adrien shot the customer an easy grin. “Right now? Definitely the Sun Rises in the East. It has a nice full body flavor with a hint of spice, and it just so happens to be the special of the day so you would get an extra punch on your customer card if you order it.”

The young woman bit her lip and fluttered her eyelashes. “Is that all I would get?”

Adrien’s smile faltered. “Uh, we also have a great biscotti?”

“If you want to start on the drink, I can finish ringing her up,” Marinette offered, tightening her apron.

“Thanks!” He beamed at the customer. “Don’t worry, you’re in good hands.” 

Marinette watched him begin to busy himself as the espresso machine before giving the young woman on the other side of the counter a polite smile. “Anything else for you today?”

She pursed her lips and leaned forward. “Is he single?”

“Not even a little.”

“Bummer.” She pulled out her wallet. “Thanks for letting me know. I’ve been killing my budget coming in here everyday.”

Marinette tried not to smile as she swiped the credit card and added two punches to the customer card. “I’ll throw in a fresh chocolate chip cookie for your troubles.”

“You’re a saint.” The woman took the drink Adrien offered her along with her consolation cookie and left with a smile.  
_____________________________

_Monday night_

Marinette bundled the money from the register. “How many specials did you sell today?”

“Thirty-seven,” Adrien grinned. “Am I going to get a gold star?”

She laughed. “You just might. Although I feel like I should take off points for the fact that you lied so well to so many customers.”

“Hey, the description on the bag clearly says that it is has a full body flavor with a hint of spice. Not once did I say that I’ve actually tried it.”

Marinette shook her head and gestured for him to follow her to the safe. “You know, I think I’m going to make it my mission to create a coffee that you’ll actually drink.”

“Everyone should have dreams,” he said, tone serious but lips quirking into a smile. “Come on, is it really that big a deal that I don’t like coffee?”

“It’s inhuman but it hasn’t seemed to make a difference to customers anyway.”

“Good,” he nodded. “I really like working here.”

“I like you working here too.”

Adrien leaned against the doorframe, watching Marinette deposit the daily earnings into the safe and re-enter the code. “You have any plans for the rest of the night?”

Marinette shrugged. “I may go grab a couple of tacos at that magic window on my way home.”

“You can’t just say something like that and offer no further explanation, you know.”

She grinned. “I told you about the magic taco window! It’s this tiny little window in between a bank and a law office and there is this little old man in there who makes tacos and sells them for super cheap and they are so delicious.”

“And what makes it magic other than it sounds like the way to get to Narnia?”

“There’s no set hours!” Marinette threw her hands up in disbelief. “You never know when he is going to be open but as soon as that neon taco sign is on, the sidewalk in front of the window is packed.” She spread her hands out. “Magic.”

Adrien gave her a skeptical look. “And the tacos are really that good?”

Marinette sniffed, tilting her chin up. “You don’t even like coffee so what does it matter?”

“Coffee and tacos are two very different things.”

“I still say you have bad taste,” she teased, moving past him to finish up the rest of the closing chores.  
_____________________________

_Later Monday night_

“I’m doing a load of aprons tonight if you want me to take yours,” Marinette offered as they stepped outside and Adrien locked the cafe doors.

“You don’t mind?”

“I wouldn’t offer if I did,” she winked.

He flushed and quickly pulled his apron off and handed it to her. “So are you going to get your magic tacos?”

“I’m going to attempt to,” she corrected. “Who knows if Magic Taco Man is open tonight.” She looked up at the sky, stars just beginning to twinkle as full darkness fell over them. “I have a good feeling about tonight though.”

Adrien watched her look at the stars and felt his heartbeat quicken. He cleared his throat. “Would you mind some company? I might be into magic tacos.”

Marinette returned her attention to him. “Will your girlfriend mind?” she asked and the innocence in her tone made Adrien squirm.

“I think I need to confess something.”

“What?”

He grimaced. “I don’t actually have a girlfriend.”

Marinette blinked in surprise. “Oh.”

“Yeah. Okay, this is going to sound super arrogant and I don’t mean it this way, but...at past jobs, there have been problems when some people knew I was single and I really liked it here and I thought...I don’t know, if maybe I wasn’t available...”

Marinette held up a hand. “If you weren’t available, coworkers wouldn’t hit on you and there wouldn’t be any bad feelings. I get it.”

“Really?”

“You sure do think you’re pretty, huh?”

Adrien blanched and then saw Marinette give him a very amused wink. 

“Let me guess, Lila hit on you on your first shift together.”

He winced. “I hadn’t even learned all the flavors yet and she was proposing I meet her in the storage closet for some afternoon delight.”

Marinette laughed. “Sounds right. She backed off when you dropped the girlfriend lie though?”

Adrien nodded. “Immediately.”

“Good. That’s Lila. Bigger fish to fry and all that.” She realized she was still holding Adrien’s balled-up apron and stuffed it in her messenger bag. She nodded in the direction of her apartment. “Do you still want to go chance the tacos?”

“Are you mad at me for lying about the girlfriend thing?”

“Why would I be?”

Adrien tried to ignore the disappointment bubbling inside. “No reason, I guess. Lead the way.”  
_____________________________

_And just a bit later on Monday night_

“Man, I was so sure something good was going to happen tonight too,” Marinette sighed as she tried to peer into the dark window.

“This is sketchy,” Adrien grinned. “I think I might not be taking your recommendations from now on.”

“Your loss.” Marinette turned with a frown. “I guess it’s warmed leftovers for dinner then.”

“We could always go grab something else,” he offered.

She waved a hand. “Nah, thanks though. Nothing is going to taste as good as a magic taco now. I may as well save my money.”

“Do you want me to walk you to your apartment?”

Marinette pointed to a building at the end of the block. “That’s okay. It’s just there.” She turned to him with a smile. “See you tomorrow afternoon?”

“I’ll be there,” he nodded. “Have a good night, Marinette.”

“You too, Adrien.”

Adrien lingered around the dark window wedged between the bank and the law office until he saw Marinette go into her apartment building and then he began on his way home.  
_____________________________

_Tuesday afternoon_

“Hey, my man.”

Adrien turned to the customer standing off to the side of the counter. “Can I help you?”

“The cute barista.” He nodded to Marinette. “What’s her deal?”

“Her deal?”

“Yeah, man, like is she dating anyone?”

Adrien frowned. “Oh. I...I don’t actually know.” He had spent so much time worrying about how he was going to finally woo Marinette once he had confessed to his girlfriend lie that he had forgotten a very crucial element. It was completely possible that Marinette either had no interest in him like that at all or was very happily seeing someone else.

He racked his brain for any mention of a relationship but he couldn’t think of one. Her friends came into the cafe to visit every once in the while but there wasn’t one who stood out above the rest as far as affections went. Marinette exuded joy when surrounded by people whose company she enjoyed. 

In honesty, he was angry with himself. He had jumped from job to job because coworkers or customers ended up attracted to him. He never knew how to explain it to anyone without sounding completely conceded, but it didn’t feel like it was really about his looks. He only wanted to be nice. There wasn’t enough kindness in the world and he liked doing what he could to spread more. Unfortunately, more times than not, his actions came off as more than kindness and that’s when things became complicated.

By the time he had snapped out of his reverie, he realized the customer was already at the front of the counter, leaning against it with a smug grin while Marinette spoke with him. Her expression was polite but her back was stiff. Adrien’s instincts pushed him to jump to her rescue but he reigned that impulse in. Marinette was cute and sweet but he had seen more than once that she could be fiery if the need arose. 

Adrien breathed a sigh of relief as the man walked away and Marinette sent him a smile before helping the next customer.  
_____________________________

_Tuesday night_

“Going to try for magic tacos again tonight?” Adrien asked as he flipped a chair over on the table.

“I’ll pass it on the way home but I don’t have a good feeling about tonight.”

“Well, to be fair, you did have a good feeling last night and no tacos.”

Marinette grinned. “You have a point but I think my feeling ended up being about something else anyway.” She flipped the last chair. “You sweep and I’ll mop?”

“Sounds good.”  
_____________________________

_Thursday night_

Marinette propped her elbows on the counter. “It’s dead tonight.”

“Yeah, fingers crossed we should be able to get out of here right after close as long as we don’t get any big orders to come in.” Adrien wiped the espresso machine for something to do.

“Now you’ve done it,” she teased. “Loads of customers are going to come pouring in.”

He grinned. “I doubt I have those kinds of powers.”

“Sure, sure.”

Adrien fussed with a bit of dried espresso in a crack. “Hey, can I ask you something without it being weird?”

Marinette shrugged. “I guess.”

“Are you seeing anyone?”

“Not right now.”

Adrien nodded, not meeting her gaze as he continued to work. 

“Why do you want to know?”

“Just curious, I guess.”

“Okay.” Marinette went back to staring out the window and Adrien scrubbed at the machine even harder.   
_____________________________

_Later Thursday night_

Marinette locked the cafe door and turned to Adrien. “Are you hungry?”

“Always.”

“Tonight is a night for magic tacos. I can feel it on the air.”

Adrien smiled. “Is that so?”

“Mmhmm, do you trust me?”

He gave her a scrutinizing look. “Okay, but this is your second to last chance.”

Marinette laughed and turned on her heels in the direction of her apartment. “I’m really glad we’ve gotten to work together so much this week. I’m only used to seeing you maybe twice a week usually.”

“Yeah, I’ll let Nino know he should go on vacation more often so I can steal his shifts,” Adrien replied lightly.

“You do that.”

They walked in relative silence for a block when Marinette paused, Adrien passing her by a few steps. “Is something wrong?”

She crossed her arms. “Why did you want to know if I’m seeing someone?”

Adrien blanched. “I told you I was just curious.”

“So this isn’t a thing, right?”

“What?”

Marinette waggled her finger between them. “This.”

“Oh, uh, no, it doesn’t have to be a thing.”

“That’s an odd way to say it.”

Adrien gave her a helpless look. “I’m trying really hard not to be weird or creepy.”

Marinette’s expression shifted and suddenly she was giggling. “You poor awkward man. Come on.” She began walking again. “Okay, how about I tell you how I’m feeling then?”

He cleared his throat and nodded, falling into step beside her. 

“When you first started working at the cafe, I thought you were cute obviously.” She rolled her eyes in his direction and Adrien felt his cheeks warm. “But Lila said you had a girlfriend so I shifted you into the friend category and you’ve been an awesome friend.” She shrugged. “For me, I put you in that category and never thought ‘what if’ after that because I couldn’t do anything to change it.”

“Okay.”

She glanced at him out of the corner of her eye. “But just so you know, ever since your confession on Monday night, my categories are in shambles and I haven’t really known what to do about that.”

Adrien ducked his head. “Sorry about that.”

“You should be,” she blushed.

He caught the darkening of her cheeks and felt his own warm all over again. He had never seen Marinette blush before. It made him feel...he wasn’t even sure how to describe the feeling but it was definitely good.

“I knew it!” she exclaimed and suddenly Adrien was being tugged forward towards a large group of people. Marinette jumped up and beamed at him as they got in line. “Magic tacos! I told you it was real!”

Adrien smiled, watching Marinette’s whole face light up. He wasn’t sure what tomorrow would bring but he certainly had a good feeling about it.


	17. Alya and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “Um, I broke that intentionally. Absolutely meant to do that. I can fix it any time I want! Like, uh, tomorrow.” for alyadrien please! :D

“Um, I broke that intentionally,” Adrien grimaced, covering the spewing faucet. “Absolutely meant to do that!” He grabbed for a towel to cover the water violently flowing from the broken valve. “I can fix it any time I want! Like, uh, tomorrow!” He put his weight against the towel and there was a loud crack as more water filled the sink.

Alya stood in the bathroom doorway, arms crossed. “Can I help yet?”

Adrien looked over his shoulder, his hair dripping into his eyes. “Please,” he begged.

She laughed. “Stay right there. I’m going to go cut the water.”

“You can do that?!” 

Adrien’s shoulders began to ache from holding pressure on the towel to keep the bathroom from flooding but within minutes of Alya’s disappearance, he felt the push of water beneath his hands lessen until it was just a small dribble of the water still in the pipes. He was lifting the towel up when he felt her arms wrap around his middle from behind.

“You tried your best.”

“I should know how to do this stuff,” Adrien sighed. “We’re married now. I’m supposed to be able to fix stuff around the house for you.”

Alya kissed between his shoulder blades before coming around to his side. “You’re just magically supposed to know how to fix stuff because you’re a husband now?” she teased. “Did your dad fix stuff around the house?”

Adrien frowned. “Well, no.”

“See? Being a husband or a man doesn’t have anything to do with it.”

“Okay, but my dad isn’t the best example.”

“Point,” she conceded, reaching across him for a wrench. “But still. See, my dad was very much a fix-it kind of guy and I loved watching him work. So for me, this is fun.” 

Adrien watched his wife defly remove the old sink faucet and begin and installing the new one.

“And while I think it would be nice for you to learn how to do some stuff around here like this, it definitely doesn’t make me think any differently of you.” Alya glanced up at him with a fond smile. “Besides, I married you for your looks anyway. This stuff would just be a bonus.”

Adrien laughed. “Is that so?”

“Absolutely. Your looks and your money.”

“All this time and the truth finally comes out.”

“What can I say? I’m playing a long con.”

Adrien quirked an eyebrow. “Just how long a con is this exactly?”

Alya gave him a faux concerned look. “Very long. Like forever long.”

He whistled through his teeth. “Sure hope that pay out is worth it.”

Alya turned away from the sink and hugged him to her, resting her chin on his chest as she looked up at him. “Something tells me it will be.”

Adrien kissed her nose and she laughed.


	18. Adrien and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from storypanda88: “I mean, I did die, so that’s not great, but you guys gave me a nice funeral, and I appreciate that.” I can very much picture Chat or Adrien saying this to Mari or Ladybug. I’ll let the dear writer decide

“I mean, I did die, so that’s not great.” Adrien scratched at the back of his neck anxiously. “But you guys gave me a nice funeral, and I appreciate that.” He pulled at the dress clothes he had been buried in, trying to make himself look presentable.

Marinette blinked but the rest of her face still seemed frozen in horror.

“But, uh, I’m back now so it’s all good?” He gave her a hopeful smile and a shrill sound leaked from her lips.

Adrien grimaced and took a step towards her but the action seemed to wake her up and Marinette took two steps back, shaking her head. “You aren’t real.”

He paused, shoulders sagging. “I promise I am.”

“This is some kind of trick.”

“I think the Cure brought me back but it just took a while.” He looked down at his hands and Marinette saw the dried blood and dirt covering his fingers. “Let’s just say I hope I never wake up like that again.”

Marinette swallowed thickly, eyes shining with tears. “We buried you.”

“Yeah, that wasn’t so much fun. Also, there’s a big hole in my grave now.” He flexed his fingers and black power bubbled up from them. “And apparently I have Cataclysm even though my ring is gone.” He looked up suddenly. “Do you have my ring?! Plagg?!”

She nodded numbly and glanced back at her vanity. 

Adrien sighed in relief. “Good.”

“Is it really you?”

He nodded and held her eyes as he slowly took a step closer. “You can ask me anything you want to be sure.”

“The night you...” Her voice trailed off and a few tears slid down her cheeks. She wiped at them in irritation and straightened her spine. “The night you died, you promised me something before we went up against Hawkmoth and Le Paon. What was it?”

Adrien’s expression softened. “I promised to make you blueberry pancakes the next morning and to even go out and get that awful syrup that you swear is the best.” He watched Marinette’s face crumple. “I’m so sorry, my Lady. I never meant to break my promise.”

She was suddenly in his arms, tears soaking through the dirty dress shirt he wore. “It’s you,” she sobbed. “It’s really you.”

Adrien held her close to him, kissing her hair as his own tears began to fall. “It’s really me, Mari, and I’m never leaving you again.”


	19. Gabriel and Jagged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rarepair March, Day 13: I thought I lost you...
> 
> This is a continuation of a drabble from the past set so I've posted the first part here as well for easier reading. The second part takes place a month or so later.

**Part One**

A Gabriel (Paon)/Jagged (Buzz) drabble for the lovely @gabriel-fucking-agreste <3

“Aren’t you a pretty bird?” Buzz grinned. “I like your fancy dress.”

Paon threw back the curtain of fabric with a huff. “It’s a cape, you buffoon. And what are you, a bumblebee?”

“If the stripes fit,” he winked. “So you’re my partner, huh? I was expecting someone prettier.”

“And I was expecting someone competent.”

“Ouch. And here I thought I would be the one doing the stinging.” Buzz gave his partner an easy grin. “Do you know much about all this stuff?”

Paon frowned. “Not at all. I found a box in my dormitory with this brooch inside.” He fingered the Peacock brooch at his neck. “My kwami called itself Duusu. I’m assuming yours was different?”

“Cutest little thing I’ve ever seen, mate. Little bee looking sweetheart named Pollen. Pollen! I was tempted to call myself that but she said it would get confusing.”

“Dusuu spoke of a Black Cat.”

Buzz shivered. “Apparently that lady is no joke. That’s why we’re needed, I think? Pollen told me to look for a guy dressed as a turtle because he would tell us what to do. I gotta be honest. I’m not completely sure I’m not stoned right now.”

“Charming,” Paon replied dryly. “I suppose we should wait here then. I was told to look for a turtle as well.”

“But like a man as turtle, right? Because if we’re looking for a little turtle on a rooftop, I don’t think we’re going to have much luck.”

Paon shot him an assessing look. “You’re not very bright, are you?”

“There you go with that stinging again. And to think I was starting to warm up to you,” he grinned. “Although I will take back my first comment about hoping for someone prettier. You’re pretty nice to look at actually.”

Paon flushed and turned away, looking over the city. “Stop that.”

“What?”

“Talking.”

Buzz shrugged and joined his side. They stood in silence for a few moments. 

“This all seems so surreal,” Paon said quietly. “I feel sure I’m going to wake up at any moment.”

“I know what you mean,” Buzz nodded. “It’s kind of nice not to be doing this alone though.”

Paon glanced at him, pursing his lips. “Yes, I suppose you’re right.”

**Part Two**

Buzz stumbled, losing his grip on his injured partner as they both rolled across the rooftop. Paon groaned but didn’t move from where he fell and Buzz was wrangling him over his shoulder as soon as he was back on his feet. 

“Stay with me, mate. We’re close.”

This battle had been their hardest one yet with Black Cat not pulling any punches. Buzz was beginning to think she had only been playing with them the other times they had met up, lulling them into a false sense of superiority. It had definitely worked. He almost cried in relief when he saw his rickety balcony.

It took a little finagling to get Paon through the window and Buzz may have popped his head on the frame a couple of times but his partner didn’t complain. Even more than the blood splashed across his suit, that was the most troubling thing. He dropped his transformation and Pollen gave him an exhausted nod before she zipped off to the kitchen.

“Paon, come on, open your eyes for me. I need you to drop your transformation.”

“Identity,” Paon grunted, eyes squeezed tight and expression twisted in pain

“Screw that, mate. Come on, you’re already bleeding all over my damn futon. I need to get those claw marks cleaned up.”

Paon reluctantly let his transformation fall and dared a look at his partner.

“See?” Jagged shrugged. “I haven’t got the bloodiest clue who you are.” He picked up Duusu and deposited the exhausted kwami on the cluttered kitchen counter next to Pollen and grabbed his first aid kit. “Definitely been getting some use out of this thing,” he murmured, settling back in beside Gabriel. “So what’s your name anyway?”

“Perhaps it would be best if we didn’t disclose too much information.”

“You can call me Jagged if you want,” he replied, ignoring him as he unbuttoned the torn dress shirt. “All my friends do. I brought you back to my place. It isn’t much but keeps the rain off my head, yeah?”

Gabriel exhaled slowly and opened his eyes. Jagged gave him a charming grin. “Impressive, right?”

“Hardly,” Gabriel drawled. He grimaced as Jagged ran a wet wipe along one of the claw marks.

“Sorry. Need to get these cleaned up to see how bad the damage is.”

“Thanks,” Gabriel replied stiffly. He let his eyes roam as Jagged worked, trying to keep his mind off the pain. The apartment was tiny, everything practically in one small room. Piles of clothes sat in one corner and Gabriel had the sinking suspicion Jagged considered that his closet.

“Not too deep thankfully,” Jagged said, voice quiet. “It looked worse than it was.”

“Small miracles.”

Jagged glanced at him, eyes more serious than Gabriel had ever seen them. It surprised Gabriel to see they were a soft blue color, although the more surprising thing should have been the dark purple eyeshadow over his eyelids that matched his hair to a tee. The eyeshadow, however, seemed appropriated, as did the wild hair that rose about his head. It was always pulled back into a bun as Buzz but this definitely suited him better, Gabriel decided.

“Might need a couple of stitches in each one,” Jagged remarked, his fingers hovering above the claw marks across Gabriel’s chest. “I can do ‘em but they probably won’t be pretty.”

“I think I can go to the hospital. I’ll say I was walking and collapsed against something.”

Jagged raised an eyebrow. “Shoddy story but probably for the better. My hands are still a bit shaky.” He dropped his gaze to the small pile of bloody wipes. “I thought I lost your for a minute there.”

Gabriel cleared his throat and slowly pushed himself up, grimacing as the wounds pulled. “Surely you were close to jumping with joy.”

“I couldn’t breathe,” Jagged admitted quietly. “It would...it would really mess me up if something happened to you so...” He took a deep breath. “So be more careful, yeah?” He stood and gathered the waste to deposit on top of an overflowing trash can. He then grabbed a shirt off the top of a clothes pile and tossed it on the edge of the futon.

Gabriel whimpered as he stood and pulled on the shirt as Dusuu flitted to his lap. The shirt was black with some band logo and smelled slightly off as if was one more outing away from being wretchedly dirty. Something about that made him smile because it was so perfectly Jagged. He limped to the door. “Thanks for everything. I’ll be back on patrol as soon as I can.”

Jagged nodded. “I’ll let Fu know when I see him. I would offer a ride but I don’t think my bike will be comfortable in the shape you’re in.”

“I’ll grab a taxi.” Gabriel opened the door but stood inside the apartment. “And my name’s Gabriel.”

Jagged gave him a small smile. “Suits you.”


	20. Rena Rouge and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: The prompt “Complaining about my plans without having a plan yourself, I see.” with Alya & Adrien (or Rena and Chat) pretty please!

“Complaining about my plans without having a plan yourself, I see,” Chat Noir smirked. “Rookie mistake, Rena Rouge.”

“You’re right. Plunging headfirst into a black hole created by the latest monster of the week is an excellent plan, Chat Noir. You should absolutely go for it with no further thought.” Rena Rouge crossed her arms. “I’m really hoping you can hear the sarcasm, Sunshine.”

Chat Noir frowned. “Well, what do you propose we do?”

“Call Ladybug and Carapace and tell them that their date night is cancelled?”

“Sure, but my plan was dumb,” he scoffed but sent her a wink. “Okay, let’s think about this. What would Ladybug do?”

Rena Rouge smiled. “Maybe that’s our problem.”

“What?”

“We shouldn’t be trying to think like Ladybug. We should be thinking like Chat Noir and Rena Rouge.”  
_________________________

“Confession: if I thought I had a chance, I’d be hitting on you right now,” Chat Noir grinned as they watched government officials cart away the latest in a line of supernatural criminals that had taken to the streets of Paris.

Rena Rouge bit back her own grin. “Interesting. What are your moves?”

“I would tell you how beautiful you are, probably do a little flexing, definitely mention something about your super smart plan that saved the day and how I couldn’t have done it without you.”

She pursed her lips. “Interesting and obviously all true, especially the last part.”

“But I guess I’ll just head home.”

“Not even going to try, huh?” 

“I’m terrified of rejection.”

“Mmhmm.”

“But I happen to know that Adrien Agreste is heading to that cafe on the corner in ten or so minutes and he would love some company.”

“I’ve heard Alya Cesaire might be into him. I’ll let her know.”

“You do that.”

“You guys literally forgot I was here again, didn’t you?” Queen B huffed, crossing her arms. “Ridiculous. I hate this team.”


	21. Adrien and Kagami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rarepair March, Day 14: BROtp

“You’re dropping your right shoulder again,” Kagami noted, lifting her fencing mask.

Adrien frowned, rolling his shoulder back and lifting his own mask. “No, I’m not.”

She quirked an eyebrow. “Okay, but you are.”

“Well, you’re leading with your left foot. I can always tell when you’re about to lunge.”

“Then it seems as though we both have things to work on.”

“I suppose we do,” he nodded, trying not to smile. “We should most likely stay here the rest of the afternoon to perfect our technique.”

“You’re right. That is exactly what we should do.”

One of their teammates walked by, shaking his head. “Good grief, you guys never take a break, huh? It’s like you’re dating.”

“Don’t be absurd.” Kagami lowered her mask and fell into stance. “Again.”  
_____________________

Adrien kissed Kagami’s nose as they waited outside the school for their rides. “Dating me would be absurd, huh?”

“Obviously. You’re the only competition I have from taking the top spot on the team,” she smiled, leaning against him.

He wrapped his arm around her waist. “I better stay on my guard then.”

“Definitely,” she winked before pulling away and walking towards the street as her car slid into place. “Rematch tomorrow.”

Adrien smiled, cheeks warming. “I can’t wait.”


	22. Alya and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rarepair March: Cooking/Baking

“How’s it going over there?” Alya asked, frowning at the small crack in the middle of her cake.

“Fine! Of course, it’s fine!” Marinette exclaimed from the other side of the kitchen. “Why wouldn’t it be fine?!”

Alya spared a glance over her shoulder to see smoke rising above Marinette’s head from the stovetop. She began to let go of her cake to help but the crack grew and she cupped her hands around the sides. “Oh, no.”

“What?”

“Nothing!”

There was a hiss of water and steam and Marinette yelped as metal clanged against metal.

“Are you okay?!”

“No,” Marinette groaned. She turned off all of the burners and spun around. “I can’t cook!”

Alya let go of the chocolate cake and it split completely down the middle, both parts of the top layer sliding off the edge of the plate. “Well, as it turns out, I can’t bake.”

Marinette laughed and joined her at the kitchen island, breaking off a bit of the crumbling cake and popping it in her mouth. “No, you can’t,” she grimaced.

Alya snorted and playfully pushed her away. “Okay, so it looks like we won’t be entering this competition after all.”

“Well, maybe we can still enter and hope for the best?” Marinette winced. “But yeah, if they assign me to cooking and you to the baking, we’re screwed.”

“I don’t think I have it in me to make an actual dinner now. Want to call in Chinese?”

“Mmm, I knew there was a reason I started dating you,” Marinette grinned, reaching around Alya’s middle to untie her apron while she kissed her cheek.


	23. Chloe and Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “It’s a fashion statement.” Chlonath please?

“It’s a fashion statement,” Nathaniel said, holding out his arms. “You said I should have a fashiony thing to stand out so this is it.”

Chloe pursed her lips, mentally releasing all the insults that came to mind so she wouldn’t immediately say them out loud. “Mmhmm.”

“It’s too much, right? With the jacket and the scarf and the chain? I could lose some of the necklaces if that would help. Or is it the cap?”

“It’s all just...a lot.”

Nathaniel groaned, dropping his head for a moment before looking up at her through his lashes. “Fashion guru, love of my life, princess of Paris, please help me. I have to make a good impression at this show if I want to break into this demographic of buyers.”

She lifted one delicate eyebrow. “And you’ll wear whatever I tell you to the gallery show? You’ll trust my judgement completely?”

“Absolutely, I swear.”  
__________________

Chloe stepped in front of Nathaniel and straightened his tie. “See? Sometimes classic is the only way to go.” She ran her hands down the lapels of his jacket before turning her cheek to him for a kiss. He happily obliged.

“You save me every single day,” he grinned.

“I’m a hero, you know,” she winked, taking his hand. “Now, follow my lead. That blowhard in the burgundy suit has been angling to take me on as his mistress since I turned eighteen. I’m pretty sure I can get him to commit to buying at least a few pieces.”

“Chloe,” Nathaniel hissed, pulling on her hand and halting their progress. “I want people to buy my art because they like it, not because you flirt with them.”

“And people will,” she promised. “Sometimes they just need to see a few ‘sold’ placards over the price tags on some of the pieces to realize they can’t miss out on your fabulous talent.” She turned to look at him. “This is my world. I know how these idiots think. I need you to trust me on this.”

“It doesn’t feel right.”

She shrugged. “I can’t make him purchase your paintings. I’ll just inform him that his life will be sad and colorless without them.”

Nathaniel flushed. “Is that so?”

Chloe brought their joined hands to her lips and kissed the back of his, the lightest imprint from her lipstick left behind on his skin. “Yes. Very much so.”


	24. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from paganinpurple: "You love me right?" For LadyNoir pretty please?

“You love me, right?” Ladybug asked, eyelashes fluttering.

Chat Noir whistled through his teeth. “This is a setup if I’ve ever heard one, but I’m powerless to deny it, my Lady.” He gave her a fierce grin. “I love you with the power of a million suns. Now why don’t you go ahead and tell me what you need?”

She laughed and folded her legs underneath her as they sat on a ledge high above the city. “My parents are closing down the bakery for the week to go visit family in the country. I’d really like to go with them but I wanted to check with you first.”

He smiled. “That sounds really nice.”

“Yeah, I haven’t seen some of my cousins in years. And my grandmother is supposed to be there at the same time so I’ll get to see her again. Do you think you and the others can handle everything?”

“I think we’ll be fine,” he nodded. “No akumas anymore so you deserve a vacation.”

“You do too.”

He shrugged. “It helps for me to stay busy.”

Unspoken words about Hawkmoth’s defeat and the imprisonment of Gabriel Agreste hung in the air between them. Ladybug reached over, taking her partner’s hand in hers and squeezing it. “What if you came with me?”

He blinked at her in surprise. “What?”

“Well, like you said, there aren’t any more akumas. Mostly we’ve been keeping up patrols to thwart any upstarts trying to take Hawkmoth’s place. There’s no reason the team can’t handle that for a few days without us.”

Chat Noir ducked his head. “I don’t want to impose on your family time.”

“But you’re my family too.”

He swallowed thickly. “You can’t just say stuff like that.”

Ladybug laughed, dropping his hand and scooting over so she could hug him to her. “Papa would love if you came. He would actually have someone to laugh at his jokes.” She kissed his temple. “You know how important you are to me, don’t you?”

“Yes,” he whispered, voice thick with emotion. 

“Good. I’ll call Alya tomorrow and see what she thinks.”

“Are you sure you want me to come?”

“To be honest, the thought of going a week without seeing you had me almost considering not to go. Obviously this is the better solution.” She brushed his hair to the side and it was easier to see Adrien even with the mask and cat eyes. “You’re my favorite person.”

He took a deep breath. “You’re my favorite person too, Mari.”

Ladybug leaned forward, kissing him lightly. “Come on, let’s go back to your place and watch TV for a bit or something.”

“Really?” he asked hopefully.

“Of course. We need to talk more about our trip anyway.” She stood and took his hand once more as they raced across the rooftops.


	25. Nino and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rarepair March, Day 16: Rainy Day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have no idea where this story came from. Now I want to write a whole fic with this idea. I'm not sure why I keep doing this to myself.

Nino stood on his balcony, staring down into the courtyard as fat rain droplets fell past him. On the third bench from the entrance, a blue and red umbrella covered everything but a pair of denim-clad legs and a set of most likely very soggy pink slippers. He smiled, shaking his head as he went back into the apartment, grabbing his coat off the hook and pulling it on. 

Marinette had been doing this every time it rained lately. He was sure Curtis, the doorman for their building, was keeping a careful eye on her but the temperature was slowly dropping and the last thing his wife needed right now was a cold. He nodded to Curtis when he reached the lobby. “How long?”

“Only ten or so minutes, sir. I warned her it would be getting cold soon.”

“I should’ve known as soon as I heard it hitting the windows. She loves her rain,” Nino smiled, pushing the door open. “What’s it smell like today?” he asked, striding across the courtyard.

Marinette lifted the umbrella enough to see him and blinded him with a radiant smile. “I think I smell strawberries. Isn’t that strange?”

“Yes,” he teased, sitting down beside her. 

Marinette tilted the umbrella to help cover his head. “They don’t even have strawberries in this dimension that I’ve seen, but I swear I can smell them. It’s not actual strawberries though...more like the way strawberry shampoo smells. Does that makes sense?”

“We need to get you back inside.”

“Not quite yet.” She linked their arms, letting the umbrella handle stand between them, and rested her head on his shoulder. “I think we’re having a boy.”

Nino smiled, glancing at the bulging belly poking out from her jacket. “Is that so?”

“Mmhmm. I was trying to decide on the name.”

“I thought we were going to use Adrien Thomas if we have a boy.”

Nino watched her eyes shift and he knew she was somewhere else now, somewhere in the past and seeing ghosts. He joined their hands and waited for her to come back to him. She always did. He took the opportunity to study her profile. The lobes of her ears looked redder than usual today. The scarring from her missing Miraculous vibrant as if the earrings had just been torn away instead of seven years ago. The pregnancy had filled in her cheeks and Nino realized she had begun to favor Sabine more over the years. He watched her free hand go unconsciously to her belly in a slow rubbing motion. 

He inhaled deeply and startled a bit in surprise. He smelled strawberries too. Something about the scent nagged at him. It was familiar but his mind kept hitting a wall every time he tried to place it.

“I can’t stop thinking of them today,” Marinette finally said, voice soft. “About what they might be doing now.” She shook her head and looked up at her husband with glassy eyes. “You think they’re okay, right?”

Nino fought not to rub at the raised scar around his right wrist where his Miraculous had been before he and Marinette fell through an akuma’s portal seven years before. “Alya and Adrien were the toughest people we know, right? And can you imagine anyone making Chloe do something she didn’t want to? They kicked that akuma’s ass and took down Hawkmoth and now they’re living wonderful lives.”

Marinette nodded, looking down at their joined hands. “Without us.”

“Sweetheart...”

She sniffled. “I’m sorry. It hit me hard today. I think it’s just pregnancy hormones.” She tugged on him as she stood and held the umbrella just above his head. “My shoes are all squishy.”

“That’s because you aren’t supposed to wear slippers in the rain.” 

“None of my shoes fit anymore,” she pouted. “My feet are all fat now.”

He kissed her nose. “How about we go upstairs and get warmed up? Maybe we can find something to watch the rest of the night.”

“That sounds good,” she nodded. “I’m sorry--”

“Don’t. You know if I could get us home, I would in a split second.”

“I know.” She held her belly. “I think it’s just hitting me the closer we get. Our son isn’t going to know them. He’s not going to know his grandparents or where we come from or anything. He’s only going to know this place.” She glanced around the courtyard. “And I know it feels close to home, but then something happens and I remember.”

“Like strawberries,” he said quietly.

“Yeah,” she sighed. “It’s little things like that.” They crossed the courtyard, smiling at Curtis as he let them back in. They stepped onto the elevator and watched the doors slide shut. “It’s just close enough to our home to be unnerving sometimes. I shouldn’t complain. We could’ve ended up somewhere way worse.”

Nino smiled, pulling her to him as they rode the elevator up to their apartment. “I think you’ve earned the right to complain a little, sweetheart.”

“I just miss them.”

“I know. I do too.”  
____________________________

Nino left Marinette sleeping on the couch, the credits of the movie they had been watching rolling across the screen. The scent of strawberries was still lingering in his nose and he went back out to the balcony, hoping some fresh air would clear his head. It had stopped raining but the temperature had dropped significantly and a shiver ran through his body. He turned to go back inside the apartment when the scent of strawberries flooded his nose once again and a flash of light caught his eye as a portal ripped open in the courtyard.


	26. Chat Noir/Adrien, Marinette, and Plagg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from ming85: Prompt idea! After seeing black panther, can't stop thinking of adrien post reveal geeking out about his new favourite superhero after going to the movies with marinette :3 you know he'd ask plagg for all kinds of suit updates (esp shuri's 'kitten fists' XD)

“So,” Chat Noir preened, voice a bit muffled behind the full face mask. “What do you think?”

Marinette bit her lip to keep from giggling. “Well, if you were going for Black Panther, you definitely nailed it.”

“I asked Plagg to make some modifications to my suit after our date the other night. That movie was too cool!” Chat Noir frowned in concentration and then wiggled his nose with a huff. The mask melted away enough for Marinette to see most of Adrien’s face. “Pretty awesome, right?”

“Doesn’t your face get hot now?”

“Well, maybe a little, but I look more intimidating, don’t I?”

“I mean, I guess?” Marinette did a slow walk around him, Chat Noir spinning to keep up with her. Her eyes widened and her bottom lip protruded in a pout. “Your tail is gone!”

He shifted uneasily. “Yeah, it was a little silly.”

“I loved it.”

“Oh.”

“And your ears too. Now you’ve just got this weird full mask thing. I could hardly see your eyes through it. I love your kitty eyes.”

He faltered. “Okay, okay, but look at these!” He jostled his arms a minute and two stylized cat-themed canons suddenly covered his forearms.

Marinette crossed her arms. “You remember you have Cataclysm, right?” She stepped closer, flicking the air at his neck. “And what I am supposed to ring when I want to flirt?” she winked.

“Claws in.” Adrien shrank as his transformation fell and Marinette bit her tongue so she wouldn’t comment on the fact that he had made himself even taller as well.

“Just so you know,” she smiled, stepping up taking his hands in hers, “I like you just the way you are. Black Panther’s got nothing on Chat Noir.”

Adrien flushed, ducking his head to look at her through his lashes. “Really?”

“Thank goodness,” Plagg groaned, perching on Adrien’s shoulder. “That was way too showy to keep up. And you should’ve seen him trying to get over here. I couldn’t make the costume very light with everything he kept adding to it. His baton could hardly support his weight!”

Marinette giggled as Arien shot Plagg a glare. “Can I see my kitty now pretty please?”

“I’m starving!” Plagg complained.

“Please, Plagg! Just for a minute.” Marinette shot him a hopeful look and the kwami crumbled.

“Fine, fine, fine.”

“Claws out,” Adrien grinned and watched Marinette as his transformation flashed down his body. 

She beamed at him, invading his personal space to flick the bell at his collar before going up on the tips of her toes to kiss him. “There’s my favorite Chat.”


	27. Nino and Felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rarepair March, Day 17: Sick Day

Felix stood in the doorway of the home studio, eyes narrowed. “Bed. Now.”

Nino sniffled and slightly turned his chair away, pulling his blanket tighter around his shoulders. “I’m tired of being in bed. I’m going to work on some of these videos and then I’ll rest again.”

“Don’t make me physically take you back to bed. You know I can,” Felix warned.

Nino scoffed but the action dried his throat and he fell into a coughing fit. “You can try,” he finally replied, voice raw. 

Felix shook his head. “You know, I’m sure to anyone on the outside looking in, it would immediately be assumed that I’m the stubborn one in this relationship when that obviously isn’t true.”

“You are stubborn!”

“Not about things that matter.”

Nino rolled his eyes to his boyfriend. “If they don’t matter, then why be stubborn?”

“For the principle of it.” Felix lifted one delicate golden brow. “So you’re set on trying to work even though your fever hasn’t broken. Is that it?”

“I’m fine,” Nino insisted, hating the nasally tone of his voice giving him away.

Felix nodded. “Fine.” He turned on his heel and Nino glanced back over his shoulder, surprised to see him gone.

“That was easier than I thought,” he muttered, returning his attention to his computer. He opened a new file when there was a small warning beep and his screen went blank. He stared at it for a moment in confusion. His lamp had turned off too. He leaned down to check the computer tower, feeling a little lightheaded when he moved too fast. The power light was off and he got no reaction from pressing the button a few times. 

Felix cleared his throat and casually leaned against the doorframe. “Something the matter, love?”

“Did you seriously cut the power?”

“I did.”

Nino blinked, head beginning to swim. “I can just turn it back on.”

“Maybe,” Felix conceded, studying his nails. “Although there is a cat-like demigod currently guarding the breaker box who was just very handsomely paid in enough Camembert to choke an ox.”

Nino stood, casting as grumpy a look as he could manage at his boyfriend. He took a few steps and felt the world tilt sideways. Felix caught him before he knocked his head on the corner of the desk.

“Sure, you’re fine,” he growled, taking on most of Nino’s weight.   
_________________________

Nino rose to awareness slowly, warmth cocooning him and threatening to pull him back under another wave of sleep. He fought against it, blinking and trying to find his bearings. He couldn’t remember coming to bed but here he was, nestled in blankets. The room was growing dark as the sun set and there was a warm presence pressed against his side. 

Felix was curled against him, a book wedged between their bodies where it must have fallen when Nino shifted at one point. He was breathing deeply as he slept, lips slightly parted and hair covering half of his face. Nino turned so he could see him more easily and gently brushed his hair back. “I love you too,” he whispered before closing his eyes and letting sleep take him again.


	28. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from cutelittlepixie: Here's one I think you'll do well with! "I've lost my mind, in case you haven't noticed" starring Marichat! (P.S. I love your writing so, so much! I hope I can be as good as you!)

“I’ve lost my mind, in case you haven’t noticed,” Marinette groaned, noticing Chat Noir’s boots at the edge of her open skylight. She dropped her head to her desk with a muffled sigh. “I don’t want to do this. No, scratch that, I can’t do this. It’s too hard. I’m giving up. This is the end for me. I’ll never graduate because I’ll never finish this homework. Alas, it was a good school career until now.”

“Good thing you aren’t dramatic,” Chat Noir chuckled from behind her as he dropped in from the skylight. “What part is giving you trouble?”

“I think you meant to ask what part isn’t giving me trouble,” Marinette corrected, turning her face to look at him as he came to stand near the desk. “I don’t get why I’m having so much trouble tonight. Usually I get this kind of stuff.” She sighed and sat up. “My brain hurts.”

He kissed the top of her head. “My Lady’s poor brain.” He wedged himself into the desk chair, shifting her into his lap.

“Excuse me, Kitty, but how is this supposed to help me understand how to do these equations?” 

“Shush, I’m teaching,” he teased, wrapping his arm around her waist to anchor her in place. “Okay, so we’re going to break this down step by step and go from there. First...”  
__________________________

“See, I should’ve been able to figure that out myself,” Marinette frowned. “Now I feel even dumber.”

“Hey, that’s my girlfriend you’re talking about.”

She gave him half a smile. “Do you ever have days where you just feel completely inadequate?”

“Only ones that end in ‘y’.”

“I mean it.”

“So do I,” Chat Noir shrugged. “Everyone has bad days, Mari, but sometimes I think you’re a little too hard on yourself.”

“I know.” Her brows knitted together. “So many things come easily to me that it really frustrates me when something doesn’t.”

“I get that,” he nodded. 

“It’s dumb.”

“I promise I won’t tell,” he winked. “Now that all the boring math is out of the way, want to cuddle and watch a movie or something?”

“Only if you drop your transformation so you’re more cuddly,” she grinned, tapping his bell. 

Chat Noir beamed at her. “Claws in.”


	29. Marinette and Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rarepair March, Day 18: Gay
> 
> Full disclosure, I really didn't know what to do with this prompt so this is short, haha

“I’m not gay.”

Marinette blinked, sitting back against the pillows on Chloe’s bed. “Um, what?”

Chloe lifted her chin. “Just so you know, I’m not gay. I didn’t want you getting the wrong idea.”

Marinette nodded and looked around Chloe’s bedroom. “Okay, sure.”

“Because I could see how you would get the wrong idea--”

“What with the kissing we were just doing,” Marinette offered dryly.

“That I’m into other women but I’m not,” Chloe finished.

“Right.” Marinette pursed her lips thoughtfully. “You do realize I’m a woman though.”

Chloe rolled her eyes. “Well, yeah, but you don’t count.”

“Because?”

She huffed. “Okay, fine, if it makes you feel better, then I’m gay for you, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

Marinette laughed. “You can’t be gay for just one person! That’s not a thing!”

“Um, excuse me, but it is most certainly a thing! Don’t you dare try to invalidate me.”

Marinette tried to hide her smile and nodded. “You’re right. I’m sorry. You’re completely valid.”

“I know.” Chloe flipped her hair. “You should feel special, you know.”

“Oh, I definitely do.”

Chloe smiled, leaning closer. “I’m not just gay for anyone.”

“Obviously.” Marinette leaned forward, kissing her girlfriend.


	30. Adrien, Nino, and Alya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Adrien/Nino for “Wow, you look… amazing.” please <3<3<3<3<3

“Wow,” Adrien whispered, tone reverent as his fiance stepped out of the dressing room. “You look...amazing.”

Nino flushed, ducking his head. “Stop.”

Adrien’s eyes lit up. “Seriously! If we weren’t already engaged, I would drop down to my knee and propose again right now.”

Nino studied his reflection, tugging on the lapels of the suit jacket. He frowned, eyes finding Adrien’s in the mirror. “Excuse me, propose again?”

“Well, I mean, sure, you beat me to it last time, but really I had the idea first.”

“You can’t be serious.”

“Of course, I am!”

“You didn’t even realize I was in love with you for like two years, dude.”

The tailor rounded the corner and instructed Nino to step up on the small platform so he could see what needed to be adjusted. He worked quietly, trying to hide his smile as the two men went back and forth.

“Just because I didn’t realize what I was feeling doesn’t mean it wasn’t real,” Adrien pouted. “And you could’ve told me at any point.”

Nino glanced down at the tailor. “These are pretty much our vows, Francis. They’re good, huh?”

Francis chuckled and nodded as he pinched the fabric together.

“I suppose what really matters is that we did finally figure it out,” Adrien grinned into the mirror. “And now we get to live it the rest of our lives.”

Nino’s expression softened. “Yeah.”

“I’m honored to help you two with it,” the old tailor said, pinning a thin cuff at Nino’s ankle. He glanced up at Adrien. “I know you must’ve had a lot of offers.”

Adrien shrugged. “Those offers came with strings. We want the wedding to be about our love, not who is wearing what.”

“Also we promised Marinette that if we went designer, we would go with her but she has way too much on her plate right now with her new business.” Nino studied the suit. “And this looks really great anyway. I can’t imagine anything better.”

“You’re too kind. Thank you,” Francis replied, slowing standing. “And yes, Ms. Cesaire already sent ahead Ms. Dupain-Cheng’s recommendations so these are her picks.”

The men laughed. “Why doesn’t that surprise me?” Adrien grinned. 

The tailor patted Nino’s calf. “I think that’ll do it for you, young sir. I do have three shirts for you to try with it though.”

“Three?”

There was a knock on the door and the men turned to see Alya standing there with her phone out. “Oh, good. Mari wanted me to get here in time to choose between the royal blue, plum, and dark green for you. She wants pictures of all three in case she has to change the decision.”

Nino chuckled, rolling his eyes. “So when we told Marinette she was too busy to help...”

“She delegated,” Alya nodded with a grin. “And she’s got lighter colors picked out for you, Sunshine. Chop, chop, let’s get this show on the road.”

“Always a pleasure, Ms. Alya,” the tailor nodded with a smile.

“These two haven’t been giving you any trouble, have they, Francis? I can whip them into shape if I need to.”

“They’ve been perfect gentlemen,” he assured her. “And obviously very in love.”

They saw Adrien step up onto the platform with a teasing grin so he could kiss Nino while they thought no one was watching.

“Yeah,” Alya answered fondly. “They’re kind of the best, huh?”


	31. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from preeshera: I'm not sure if you're still taking prompts, but if so... could you please do feral!Chat (marichat) if you ever feel like it? ^v^ (if not that's okay too)

Marinette swallowed thickly and took another small step forward. Chat Noir’s shoulders tensed and a low growl trickled from between his lips. “It’s me,” she whispered. “It’s just me, Kitty. I promise.”

He watched her, glowing eyes narrowed. Nine days. It had been nine days since Ladybug watched a dark butterfly bury itself between her partner’s shoulder blades. It shouldn’t have been possible for Chat Noir to be akumatized but instead of the Miraculous rejecting it, he was now stuck in what Marinette could only describe as a feral state, not akumatized but not himself either. She had been tracking him tirelessly in and out of the mask, keeping his damage to a minimum around the city as much as she could. Hawkmoth had released other akumas but her teammates assured her they could handle them so she could concentrate on getting Chat Noir back. Now that she’d found him though, she wasn’t so sure of what to do.

“I’m going to help you,” she said quietly, daring another step forward. 

He fell into a defensive stance with his back pressed against the alley wall.

Marinette widened her eyes as her gaze flicked to his stiffened claws. He could kill her like this. If she transformed, at least she would have a fighting chance. The last few times she had caught up to him as Ladybug though hadn’t been good. Something about seeing her in spots made him react very badly so here she was, vulnerable and trying not to tremble as she moved closer still. 

“I need you to trust me, Kitty. It’s just me, okay?” She held up her hands to show a lack of weapons. “No tricks.”

Chat Noir tilted his head but his stance didn’t change otherwise.

“Hawkmoth is making you hurt but I’m going to fix it. Will you let me help you?” Marinette took two steps forward and stretched out her hand.

Chat Noir hunched down but the look he gave her had Marinette closing the distance between them quicker. She watched him carefully, gauging his reaction as she knelt down in front of him. She held his gaze as she reached up to cup his cheek. He stiffened for a moment before melting into her touch, a tentative rumble beginning in his chest.

Marinette choked back a sob and Chat Noir pulled back quickly, fear in his eyes. “I’m sorry,” she cried, tears sliding down her cheeks. “I’ve just been so worried about you.”

His brow furrowed beneath his mask and he hesitantly bumped his cheek against her open palm.

She laughed quietly despite her tears and cupped his cheek, rubbing her thumb along the edge of his mask. “It’s okay, Chaton. I’m here now. Everything’s going to be okay.”


	32. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued from Chapter 31

“There,” Marinette said, gently wiping away the last bit of the ash residue that clung to Chat Noir’s cheek below his mask. “Now you look more like you.”

He watched her pull away and immediately moved with her, keeping in contact with her hand. She paused to rub her thumb along his cheek. “I’m just putting this stuff on the sink. I want you to stay right here.”

A low whimper leaked from his throat but he stayed on the couch as Marinette went to the kitchen, his eyes locked on her movements. Marinette glanced down at Tikki who had been hiding out on the counter. “Any ideas yet?”

“Short of transforming and getting him upset?” Tikki shook her head. “Can you see the outline of the akuma?”

“It’s almost like it fused with his suit.” Marinette sent Chat Noir a tentative smile and he half stood, keeping one leg still on the couch. “Maybe I can get him to detransform?”

Tikki gave her a worried look. “I’m not sure he’s physically able to. The akuma must be the only thing keeping the magic in place. Plagg must be exhausted.”

“He’s been using Cataclysm all over the city. How long could an akuma even power Plagg?”

Chat Noir growled and began to stalk to the kitchen. Tikki flitted behind a row of jars and Marinette turned to her partner. “Are you hungry?” She watched his brows furrow. “Can you understand me?” she asked, voice soft. 

Chat Noir’s expression became pained, eyes searching hers.

Marinette felt her heart break even further as she pulled him close to her. He melted into her arms and she heard his heartbeat slow to a steady rhythm against her cheek as she held him. “I’m going to figure this out, Chat,” she promised. “I’ll figure it out and bring you back, I promise.” She felt tears leak down her cheeks and wiped at them as she pulled away.

He frowned, delicately touching the pad of his finger against a stray tear.

“I know you’re still in there,” Marinette said, straightening her spine. “i can see you.” She grasped his hand and he looked up from the tear on his gloved finger. “I’m going to bring you back, whatever it takes.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll write more at some point. This is me just trying to work through some writer's block at the moment.


	33. Marinette, Tikki, and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Feral!Chat Noir drabble continuation
> 
> Part 1: Chapter 31  
> Part 2: Chapter 32

“What could go wrong?” Marinette chuckled nervously, glancing to confirm Chat Noir was still sleeping on her couch. “I’m only going to try to tease an akuma into coming out to play.”

Tikki gave her a pained look. “We can try to get the akuma out of him as Ladybug. It would be safer.”

Marinette shook her head. “He’s not going to let me near him as Ladybug. I don’t understand why.”

“Maybe it has to do with the akuma. Hawkmoth knew losing Chat would be a blow to the team and what better way than to give him unbridled anger towards his partner.”

Maybe.” Marinette worried her bottom lip. “Okay, talk me through it one more time.”  
_____________________________

An hour later, Marinette felt exhausted but determined as she coaxed Chat Noir to rest his head in her lap. This had gone on far too long. Anger bubbled beneath the surface at the thought of the man who was her partner, the man behind the mask, trapped with no way to get out. Ten days now. Ten days of confusion and darkness and no way to communicate. It was ending now.

Marinette glanced at Tikki in her hiding place across the room. The kwami gave her an encouraging nod and Marinette took a deep breath before running her hand along Chat Noir’s upper back. He stiffened against her with a low growl but she continued her movements until he relaxed again, pressing his cheek against the top of her thighs as he spread out on the couch. Marinette could see the outline of a butterfly between his shoulder blades. Nervousness slid into her gut but she ignored it the best she could. She could do this for him. She _would_ do this for him.

Furrowing her brow in concentration, she began to rub at the outline of the butterfly. Tikki had explained that even untransformed, an akuma would be attracted to the power of the Ladybug Miraculous. If Marinette could coax the akuma out of Chat Noir’s suit, she could quickly transform and cleanse it...hopefully before her befuddled partner decided to attack her.

His suit was slick beneath her fingers but the akuma added another texture to it. When she finally felt it shiver under her touch, she had to keep herself from pulling away in disgust. Chat Noir shifted uneasily but stayed where she had instructed him to. The tip of the akuma’s wing lifted up from the suit with a sickening wet sound and Marinette strengthened her resolve. 

She leaned down, brushing Chat Noir’s hair away so she could see his human ear. For a moment she simply looked at it. She had never thought about his actual ears, the black cat ones on top of his head always getting the most attention. Marinette with struck with how absolutely normal the ear was. She realized that was silly. Chat Noir was human just like her, despite the eyes, ears, and tail that came along with his transformation. She pressed her lips to the shell of his ear in a soft kiss. “Trust me,” she whispered in a prayer and then straightened again and went back to work on the akuma.

It could have been hours or it could have been minutes. Marinette wasn’t sure how long it took before the akuma was finally lifting up out of Chat Noir’s suit to the sound of his gasp. Everything began to move in slow motion as Tikki zipped across the room to transform Marinette and Ladybug caught the akuma just as Chat Noir was turning to her.

As soon as she released the cleansed akuma, Chat Noir’s transformation was falling and the Black Cat’s holder was collapsing to the floor. Ladybug caught a glimpse of surprised green eyes before Adrien fell unconscious. Plagg was a lump beside him and Tikki was by his side as soon as Ladybug dropped her transformation.

Marinette pulled Adrien back up onto the couch and felt tears in her eyes. It seemed obvious now, looking back over their years together. Of course he was her Chat. She readjusted his head in her lap just as it had been moments earlier and brushed his hair back to reveal the same ear she had looked at before. She smiled softly. “He’ll be okay now, won’t he?”

“They just need rest, I think,” Tikki assured her. “He’ll probably be confused when he wakes up.”

“I’m not going anywhere,” she promised.


	34. Queen B and Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rarepair March, Day 22: Reveal

“Well,” Queen B huffed, stomping her foot. “Say something!”

Nathaniel blinked once and then shook his head. “Who in their right mind thought Chloe Bourgeois should be a superhero?”

She narrowed her eyes. “I don’t think I quite heard that. What did you say, Red?”

He crossed his arms. “I think you heard me just fine.”

“So let me get this straight. In the classroom, you can barely talk back to me without stuttering but suddenly I’m in a mask and stripes and you feel the need to speak your mind?”

Nathaniel’s brow furrowed for a moment before smoothing out. “Yeah,” he nodded, “I guess so.”

“That’s stupid.”

He shrugged.

Queen B pursed her lips. “Obviously you can’t tell anyone about this.”

“I doubt anyone would believe me even if I did.”

“Why?”

“Why what?”

She put her hands on her hips. “Why wouldn’t people believe I’m a superhero?”

“You’re kidding, right?”

Queen B tilted her chin defiantly. “I’ve done better lately.”

Nathaniel opened his mouth to reply but then shut it. After a few moments he conceded. “Yeah, I guess you haven’t been completely terrible the last couple of weeks.”

“I’ve been practically angelic.”

“I wouldn’t go that far.”

“Of course you wouldn’t,” she sneered.

“And what’s that supposed to mean?”

“That obviously you aren’t superhero material so what would you know about any of it.”

Nathaniel frowned. “How did this become about me?”

Queen B froze. “Nevermind. It’s not important.”

“Hmmm.”

“Anyway, you should be nice to me. Someday I might have to save you from a burning building or something.”

“And you should be nice to me since I know your secret now,” Nathaniel pointed out.

“So I suppose we will just have to try to be nice to each other,” Queen B said carefully.

“I suppose we will,” Nathaniel nodded.

“Fine.”

“Fine.”

Queen B crossed her arms smugly. “But be honest, I look really great in this suit, right?”


	35. Sabrina and Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rarepair March, Day 23: Sleepover

Nathaniel held his pillow against his chest as he watched more water leak out of his dorm room. 

“Sorry, bro,” his roommate chuckled. “I must’ve been really hammered to try to flush a shirt down the toilet.”

Nathaniel inhaled deeply. “Maintenance said we should be able to get back in there in a couple of days. We just have to find other accommodations until they get all the water up.”

“Well, I’m going to go sleep at my girl’s place. Have fun on the rec room couch, I guess.”

Sighing, Nathaniel readjusted the strap of his messenger and trudged down the hall to the dormitory rec room. He was surprised to see the television on, volume muted, with someone curled up on the closest couch. He frowned, shifting his weight. It might be weird to just walk in and set up camp on the other couch but he didn’t really have much of a choice at this point. He ducked his head and tried to claim his place as unobtrusively as possible.

“Do you have an awful roommate too?”

Nathaniel blinked in surprise and looked over at the person on the other couch. “He was drunk and tried to flush a tank top that says ‘Get Some’ down the toilet and flooded our room.”

“Wow, and I thought my roommate having two guys in there with her right now was a little much.” The girl waved her hand awkwardly. “I’m Sabrina.”

“Nathaniel,” he nodded and slid his tablet out of his bag before settling down on the couch.

“It’s not so bad sleeping out here,” Sabrina said, with a small smile. “The first few times were creepy but now I like it almost more than my actual room.”

“Really?”

Sabrina shrugged. “No, but I thought it might make you feel better.”

He laughed softly. “Thanks.”

“I don’t know why I don’t just go home on nights like this. My dad’s place is only forty-five minutes away. My whole goal in college was to be more independent but I think it’s backfiring on me.”

“Why is that?”

Sabrina turned to him, crossing her legs and pulling her blanket around her shoulders. “Okay, so pretty much all my life I’ve just been this pushover, right? So I thought, here I am, going off to a new school where no one knows me. I should make a change for the better, you know? But now I question all of my decisions and it has me thinking it would be so much easier if someone just told me what to do so then I freeze and don’t make any decision.” She flushed, ducking her head. “And wow, hi, total stranger. Here’s my life story.”

Nathaniel grinned. “If it helps, I only have maybe sixty percent of a backbone and usually avoid confrontation.”

“A fine pair we make then,” she sighed. “Do you like this movie?” She nodded to television as new credits began to roll.

“I don’t know that I’ve ever seen it.”

“Me neither. Want to make a decision to watch it together?”

He smiled across the room to her. “Sure, that sounds really nice.”


	36. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Marichat and “Must you be so quick to judge?” please :)

“Must you be so quick to judge?” Chat Noir scoffed. “You really shouldn’t knock it until you try it.”

Marinette eyed his chocolate milkshake and potato chips. “I think I can easily give that a hard pass.”

He shrugged as he dipped another chip into the shake. “Your loss. I, for one, am enjoying this tasty treat while I have the chance.”

She laughed and glanced out at the park. The sun began to set and parents were herding their children towards the exit. She and Chat Noir had chosen a bench furthest from the exit to avoid too much attention. A few people still saw them though, coming over to take pictures and shake Chat Noir’s hand. 

Marinette enjoyed getting to see him like this, beaming and blushing and happy to have the attention. When she was Ladybug, they shared the spotlight and she didn’t realize what she was missing out on. Chat Noir was a joy to watch as he signed autographs and humbly accepted thanks from the citizens of Paris. He joked and laughed and smiled and it was all lovely.

“I like when we do this,” Marinette said, bumping her shoulder against his.

He grinned at her, swirling his straw in his shake. “I do too. It’s nice to get out together, huh?”

“Mmmhmm.” Marinette closed her eyes and let her head rest against the back of the bench. “And it feels so good tonight. Spring is officially here.”

“Yeah, I was getting a bit tired of the cold.”

“Me too.” Marinette shook her cup to send the ice spinning around her soda. “Hey, Chat?”

“Hmm?”

“I’m really proud of you.”

He looked at her, eyes a little wide. “For what?”

She lifted her head only to then rest it on his shoulder. “Just for being you, that’s all.”

Chat Noir’s face warmed and he smiled out at the darkening park. “Thanks, Mari. That really means a lot.” They sat in a peaceful silence as a new season began around them.


	37. Chloe and Kagami

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rarepair March, Day 24: First Date

“My mother found out that I would be going on a date with the daughter of the mayor and is now demanding a formal dinner between our families,” Kagami sighed as she perused the dresses on the nearest rack.

Chloe cut her eyes to where Sabrina was trying on hats and lowered her voice. “How did she even find out? I thought we were keeping it a secret until we decided how we felt about things.”

Kagami pursed her lips. “Apparently she has access to my private calendar.”

“Then you need a new calendar.”

“Dating me might take more effort than you are willing to put in.”

Chloe quirked her eyebrow. “Are you assuming I’m not up to the challenge?”

A smile played along Kagami’s lips. “I would never assume such a thing.”

“Good because I can totally kick dating you in the ass.”

“Excuse me?”

Chloe waved a hand. “Oh, you know what I mean. I’ll be the best at it, obviously.”

“Well, I feel certain my mother will approve of your confidence.”

“See, it’s working out already.”

Kagami frowned. “A family dinner is a bit much for a first date.”

“Yeah, it’s a lot of pressure, I guess.” Chloe glanced at Sabrina again. “I could always ask Sabrina to go home and we can have our first date now.”

“At the mall?” Kagami asked. 

Chloe shrugged. “If our second date is going to be so fancy and formal, I think we can afford to slum it on this one.”

Kagami smiled, eyes sparkling. “I think I would very much like that.”


	38. Nino and Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rarepair March, Day 25: Made with Love
> 
> A continuation a few years after Part 2
> 
> Part 1: Chapter 3  
> Part 2: Chapter 8

“What are your thoughts?” Max asked, his footfalls echoing as he crossed the large open space of the apartment. 

Nino peered out the full wall of windows that overlooked the city. “I think this is a big jump from the dorm room we started in.” Max joined him at the windows and Nino pulled him to his side. “It’s a big commitment.”

“We’re already planning to get married. That’s for the rest of our lives. This seems smaller in comparison,” Max pointed out.

“You have a point,” Nino chuckled. The sun was setting and lights were beginning wink into existence along the cityscape. “And we can afford it?”

Max nodded. “I’ve calculated the numbers for various situations and I believe we will be comfortable with the purchase.” He squeezed Nino’s side. “The company is doing well. We should reward our hard work.”

Nino smiled down at him. “So this will be our first official home then.”

“If you choose to ignore sharing a space with Adrien for years even after university then yes,” Max agreed, “this will be our first official home together.”

“To think, this all started with him wanting to find me a boyfriend,” Nino laughed. “And now we’ve got a successful business.”

“Well, to be fair, you also got a boyfriend.”

Nino kissed his temple. “Soon to be husband, if we’re being technical.”

“I believe fiance is the technical term for it, actually.”

“Be honest, have you already made layouts of where everything will go if we buy this place?” Nino teased.

Max stepped away and crossed his arms. “You shouldn’t assume that.”

“So if I said I think our workstations should be in that corner over there?” Nino pointed to the opposite side of the room.

Max scoffed. “I would tell you that is a ludicrous proposition because they would be most efficient in this space.” He pointed to the corner nearest to the spot they were standing in. “Plenty of electrical outlets and more shade from the windows for better screen sight.”

Nino grinned triumphantly. “So you have made layouts.”

Max turned on his heel and began to walk to the door. “That’s it. Marriage off.”

“Aww, come on! I was just teasing,” Nino laughed, jogging after him. “Max!”


	39. Kim, Alix, and Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rarepair March, Day 26: Jealousy

Kim’s laughter had Max looking up from his book. Alix was doubled over and laughing while Kim was smiling and wiping away tears from his place flat on his back on the ground.

“I’ll give you some credit,” Alix grinned. “When you wipe out, you do it to the best of your ability.”

Kim made a sound somewhere between a chuckle and a whimper as he pushed himself up. “I think I broke my everything.”

Alix studied her nails. “I guess that means you forfeit the race. That means you’re on dish duty all week.”

“No way!” Kim got back on his feet shakily, holding on to his girlfriend as his rollerblades tried to take him further than he intended.

Max sighed, shaking his head as he returned his attention to his book. They were going to end up killing each other before it was all said and done. He felt a small twinge of jealousy as he glanced up to see Alix pulling Kim down to her level by the strings of his hoodie for a kiss while he awkwardly tried not to fall again.

Max was frustrated with himself. It wasn’t as if he couldn’t join them. He was dating them both just as much as they were dating each other. Jealousy was such a useless emotion but here it was, rearing its ugly head. He frowned and tried to concentrate on his book.  
_____________________

Alix flipped a screwdriver in the air and caught it with a bored sigh. Kim was across the room, hovering over Max’s shoulder as the other man made modifications to Markov. Alix thought the little robot was hella cool, but this was the boring part of it all. She couldn’t understand what they enjoyed about tinkering around for hours with him. It just wasn’t her cup of tea.

“If my calculations are correct, this modification should allow for more learning receptors for physical actions,” Max said, carefully lifting a small metal plate from Markov’s interworkings.

“What, so we can like teach him to play basketball or something?” Kim asked in awe.

“Well, a basketball would be a bit too large, but perhaps a tennis ball would work.”

“That’s so freaking awesome.”

Max preened. “It is, isn’t it?”

Alix’s boredom melted a bit when she caught sight of their proud smiles. It frustrated her that she didn’t care more about this. It didn’t feel quite right to say she was jealous of the time they spent together, working on Markov, but it was something close to it. Max rarely shared his inventions with her anymore, saving them just for Kim. She was sure she could say something. They were both her boyfriends after all, but she probably wouldn’t.  
_____________________

Kim flopped down in the middle of their bed with a big goofy grin as his partners stood at the end with their arms crossed. “What?” he teased, spreading out his arms and legs. “You guys are tiny. You don’t need all this room.”

Alix and Max exchanged looks before they split and circled the bed, attacking from both sides. The three were laughing and panting by the time they settled down, Max on one side of Kim and Alix curled up against the other. Kim wrapped his arms around the both with a happy sigh. “This is my favorite.”

Alix turned to prop her chin on his chest. “What?”

“This.” He squeezed them both. “Having my two favorite people in the whole world with me. All the other stuff is fine but all three of us being together is the absolute best.”

Alix glanced across Kim’s chest at Max and they shared an unspoken understanding as they both reached up to kiss their boyfriend’s cheeks.


	40. Kagami and Alix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rarepair March, Day 27: Sports

Alix slashed the foil through the air. “So what are we doing after this?”

Kagami picked up her fencing helmet. “What do you mean?”

“Well, I’m probably going to master fencing in like an hour, right? So what should we go do after?”

“You actually believe that you will master fencing in an hour?” Kagami shot her an offended look. “I have been training since I was old enough to hold a blade.”

“Some people are just naturally talented. No need to be jealous,” Alix smirked. “So you’re telling me this might take a while?”

Kagami studied her. “Do you actually want to learn fencing?”

“Not really.”

“Then why did you ask me to show you the basics?”

Alix shrugged. “You’re pretty and fencing is really the only thing I know about you. Seemed like a good place to start.”

Kagami blinked. “You think I’m pretty?”

“Obviously.”

“Oh.” Her cheeks darkened and she glared down at the helmet in her hands.

Alix grinned. “I’ll have to remember that reaction.” She slashed the foil a few more times. “So we could do this and you could watch me absolutely rock at it or we could go grab something to eat and get to know each other.”

Kagami frowned. “I’m not supposed to leave school grounds until my ride comes to pick me up.”

Alix tossed the foil on the table and took the helmet from her hands. “I was told not to leave the museum most of my life while my dad was working. There are so many ways to work around that.”

“So now you’re going to be the teacher?” Kagami asked, voice lilting.

Alix lifted her chin. “Naturally.” She offered her crooked arm and Kagami stared at it for a moment before linking hers. “Stick with me and I’ll show you all the tricks.”

Kagami gave her a genuine smile. “I can’t wait.”


	41. Chloe and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rarepair March, Day 28: Heartbreak

Chloe took one look at the dejected expression on Adrien’s face and stepped back, opening her apartment door wider. “You got dumped again.”

He let out a humorless chuckle and trudged in, collapsing on her familiar couch. “Not so much dumped as ghosted, I guess. I haven’t heard from Olivier in over two weeks so I’m just taking a wild guess and saying it’s over between us.”

“Wasn’t she living with you?” Chloe closed the door and went to the kitchen.

“I thought she was. Apparently she had been moving her stuff out little by little. She kept making excuses about working late and staying at a friend’s place close to her office. And now it has been like sixteen days since the last time she responded to my texts or calls.”

“Yikes.” Chloe poured two glasses of bourbon and brought them to the couch.

“You know I don’t drink that stuff.”

“I think you want to tonight.”

Adrien shrugged and took the glass, knocking it back quickly. He made a gagging sound and Chloe sighed. 

“You sip this, you poor, deluded soul.”

“I know that now,” he rasped, looking around. “Wait, where is Camille?”

“She moved out.” Chloe swirled the liquid around in her glass without looking over at him. “I’m a selfish, unlovable bitch, you know.”

“Hey, that’s my best friend you’re talking about,” Adrien frowned. He shot her a horrified look. “Wait, did she actually say that to you?”

Chloe nodded, taking a long sip of bourbon. 

“When?”

“This morning when she walked out with her last box.”

“Chlo, I’m so sorry.”

She waved a hand. “It’s whatever. We weren’t meant to be or anything.”

“Still though.”

Chloe slumped and rested her head on his shoulder. “Yeah,” she said softly.

“You’re not unlovable.”

“But I’m selfish and a bitch?”

“I mean...” Adrien chuckled and Chloe jabbed his side. 

“You know,” she sighed, “things would be so much easier if we could just fall in love with each other.”

“Even though I’m not a girl?”

“I think I’d make an exception for you. Besides, I’ve seen you in a dress, remember? You could give half the girls in Paris a run for their money.”

Adrien laughed and pulled her closer to him. “Let’s just go ahead and get married. Save ourselves the heartbreak of searching anymore.”

They fell into a comfortable silence, holding each other. “We can’t do that,” Chloe finally said, voice low.

“I know,” he whispered back. “I do love you though.”

“I love you too.”

“Then at least we have that.”


	42. Adrien and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curly Fry Crush
> 
> Okay, so the first three parts of this story are in the past set of drabbles so I'm just going to drop them in here for easy reading along with the newest part. :)

**PART ONE**

Adrien dragged a damp rag across the front counter once more and inhaled deeply, eyes darting to the large neon clock on the far wall. Two minutes. Two minutes and he could lock the door, count the drawer, and finally go back to his dorm room. He had three papers due at the end of the week and two tutor sessions to prepare for. Thankfully the night crowd had been lacking and all of the closing chores were done. 

His head shot up at the sound of the glass doors opening. A young woman trudged up to the counter. Her nose was bright pink and she barely looked up at him as she spoke. “Can I get an order of curly fries, please?” she sniffed, tone miserable.

Adrien inwardly groaned and glanced back at Nino, who was finishing up cleaning the kitchen. The other man shook his head vehemently and crossed his arms. 

The girl looked up at Adrien then and her eyes went wide as she caught sight of the time behind him. “Shit,” she swore. “You guys are practically closed. I’m so sorry.” Tears welled in her eyes and she looked down quickly, turning towards the door. “Sorry, have a good night.”

Adrien let her get halfway across the dining area before he was looking back at Nino. The other man threw his hands up in the air and turned away. “Wait!” Adrien called. “Are you okay?”

She turned halfway. “I’m fine,” she whispered and Adrien saw her shoulders shake with a silent sob.

“Can you…just hang on one minute for me, okay? Stay right there.” Adrien stepped back into the kitchen.

“Dude, no. I’m supposed to meet Alya in ten minutes,” Nino said immediately, leaning against the back counter.

“She looks so upset though.”

“So? You can’t do anything about that. The fryer is cleaned for the night anyway. She’ll have to cry over curly fries somewhere else.”

“Nino!”

“Adrien, we have to close. Do you want to get fired? You need this job, man.”

Adrien hung his head. “You’re right. Fine.” He stepped back out to see the girl still waiting in the middle of the dining area, half turned towards the door and huging herself. He rounded the counter and moved closer to her, still leaving some room. “Um, the fryer is actually off for the night so I can’t do curly fries.”

She nodded. “That’s…that’s fine. I totally get it. I didn’t realize it was so late.”

“But, uh, the other burger place down the road stays open for another few hours for the bar crowd if you want to go there.”

“Okay.”

Feeling braver, Adrien continued. “It should only take me a few minutes to get everything closed up here if you want some company. You kind of seem like you need to talk.”

Her bottom lip quivered and she blinked a few times. “That would be really nice,” she said quietly.

He held out his hand. “Adrien.”

She pulled her hand away from her body and it peeked out from her bright pink sweater sleeve. “Marinette. I promise I’m not normally a basketcase.”

He smiled. “Nice to meet you, Marinette. I promise I’m not some creepy guy trying to pick you up.”

Marinette laughed and covered her mouth in surprise. “Nice to meet you. Should I wait here or…”

Adrien grimaced, looking back towards Nino. “If you don’t mind stepping outside so I can count the register, I should be done in just a few minutes. You can stay right by the door if you want. I know it’s late.”

She nodded and they walked to the door. Adrien held it open for her. “I’ll be right back,” he assured her and then closed it quickly and locked it.

“You think she’s cute,” Nino grinned, joining him at the counter to witness the cash count. “You like her puffy eyes and pink nose.”

“Don’t be a jerk. She’s obviously having a hard night.”

“She does look familiar. I think she might be new in one of my classes.”

Adrien quickly finished the count and they took the money to the safe. 

“Don’t you have a lot of work to do tonight?” Nino prodded. 

“I’m not going to stay out long. She seems like she needs a friend.”

“Yeah, but you’re a stranger.”

“Good thing you didn’t have this attitude when I was lost in the dorms and looking for my new roommate.”

Nino chuckled. “I’m just feeling impatient. Alya sent me some pictures earlier that make me think study time tonight is going to be the subject of anatomy.”

“Good grief, I hope you’re doing that studying in her room.”

“Don’t worry. We are and your virtue will be kept intact,” Nino teased.

They walked back around to the front and Adrien let out a sigh of relief when he spotted Marinette still standing outside, her back to them. He knocked on the glass lightly so she wouldn’t be frightened when they came through the door. 

“You two have fun,” Nino called, heading in the direction of campus.

Marinette shifted uneasily. “I’m realizing that it’s pretty dumb to just take off with a stranger in the middle of the night to go get curly fries.”

“Oh, right. Is there someone you want to call maybe? Your roommate or a friend or something to let them know?” he offered, trying to look as non-threatening as possible.

Her eyes began to tear up again. “I don’t have anyone,” she cried. “And I shouldn’t have told you that!”

Adrien panicked for a minute, unsure of what to do with the crying stranger in the parking lot of his job. “Hey! What about this? I’ll tweet that I met a new friend named Marinette and we are going to LJ’s for a burger. That way if I’m a psycho, there’s proof?”

She giggled and shook her head. “This is the most bizarre situation I’ve ever been in, I think.”

“Ah, see, you need some more life experience then,” he grinned. “You want to walk there?” He pointed to the neon lights not too far off.

“Sure,” she nodded.

They were silent for a few moments before Adrien found his courage again. “So, you seem pretty upset.”

“Yeah, sorry about that. I’m a mess right now.” Marinette flapped her arms uselessly, her oversized sweater riding up at her waist. 

“Do you want to talk about it?”

She glanced up at him. “Would you mind? I literally know no one on campus and I’m having a really hard time and it would probably help.”

He held out his hand. “Talk away.”

She sniffled again and rubbed at her nose in irritation. “Okay, well, I transferred earlier this week and a bunch of my credits don’t count now? So I’m not even going to graduate when I thought I would.”

“That sucks.”

“Yeah! And so then I get assigned to this dorm and the girl in there hates me. Like she took one look at me and actually told me she hated me.”

“That’s a bit harsh,” he frowned.

She shook her head and ran a fingertip under her eyes to catch any spare tears. “I think she was just pissed that she was losing her solo room, but still. And then my fabric and design teacher is such a bastard. He called me out in front of the whole class and tore into my portfolio on my first day and I just…” She trailed off and seemed to deflate. “I’m just beginning to think that coming here was a mistake.”

“That does sound like a really rough first week.”

She sniffled and nodded. “You’re the first nice person I’ve even met.” She looked up at him with a small smile. “So thank you. I doubt your evening plans included walking a crazy girl to get some curly fries.”

He smiled back at her. “The best laid plans and all that. Besides, this has been much more interesting than planning physics lessons.”

Marinette gave him a horrified look. “You’re a professor?!”

“No!” He laughed as they reached the parking lot. “I do tutoring. I’m a student like you. The tutoring is just a side gig for some extra money.”

“Geez, I was about to be beyond embarrassed.”

He winked at her. “All your secrets will stay safe with me.” He opened the door for her and they went inside.   
_________________________

“Feeling better?” Adrien asked, watching Marinette push the empty fry basket away. She blushed and he felt his heart skip a beat. Even with her eyes still a little puffy and her nose still a little pink, she was gorgeous.

“Much,” she nodded. “Apparently I just needed to cry a lot, talk a little, and eat some greasy food.”

“A great combination,” he agreed. “This was really better anyways. Our curly fries are trash compared to these. And they have the fancy ketchup here.”

She grinned at him. “Ah, but your service is so much better.”

He felt his cheeks warm and he ducked his head. “What are you studying?”

“Fashion,” she sighed. “Well, that was the plan. After the other day, I’m not so sure.”

Adrien grimaced. “What professor was it anyway?”

“Agreste, the dickhead. The guy knows his hair is shaped like a duck ass, doesn’t he?” 

“I really don’t want to tell you this now but that dickhead is my dad,” he winced.

Marinette covered her mouth, her fingers barely poking out of the pink of her sweater. “Shit,” she breathed.

“No, he’s definitely a dickhead,” he grinned. “But it only seemed fair to tell you.”

“I called your dad’s hair a duck ass,” she whispered.

“Well, you weren’t wrong. It really does look like one. Seriously, we don’t have the greatest relationship. You’re not hurting my feelings. I know what he’s like. I’m just sorry he’s part of why this week was so sucky for you.”

Marinette lowered her hands and Adrien watched the movement, fascinated with the small hints of her fingers he could see peeking out of the fabric. Her hands were so small and cute. He saw chips of glittery pink that matched her sweater on some of the visible nails. The color suited her.

“Thank you,” she said, reaching across the table to touch his crossed arms.

Adrien startled, looking down at her hand and then up at her. “For what?”

“For being the first friend I’ve made here. That really means a lot, Adrien.”

He lifted one of his arms and covered her hand with his. “It’s my pleasure.”

**PART TWO**

Nino chuckled. “Either it’s Tuesday night again or you have a date.”

Adrien glanced up from the register and saw Marinette wave from outside the locked glass doors. He grinned and waved back and then held up a finger. She nodded with a smile. “We’re going to get curly fries again.”

“Uh-huh.”

“What? She’s really cool. I told her if she could make it through the rest of the week, I’d treat her to more curly fries.”

“Don’t spoil her too much, dude,” Nino teased. “So, what’s the deal?”

“No deal.” Adrien wrapped a rubberband around the money from the register. “We’re friends and she’s having a hard time settling in.”

“You don’t think she’s cute?”

“Of course I think she’s cute. Look at her.” Adrien glanced up again and felt his cheeks grow warm when Marinette’s face lit up at the attention. She ducked her head shyly with a smile and busied herself with her phone.

“You should ask her out.”

“We’re going out for curly fries.”

Nino huffed. “You know that’s not what I mean.”

“I’m not sure she sees me like that. I think I’m the only person she knows right now.” They walked back to the safe. “Actually, I was hoping maybe you and Alya could do something with us sometime? I think it would make Mari happy to make more friends.”

“Mari,” Nino grinned.

“Stop.”

“You know I’m just teasing. I think it’s pretty awesome that you’re hanging out with someone not in the physics department.”

“I hang out with you.”

“I’m your saving grace,” Nino said solemnly. “What about tomorrow night? Jean says he might actually let me spin a little.”

“I’ll ask Marinette.”

“Don’t you mean Mari?”

“I hate you.”  
__________________________

“So you survived the rest of the week.” Adrien pulled one of the curly fries apart and let it dangle over his mouth before taking a bite.

Marinette giggled and nodded. “I did! I’m pretty sure I have you to thank for that. I was ready to pack it up and move back home.”

“Nonsense. You did that all on your own. How was my dad’s class today?”

“Awful but at least he wasn’t specifically awful to me. It was more of an all encompassing horribleness towards the whole class.”

“Did you tell him his hair looks like a duck ass?” he grinned.

Marinette threw a fry at him and Adrien caught it, biting into it with a wink.

“How was the rest of your week?” she asked.

“Good. I had two more students sign up for tutoring so that will be nice. Nino and I are hoping to move off campus next semester so the extra money will definitely come in handy.”

“You must be really smart if so many people want you to tutor them.”

He laughed. “Nah, I just actually enjoy physics. Sometimes I think that makes a difference in understanding it.” He watched Marinette take a sip of her soda, the bright red straw disappearing between her lips. He felt his pulse speed up. She had the prettiest lips. 

Marinette blinked at him after a moment, eyes a little wide. “Did you want some?” she offered, tilting the cup towards him.

Adrien cleared his throat. “Uh, no, thanks! Sorry, I think I zoned out for a minute.”

She nodded but he watched as a pretty pink spread across her cheeks.

“I was wondering if maybe you would want to hang out with me and a couple of friends tomorrow night. My roommate is supposedly going to be DJing a little at a club and his girlfriend will be there.”

“Oh, um, like a date?”

Adrien sputtered on the sip he had been taking and Marinette cover her mouth, squeezing her eyes shut.

“Not a date! Sorry,” she squeaked.

He groaned, wiping at his mouth with napkin and then cleaning up the drops on the tabletop. He ducked his head, looking at her through his bangs. “I was afraid you would say no to a date.”

“I wouldn’t say no,” she mumbled, hands still covering her mouth.

He straightened. “Okay, uh, Mari, would you like to go with me as my date to see my roomate DJ tomorrow night?”

Marinette smiled, lowering her hands to the table. “I would love to, Adrien.”

**PART THREE**

Marinette opened her dorm room door, looking out expectantly. “Hi.”

“Hi!” Alya smiled. “You’re Marinette, right?”

“Yeah?”

“Excellent. I’m Alya. Can I come in?”

Marinette blinked in surprise. “Um, sure?” She stepped back as Alya moved past her, apparently comfortable with entering a stranger’s room with little more than a name.

Alya looked around. “Adrien said you have a really bitchy roommate. I was almost hoping she was here so I could see who it is.” She picked up a picture on the desk across the room. “Oh, this has to be her. You can see it in her eyes.”

Marinette tried to hide her smile. “You’re a friend of Adrien’s?”

“Obviously he’s told you so much about me,” she replied dryly. “I’m Nino’s girlfriend. You know, Adrien’s roommate?”

“Right! The guy he works with too?”

“That’s the one,” she grinned. “So Adrien said you’re coming out with us tonight.”

Marinette blushed. “Uh, yeah, he asked me to.”

“On a date, right? Don’t let him pull this friends only crap on you. He hasn’t shut up since you showed up last week.”

Marinette let out a nervous giggle and Alya grinned.

“Good,” she nodded. “I was hoping you were just as smitten as he is. Nino said you were but I don’t always trust his judgment. I was thinking we could hang out the rest of the day if you’re free?”

“I was going to study a little but I could always do that tomorrow.”

Alya smiled. “How do you feel about shopping?”

“It’s one of my top five favorite activities,” Marinette laughed.

“I think we’re going to get along just fine.”  
_________________________

Marinette spotted Adrien standing in front of the line going into the club. Alya nudged her arm with a grin.

“Hey!” he smiled. “You guys made it.”

“Sorry we’re a little late,” Marinette apologized, ducking her head. “We ran into a sale at the mall.”

“And this girl knows how to find a deal,” Alya finished. “Look at this awesome dress she got to wear just for you, Sunshine.” She grabbed Marinette’s hand and led her into a spin as the other woman laughed.

“You look really nice, Mari,” Adrien flushed. “Alya said you guys hung out today?”

“We sure did, Sunshine.” Alya swooped in, hooking Marinette’s arm with her own. “Is Nino already inside?”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “You guys ready?”

“Lead the way,” Marinette smiled, sharing an excited look with Alya.  
_________________________

Alya had long since disappeared, winking at Marinette and making some excuse about being moral support for Nino. Adrien brought Marinette a drink that had a fruity scent and tasted sweet and she was finally feeling relaxed. Her day with Alya had been fun but obviously orchestrated, Alya making her feelings about Adrien and his need for someone lovely and kind like Marinette apparent. She knew it hadn’t been Alya’s intention, but as soon as she and Adrien were alone, Marinette felt anxious and unsure of how to act.

“Are you okay?” he finally asked, half the label on his beer bottle torn to shreds.

Marinette shook her head. “Sorry. I’m being weird.”

“Not weird,” he argued. “I just feel like maybe I did something wrong?” His eyes sharpened. “Was it Alya? She told you what a dork I am, didn’t she? I knew it was a mistake to tell her what dorm you live in but she would’ve found out on her own. She’s smart like that.”

Marinette giggled, wrapping her hands around her glass. “She only had the nicest things to say about you, I promise.”

He looked relieved. “Oh, good.”

“I like her. She was a lot of fun. It was nice to get to hang out with another girl. It’s been a while.”

Adrien beamed at her. “I was hoping you would enjoy it. Just so you know, it was all her idea. She wanted to get to know you.”

“I hope I passed the test.”

“I don’t see how you couldn’t.” He looked out over the dance floor. “Uh, how do you feel about dancing?”

“I love it but I’m not good at it,” Marinette winced.

“What if I lead?” Adrien stood and offered his hand, expression hopeful.

Marinette let him guide her to the dance floor, weaving in and out of couples and groups until they were close enough to the DJ stand to see Nino and Alya. Nino gave Adrien a wink and a nod and the bumping mix that had been playing transitioned into something smoother. Adrien blushed but pulled Marinette close, setting a gentle hand on her hip and wrapping the other around her. 

Couples swayed around them and Marinette thought it felt more awkward to resist touching Adrien so she rested her cheek against his chest, his heartbeat loud even with the music. She felt his arms tighten around her and inhaled deeply, smelling expensive cologne mingled with the slight odor of sweat. Something about that was endearing. She wondered if Adrien had been as nervous about their date as she was.  
_________________________

They had danced until their feet hurt, breaking to hang out with Nino and Alya while Nino had a playlist going. Hours later, Adrien was walking Marinette back to her dorm, her hand held tightly in his.

“I’m really glad you came out with us tonight,” he said with a small smile. “With me.”

“Me too. This whole day was just what I needed.” They stopped in front of her building and she looked back at it with a sigh. “I would invite you up for a movie or something but,” she gestured obscurely, “really mean roommate.”

“Ah, yeah,” he nodded. “I mean, it’s pretty late too.”

“Yeah,” Marinette blushed. “I guess it is.”

“Can I see you tomorrow?”

Her blush deepened. “I need to study tomorrow.”

“We can study together,” he grinned. “You could come over to our room. Nino goes to visit his family on Sundays. His grandmother made it a rule.”

“That would be really great.”

“Good,” he beamed. “Maybe we can even go get some curly fries.”

Marinette laughed. “You know, I do eat other things.”

Adrien winked and leaned in to kiss her cheek. “Have a good night, Mari. I can’t wait to see you tomorrow.”

**PART FOUR**

Marinette tugged on the soft cotton skirt and wondered for the seventh time on her walk over to Adrien’s dormitory if she should’ve worn pants instead. She wanted to look pretty but maybe she was trying too hard. They were just supposed to be studying today. She fished her phone out of her purse and frowned. She was out of time now. Hopefully Adrien wouldn’t think she was trying to be... Marinette actually wasn’t even sure what signal she was afraid to send.

She felt butterflies take over her stomach as she found the right door. There was a dirty dry erase board with Adrien and Nino’s names at the top and random bits of half-missing notes written in blue. Marinette spotted Alya’s name and couldn’t help but look for signs of any other girls. There was a Leighanna and a Jillian. “Don’t be that person,” she reprimanded. She raised her hand to knock and was startled when Adrien opened the door, beaming at her.

“You’re here! Come in.” He stepped back and gestured to the room. “Um, there’s my desk chair or...or the bed. So just make yourself comfortable wherever.”

Marinette flushed and stepped into the room, glancing between the bed and desk. “Well, we could spread out on the bed.”

Adrien nodded quickly and closed the door. “Sure, yeah, that works.”

“Have you had a nice day so far?”

“Better now,” he grinned, grabbing his laptop and moving to the corner of his bed that was pushed against his tall desk. He leaned back against the desk. “How’s yours been?”

“Pretty uneventful.” Marinette pulled out her economics textbook. “I may have slept in a bit.”

“Dreaming of me?” Adrien waggled his eyebrows before his cheeks turned pink and he ducked his head. “Sorry, that was really dumb.”

“But true,” Marinette winked, delighted to see his blush darken. “What are you working on?”

“Lesson plans. I have a tutoring session later so I need to get ready for it.”

Marinette felt a slight twinge of disappointment that they wouldn’t be spending the entire day together but she quickly stamped it down.

“What about you?” Adrien nodded to her textbook.

“Econ. It’s one of those classes I really enjoy but I have to keep ahead of it or I get lost.” 

“I had a literature class like that. I loved the stories, but I always needed a little more time to study them to see the themes and stuff that is important in a class like that.” He gave her a lopsided grin. “I didn’t really care about dissecting anything. I just really liked the stories.”

“Do you read a lot?”

Adrien frowned. “Not much right now. School work keeps me pretty busy and I haven’t been in the mood to read lately when I do have free time. Mostly me and Nino play video games to wind down.”

Marinette glanced at the nice television in the corner with a gaming console. “Maybe you and I could play sometime. I enjoy video games too.”

“Yeah?”

“Mmhmm.”

Adrien grinned. “Something to look forward to then.”

Marinette smiled and looked down at her textbook, trying to make herself concentrate on the words. Every once in the while she would look up and watch Adrien for a few moments. His lips moved silently as if he was talking to himself as he keyed things in. It was almost too cute and Marinette returned her attention to her studies before she could get caught.

“Are you hungry?”

As if on cue, Marinette’s stomach grumbled and she blushed. “I guess that answers that.”

“Is pizza okay? I can order us one. They have this great molten brownie thing too. Do you want that?”

“Anything is fine.”

Adrien gave her an amused look. “I’m afraid they don’t have curly fries. We might be breaking tradition.”

“Technically we didn’t have curly fries last night either,” Marinette pointed out.

“Ah, very true. May as well keep up our rebellious streak then!”  
_____________________________

“I’m really glad you came over today,” Adrien said, setting the empty pizza box on his desk. “To be honest, as soon as I started walking back here last night, I was tempted to call you and ask you if you wanted to come over for a movie. I didn’t want it to seem weird though.”

“Well, I did mention the movie first,” Marinette smiled.

“True,” he nodded. “You look really pretty. I meant to tell you that earlier but then I chickened out. I think pizza makes me brave.”

Marinette laughed in surprise, feeling her cheeks warm. “Thanks. You look really nice too.”

Adrien tugged on the green shirt. “This old thing? It was only the fifth one I tried on today. Nino made fun of me the whole time.”

“You chose well.”

“I think so too.”

The air between them crackled with electricity and Marinette was suddenly hoping that her breath didn’t smell too much like pizza. She shifted, feeling very aware of her bare legs peeking out of the cotton skirt. She saw Adrien’s eyes darken as he leaned closer. Marinette’s eyes slid closed, feeling his breath on her face, when there was a knock on the door.

Adrien swore quietly and pulled back with an apologetic expression as he searched for his phone. “Crap. I totally lost track of time. That must be Jillian.” He looked over at Marinette. “The student I tutor,” he assured her before standing and answering the door. “Hey, Jillian. I’m just wrapping up with someone else if you want to go ahead and get set up at the desk.”

The girl who walked in was tall and gorgeous, smiling graciously at Adrien before narrowing her eyes at Marinette. Marinette took in a shaky breath as she slid off the bed and began to gather her things. 

“Sorry,” Adrien said softly, joining her side and reaching for Marinette’s notebook to hand to her. “You’re welcome to stay but we may be a bit of distraction.”

“No, it’s fine. I should get back anyway. I need to do laundry tonight.”

Adrien bit his lip and nodded, handing her backpack to her. “Can I call you when I’m done?” he asked as they walked to the door. “It will be an hour or two. Unless you’re going to be busy?”

“Sure.” Marinette tried not to get her hopes up, but the thought of spending more of the day with Adrien was making her head feel light.

“Maybe you could come back over for the movie or some games or something?”

“That’d be nice.”

“Okay.” Adrien looked nervous for a split second and then he was leaning in, eyes sliding shut and surprising Marinette with a kiss. 

She had to remind herself to breathe again as he pulled away, eyes bright. “Bye,” she squeaked, turning away with a breathy giggle and forcing herself to walk away at a normal pace. She glanced back to see Adrien leaning against the door frame with a goofy grin on his face.


	43. Marinette, Alya, and Felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Can I request of Felix x Marinette "What? I wasn't staring... I was looking at something behind you." Post-broom closet scene maybe?
> 
> Continuation from Chapter 4

“What?” Marinette blinked innocently. “I wasn’t staring...I was looking at something behind you.”

Alya glanced over her shoulder to see Felix reading a book two desk back. “Uh huh. You seem to be looking at something behind me a lot these days,” she smirked. “You used to be looking at what was in front of us more.” She nodded to the back of Adrien’s head and Marinette flushed, sinking down in her seat. 

“I’m a terrible person,” she squeaked.

“Because you like two brothers?”

“Kill me.”

Alya patted her shoulder. “There, there.”  
_______________________________

Marinette was having trouble concentrating on the lesson and hoped Alya was taking decent notes that she could copy later. She frowned at the back of Adrien’s head. If she was being honest with herself, her feelings for him had been fading for a while now. And as far as Adrien was concerned, he had never shown her a sign that he wanted to be anything more than friends. She still thought he was great and a lovely person, but the infatuation had cooled only to be sparked by his sullen brother. It really wasn’t fair.

She glanced over at where Bridgette saw across the aisle. She was doodling hearts on her paper with cursive A’s in them. Marinette watched her cousin look down at Adrien with a sigh. That was new. And relieving, if Marinette was being honest with herself.

She dared a quick glance back and froze to find Felix staring back at her. He locked eyes with her for a moment before pointedly gazing past her at their teacher. Marinette slumped further in her seat and Alya set a wrapped chocolate in front of her without taking her eyes off the front. Marinette smiled and opened the chocolate, feeling a little bit better as soon as the sweet taste hit her tongue.  
_______________________________

“May I speak with you?”

Marinette startled, dropping half of her sandwich to the ground. She looked down at it forlornly before looking up at Felix with wide eyes. “Hi.”

“Is now a good time?” he asked, eyeing the fallen sandwich.

“Sure.” She scooted over even though there was plenty of room and Felix perched on the step beside her. 

“I believe I should take you out.”

“What, like on a date or like an assasination?” she sputtered.

Felix frowned at her. “Ever since our entrapment in the closet the other day, I’ve been thinking about you an annoying amount and I think having dinner with you might allow me to rid myself of these intrusive thoughts.”

Marinette pursed her lips. “You’ve been thinking about me and it annoys you?”

He paled. “When you say it like that, it sounds rude.”

“Don’t worry, it sounded rude the way you said it too.”

Felix’s expression faltered for a moment and then he was standing, brushing himself off. “I apologize for wasting your time.”

“Wait.” Felix turned back to her and Marinette looked up at him. “I think maybe we should go out. I’ve been having annoying thoughts about you as well.”

Felix inhaled sharply and nodded before turning on his heel and walking away.

Marinette felt her cheeks warm despite her confusion. “I guess it’s a date then?”


	44. Marinette and Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rarepair March, Day 30: Ice Cream is for Lovers

“They say this ice cream is magic, you know,” Marinette grinned. “If you go by yourself, Andre can supposedly give you one that will represent your true love.”

Nathaniel tried to hide his smile. “It sounds like you’re proposing a test.”

“Well, I thought it might be fun to see,” Marinette said, suddenly uncertain. “No one knows we’re dating yet. We don’t have to though.”

“I’d like to if you want to,” Nathaniel assured her. “It’s a good thing I like blueberry ice cream.” He tugged on a lock of her hair. 

“I bet I’ll get cherry for your hair and strawberry for your blush,” Marinette teased, delighted as a light pink spread across his cheeks when she pressed her finger to the tip of his nose. “It’s like a little button!”

He swatted at her hand playfully, catching her wrist and shyly kissing her palm before releasing it.  
______________________

“I’m calling it,” Marinette sighed, slumping down to a bench. “This was the third time we’ve missed his cart today.”

Nathaniel sat down beside her and held out his phone. “I don’t mind if you want to try again. This shows that he should be around the Tower now.”

Marinette shook her head. “It was silly anyway.”

“We could just go to an actual ice cream shop.” He bumped his shoulder against hers. “Or was it just about the magic ice cream?”

Marinette flushed. “It may have been about the magic ice cream.” She joined their hands. “Please don’t take this the wrong way but I kinda wanted some proof that this is the real deal.”

Nathaniel pursed his lips for a moment before nodding. “I get that. Honestly, I’m still under the impression that this is the longest dream I’ve ever had and I’m going to wake up soon.”

“Really?”

He smiled. “Marinette, I’ve had a crush on you for as long as I can remember. Finding out that you like me back has been...” He trailed off with a smile. “I’ll just say that I’m going to take every moment I can like the blessing it is.”

“Okay.” Marinette stood, tugging on his hand.

“What? Where are we going?”

“To get regular ice cream?”

He smiled. “Why?”

She snuggled against his arm as they walked. “Because I’ve got all the proof I need.”


	45. Nino and Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rarepair March, Day 31: AU

“The new sound equipment is being delivered to Keynote at eleven so I need you to be there to oversee it,” Chloe instructed, biting into a piece of toast. “Oh! And I set up interviews for the manager position at Treble starting at three so if you can be there with Clark, I would really appreciate it. It’s not that I don’t trust his judgement in picking someone,” she said, reaching for the creamer for her coffee and pausing. “No, actually it’s definitely that I don’t trust his judgement.” She turned to her husband. “So can you take care of those things today?”

Nino smirked. “You forgot.”

Chloe frowned. “Forgot what?” She grabbed her phone, scrolling through her planner. “Wait, what did I forget?”

He hummed and leaned down, kissing her forehead. “I’ll take care of the interviews and delivery. Dinner?”

“I can try. I’ve got to work on that city petition to clean up Rableen Park. and I’ve got a couple dumbasses fighting me on building codes for the new women’s shelter.”

Nino kissed her. “Remember to take a break for lunch, drink more water than coffee, and I’ll see you tonight.”

“Have a good day,” Chloe murmured, glancing back down at her phone. “What the hell did I forget?”  
__________________________

“Our anniversary,” Chloe whined, dragging her feet as she entered her office and saw the large bouquet of lilies on her desk. “I forgot to schedule our anniversary. Worst wife ever.”

“Ms. Bourgeois, your husband is on line 1.”

“Thanks,” she sighed, sinking into her chair and kicking off her heels. It was well past dinner time, the sky outside her window completely dark. “Andrea, go ahead home. I’ve still got a while.”

Her assistant poked her head in. “Are you sure, ma’am?”

Chloe nodded. “Thanks.” She answered the phone on speaker. “Okay, so do you want me to come home to sign the divorce papers or are you just going to fax them over?”

Nino's chuckle filled the room. “It’s fine, Chlo.”

“No, it’s not! There is one day a year that we’re expected to celebrate our love and I worked through it. I made you work through it!”

“That sounds like a lot of pressure for one day. Maybe we can spread it out a little?”

Chloe fingered one of the soft petals of the bouquet. “What are you talking about?”

“Pull up your calendar. Andrea and I have been scheming.”

Frowning, Chloe opened up her work calendar to find the entire next week blocked off. “What...are we going somewhere?”

“We can. Or we can stay home, order in, forget the world outside exists.”

“I can’t take a week away. What about--”

Nino interrupted gently. “Everything is still going to be there when you get back, I promise. We need this, Chlo.”

Chloe softened. “Maybe we could go to the beach?”

“We can definitely do that.”

“Good. It’s been too long since I’ve seen you in a Speedo.”

He laughed and the sound was warm and deep. “Anything you want.”

“You’re the best. You know that, right? I don’t know why you put up with me.”

“You mean the woman who is trying to bring about change in this city? The woman who has helped me start music programs for kids and is building women’s shelters and cleaning up parks? That woman? You don’t know why I put up with her?”

“You make me sound better than I am.”

“I know why you’re doing all this. I know you feel like you owe this to people after your father but...but you work too hard not to actually care about it. You’re amazing, sweetheart.” 

Chloe preened. “Okay, when you say it like that...”

Nino laughed again. “I love you. I know what you’re doing is important and I’m so proud of you, but we both need a break.”

“I know,” she nodded, running the pad of her finger along the phone. “Have you eaten dinner yet?”

“Not yet.”

“I really do have to finish up some stuff here, but would you maybe want to bring something over so we can see each other?”

“It’d be my pleasure. I have to tell you about something that happened in the interviews anyway.”

“Oh no,” Chloe sighed. “What did Clark do now?”

“Fall in love,” Nino laughed. “Don’t worry. I’ll tell you all about it. See you soon, sweetheart.”


	46. Felix and Bridgette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “The only luck that counts is the kind I get when I guess correctly. Anything else is out to get me.” Felix and Bridgette? Fidgette? Brelix???

“The only luck that counts is the kind I get when I guess correctly and that’s more my intelligence than luck,” Felix murmured, wrapping the length of his torn sleeve around his bleeding thigh. “Anything else is out to get me.”

“You were still lucky enough to dodge that energy beam, and out of costume even. I could’ve sworn it was going to hit you.” Bridgette knelt beside him, watching him work while Tikki recharged with a cookie. “You saved my life.”

“That’s what partners do.” He tied the fabric in a knot with a grunt and peered back over the broken wall they were hiding behind as an akuma rampaged in the distance.

Bridgette looked down at her kwami, unable to meet Felix’s eyes. “When did you find out I was Ladybug?”

“A couple of weeks ago.”

She nodded, swallowing thickly. “When you started acting nicer. I guess I should’ve known. I was dumb enough to think you were finally starting to like me.”

Felix sighed, unable to voice everything he was feeling. Hanging out with Bridgette and giving her a chance had let him see just how wonderful she actually was. She was kind and sweet and sassier than he realized. Once he knew, he could see Ladybug in her everyday actions, but none of that was going to sound complimentary right now. There wasn’t really anything he could say to make it better. “I’m sorry,” he murmured.

“It’s fine,” she replied stiffly. “If you’ll help me take down this akuma, I’ll kiss you so you can move on.”

Felix fisted his hand, glaring down at the cursed ring on his finger. “Bri, I--”

“I’m okay now,” Tikki said, voice quiet. Bridgette gave her a stoic nod and called up her transformation. Felix watched it, torn between heartache and awe. 

Ladybug looked down at Felix, expression blank. “Can you transform?”

“I’ll be right behind you,” he promised.

She turned and ran towards the wreckage. Felix inhaled deeply. “Plagg--”

“You could always say no,” the mischievous kwami drawled.

Felix gave him a sharp look. “What?”

Plagg shrugged. “If you think she’s worth it, you could always so no to the kiss until you can convince her you’re no longer interested in her just because of the curse. Of course, that means you’ll be blessed with my presence just a little while longer.” He flashed his holder a wide fanged grin.

Felix turned to look back over the wall. Ladybug was staring in his direction from a perch at the edge of a rooftop. “Claws out. It’s time to go to work.” He felt his transformation wash over him and for the first time since the first time, he felt excitement. “I can last a little longer,” he murmured. “She’s worth it.”


	47. Carapace/Nino and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Would you possibly mind writing “Me? You need me? That’s where you’re wrong. You think I’m some kind of hero, that I’ll save the day. I don’t save things, I … destroy them.” With either Nino and Mari or Nino and alya 

“Me? You need me?” Marinette blinked down at the small box in her hand anxiously and then back up at the hero standing before her. “That’s where you’re wrong.”

Carapace gave her a gentle smile. “I’m not though. You can do this, Mari.”

“You think I’m some kind of hero, that I’ll save the day.” She thought of the new student she had gotten angry with who was then apparently upset enough to be akumatized by Hawkmoth. “I don’t save things, I...destroy them.”

“You haven’t destroyed anything. Please, I really need your help.”

“Adrien was akumatized because of me.”

Carapace put a careful hand on her shoulder. “Adrien was akumatized because Hawkmoth is a bad man.” He glanced towards her window as if he could see his akumatized friend out in the city. “And I can’t do this alone.” He hung his head. “Look, I trust you more than I trust anyone else.”

Marinette frowned. “You don’t know me.”

“Shell off.” Nino gave his best friend half a smile as he caught Wayzz. “Surprise?”

Marinette blinked a couple of times before pushing him in the chest. “You’ve almost been killed like seven times in the last few weeks!”

“Ow! Hey, watch it! Are you trying to make it eight?”

“How dare you be a superhero?!”

“I wanted to tell you so many times, but I needed to protect you.” He cupped her cheek and watched her eyes go a little wide. “Mari, you’re the most important person in the world to me.”

“That’s not playing fair,” she whispered. “How can I stay mad when you say stuff like that?”

He chuckled softly. “I know. Believe me. I’ve been wrestling with this decision for days now.” He reached down and closed her fingers over the box. “I trust you. You’re smart and brave and kind and fair. I need a partner. I can’t do this on my own.”

“Am I dreaming?”

“Do you dream about me often?” he teased.

“Like I’d admit something like that to you.”

Nino flushed but tried for a smug smile. “So you do.”

“You’ll be safer with help, won’t you?” she finally asked, looking back up from the box.

“Maybe,” he shrugged. “But I can’t promise you’ll be safer by my side.”

“I’m not worried about that.”

“That makes one of us then.”

“I guess all of the lame excuses make sense now. I was beginning to think maybe you were dating someone and not telling me.” Marinette tried for a casual expression but her eyes were too tight around the edges.

“That would never happen.”

“Why?” Marinette asked, 

The sound of metal clashing tore through the city and Nino grimaced. “I think we’re going to have to save this talk for later. Wayzz, shell on.”

Marinette watched the transformation in awe. “What do I need to do?”

“You want to help?”

“I want to be by your side,” she clarified.

Carapace felt his breath catch in his throat but nodded quickly. “Open the box. Tikki will tell you what to do. I need to get to the akuma.” Inhaling sharply, he leaned forward, kissing her cheek. “Be careful.”

She slipped her hand into his hood so she could run her thumb along his cheek. “You too. I’m right behind you.”


	48. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from ktwesterna: “Nice try! You can try to hide all you want, but I will always find you. All I have to do is listen to the sound of annoyed muttering.” with Ladynoir please! I'm so excited to see where you go with some of these prompts.

“Nice try!” Chat Noir grinned triumphantly. “You can hide all you want, but I will always find you. All I have to do is listen to the sound of annoyed muttering.”

Ladybug frowned up at him and then groaned, presenting a red and black polka-dotted toy fire truck. “I saw you coming and called up Lucky Charm but...what am I supposed to do with this?”

Chat Noir settled down beside her on the rooftop. “Maybe it’s because I’m not a real threat?” He took the Lucky Charm from her hands and rolled it across the surface of the roof. “I had one just like this as a kid.”

“Maybe it’s Tikki’s way of telling me not to waste our energy on trying to practice with Lucky Charms. I guess it just doesn’t work like that.”

“It was worth a shot anyway,” Chat Noir shrugged. “Next time we do this, you can be the bad guy.”

Ladybug’s brow raised beneath her mask. “Would you Cataclysm me?”

“Never in a million years, my Lady,” Chat Noir quickly assured her, “but I’m more than just Cataclysm, you know.”

“Is that so?” she teased.

He shot her an offended look. “I’ll have you know I’m the total package when it comes to a partner. The whole following the sound of your muttering thing was just a joke.”

“How did you find me?” Ladybug looked around. “I came pretty far out of our usual patrol route.”

Chat Noir tapped his nose proudly. “I could smell you.”

She wrinkled her nose. “What?”

Chat Noir flushed, the faintest pink leaking out beneath the edge of his mask. “Uh, when I’m transformed, I can smell you, well, to be exact, I smell everything more sharply. But I’ve grown really familiar with the way you smell.”

“What do I smell like?”

“I don’t really know how to describe it. It’s just you. Don’t worry, it’s a really nice smell.”

Ladybug froze for a moment. “Do you think it works out of the suit? Like can you smell me as a civilian?”

“The smell thing only works for me as Chat.” He tilted his head, eyes assessing. “But I don’t know. Have we interacted while you were out of the suit?”

“Uh, no, of course not,” she stammered, waving a hand. “Don’t be a silly kitty.” She abruptly stood, dusting herself off. “I should get home.”

“Sure,” he nodded. “Hey, do you think I could keep this?” He held up the spotted fire truck. 

“I’m not sure if it will stay after I drop my transformation,” she warned.

“I’ll chance it.” He stood with her. “That’d be something nice to know too for the future, in case we don’t have to use the Cure.”

“Good point.” She glanced down at the truck in his hand. “Sure, keep it and think of me.”

“Always,” he promised with a grin.

Ladybug rolled her eyes. “Goodnight, Chaton.” She lashed out her yoyo and sailed away.

Chat Noir watched until her figure disappeared into the night. “Goodnight, Marinette,” he smiled.


	49. Marinette/Ladybug and Adrien/Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I was cleaning out old WIPs and found these little snippets under different prompts so I thought I would share. :D

**Bickering: Ladybug and Chat Noir**

“I had it under control,” Ladybug muttered, securing her yoyo around her waist.

“Sorry for worrying about your wellbeing,” Chat Noir spat back, checking his tail for damage. “Next time I’ll just let you free fall and hope for the best.”

“That’s not what I’m…grrrrrr!” She stomped her way across the roof and rolled her eyes. “Chat Noir, thank you so much for saving me.”

“Your sincerity is scorching, Bug.”

She threw her hands up in the air. “I’m trying to apologize!”

“You’re really not!”

“I’m going home. I’ll see you on Thursday for patrol.”

“I’ll try to contain my excitement.”

**Seeing fireworks: Ladybug and Chat Noir**

“These are really nice.” Ladybug leaned back, letting her arms support her as she watched the fireworks explode above them. “Any idea what they’re for?”

“I believe the mayor’s daughter’s birthday,” Chat Noir shrugged. He really should be heading back to the party, but it had been too tempting to linger a little longer with his partner once the fireworks had started. He thought there was something so romantic about watching fireworks with someone.

“Ah, Chloe,” she nodded, making a face. “I had forgotten that was tonight.”

“Yeah. I’m surprised she didn’t invite you. She’s quite the fan, Bugaboo.”

“She did actually. Well, her father did when I had to go talk to him about that slime akuma last week. He wanted me to do a song and dance.” She shuddered and Chat Noir grinned. “I told him I wouldn’t be able to commit.”

“And here you are, laying about on a roof with your favorite Chat, watching the fireworks. For shame, my Lady, for shame.”

She giggled. “Promise you won’t tell?”

“Cross my heart and hope to die.”

“I don’t think I’d like that.”

He glanced over at her. “What?”

“If you died. Maybe just cross your heart.”

Warmth filled Chat Noir’s insides as he nodded. “Cross my heart.”

**Cheek kiss: Ladybug and Adrien**

“I have to get back out there.” Ladybug looked back towards the courtyard, worrying her lip. “Are you sure you’ll be okay here?”

Adrien nodded. “I’ll be fine. Go. They need you.”

She glanced at him. “Stay here, okay? I need to know you’re safe.”

Swallowing hard, he surged forward, pressing his lips to her cheek. His skin caught flame from his mouth outward and continued to travel down his body even as he pulled away. Ladybug squeaked, looking at him with wide, surprised eyes.

“Thank you for always saving me,” he said shyly, even the tips of his ears a bright red.

“I…I always will,” she replied quietly, her own face turning a similar color to her mask. She gave him one last look before darting pack out to face the akuma.

Adrien took a deep breath. “She’s going to need our help. Plagg, claws out!”

**Picture: Chat Noir and Marinette**

“Personally, I find it shameful I don’t have a picture with my favorite citizen.”

Marinette chuckled, offering him an ice cream cone and thanking the vendor. “Well, when you find your favorite citizen, Chat Noir, you should definitely take a picture with them.”

He leaned in with a grin. “I already found her, Marinette Dupain-Cheng.”

“I am not your favorite citizen.” The pair entered the park as twilight began to fall around them. The hushed whispers of people noticing Chat Noir filled the background and he gave a little wave in their general area.

“You are though, but we’ll keep it a secret. Don’t want anyone getting too jealous.”

“Yeah, I wouldn’t want any of the Kitty Chats getting upset with me,” she teased.

Chat Noir groaned. “That’s embarrassing.”

“Oh, come on, I think it’s cute that you have groupies.”

“I think you might be making fun of me, Princess,” he frowned.

“I’ve told you not to call me that, and I’m really not. You deserve all the groupies.”

“What I deserve is a picture with my favorite citizen,” he smirked.

She rolled her eyes. “Let’s take a picture then, silly Kitty.”


	50. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "I've known you for how long and you're still trying to lie to me?" Ladynoir

“I’ve known you for how long and you’re still trying to lie to me?” Ladybug teased gently, bumping her partner’s shoulder with her own. “Talk to me, Kitty. What’s going on?”

Chat Noir sighed, looking out over the city as they sat on the edge of the roof. “I think I’m just having a hard time adjusting, that’s all.”

“Are you not enjoying living with Nino?”

He shook his head. “It isn’t that. That part has been pretty great actually.” He leaned back, bracing his hands behind him. “It’s just everything with my dad. I went to visit him yesterday.”

Ladybug nodded. She had watched Adrien leave the prison before she went in to visit Gabriel. The requested visit had been surprising, Gabriel trying to convince her that his plan was still important and he needed her to complete it for Adrien’s sake. She didn’t plan on telling Adrien of her visit. It seemed better that he not know for now. She had no intention of heeding a word out of Gabriel Agreste’s mouth. He had his chance for redemption and he squandered it.

“I know you don’t think I should be seeing him.”

“I never said that.”

Chat Noir gave her half a smile. “You didn’t have to.”

Ladybug ducked her head. “Sorry. I guess I just think he had his chance to talk to you before and he ignored it.”

“I know,” he replied quietly, clasping his hands together. “Nino tells me the same thing.”

“Not the biggest Gabriel fan.”

“No, he is not,” Chat Noir chuckled but there was no humor in the sound. “No one is anymore really. I guess I just keep thinking that if I’m not willing to forgive him though, how can I ever expect anyone would be willing to forgive me?”

“What are you talking about?”

“We’re wrong sometimes,” he shrugged. “We’ve made mistakes. One day we might be the ones everyone hates.”

“We’re not the bad guys,” Ladybug argued.

“Yeah, but we’re human. I’m not saying what he did was right because it absolutely wasn’t, but it we can’t forgive, how are we any better?”

They sat in silence until Ladybug huffed in irritation. “I really hate when you’re smarter than me.”

“Don’t worry, Bug, it only happens every once in the while,” he grinned. “And thank you.”

“For what?”

“Just for being here through everything.”

Ladybug linked their arms as they stared out over the city they swore to protect. “I can’t imagine being anywhere else.”


	51. Marinette and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s story was commissioned by the fantastic @kestraechowolf for the Royalty AU prompt from my 2018 AU Challenge with Adrien as the Peacock Prince and Marinette as the Butterfly Princess. This one was a lot of fun to work with; thanks so much for the prompt! :)

“I’m not here,” Adrien mumbled in response to the knock on his bedroom door. He pressed his cheek further into his pillow and willed his visitor to go away.

“Yeah, that’s not going to work with me,” Nino replied, pushing the door open. “Come on, you’ve got another meeting today.”

“I don’t want to go.”

“You poor man, being forced to have tea with beautiful princesses so often. It really is torture.” Nino tossed a towel at his head. “Seriously, get up. You need a shower.”

“You’re fired.”

Nino shrugged. “That’s fine. You know Pierre is next in line to be your assistant after me, right?”

Adrien groaned and sat up, hair sticking out in all directions. “Fine, but you’re on thin ice.”

Nino gave him a mocking bow. “You’re ever so kind, your highness. Shower now.”  
_______________________

“Your parents said you didn’t have to do this,” Alya reminded Marinette as she watched the princess fidget with the lace overlay of her skirt.

“I know,” she nodded, “but they need me to. An alliance with the Peacock kingdom could save us.”

“Or you could,” Alya offered. “You’re the most powerful Butterfly wielder in over a century. You don’t have to marry yourself off to some stuffy prince. You’re powerful enough on your own.”

“That’s not how it works,” Marinette sighed. “Besides, he can’t possibly be worse than the Dog Prince. He earned his name well.”

“Is he still at the top of the list?” Alya grimaced.

“He comes with the most power. Our people are in need.”

“I know but...” Alya trailed off as their car began up a long drive. “I guess we’ll just hope the Peacock Prince is a better option.”

“I’m not sure if that is something to hope for,” Marinette winced. “The Peacock kingdom is one of the most ruthless in the realm.”  
_______________________

“Well, the king is a pompous ass, isn’t he?” Alya muttered under her breath the moment they were alone. “Not the best father-in-law to be stuck with.”

“Thankfully he isn’t the one I would be marrying,” Marinette replied quietly, glancing around the empty parlor. “Although the prince’s absence at my greeting doesn’t bode well.”

“The king did seem quite agitated about it.”

The door opened and both women quickly looked towards it to see a man in traditional Peacock servant garb stride through before giving a small bow as another man entered the room. The second man crossed the room and gave a sweeping bow.

“I apologize for my tardiness. I am Prince Adrien of the Agreste line.” He glanced up at Marinette through his eyelashes and blinked in surprise as he straightened. “You’re from the Butterfly kingdom.”

“Princess Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” she nodded, offering her hand.

Adrien kissed it quickly, brushing past the usual customary greeting and taking a seat beside her on the fainting couch. “Your father was voted into his position and your mother holds as much power as he does. The whole thing was revolutionary,” he said excitedly.

“You’re one of the first outside our kingdom to think so,” Marinette answered with a hint of uncertainty.

“I think it’s brilliant!” Adrien exclaimed. “It makes perfect sense. Let the people decide who will lead them. It shouldn’t all come down to who happened to be born into the right family. I’ve always thought that was such ridiculousness. Isn’t that right, Nino?”

Nino grimaced and Alya caught his expression and attempted to stifle her laugh as she joined him by the wall. He glanced at her with a wry smile of his own.

Marinette bowed her head. “I’ll be sure to give them your praise.”

“Tell me about how it all works,” Adrien pushed, eyes bright. “Obviously something isn’t going well or you wouldn’t be here. Although it is odd that you are here. Did my father set this up? He has spoken so poorly of the Butterfly kingdom.” His eyes widened and he quickly continued. “Not that his opinion should be taken with any consideration! I think what your family is doing is amazing. I would love to be a part of it in any capacity.”

Marinette was taken aback by his excitement. The prince was gorgeous but so many of them she met with were. The beauty usually evaporated as soon as the men opened their mouths to spew more antiquated ideals and started treating her as a bargaining tool. There was something about Adrien that gave Marinette pause though. His eyes were sincere, something she hadn’t seen outside her kingdom in a very long time. She may as well see how he handled her then. “Is that a marriage proposal already?” she teased, keeping her face pleasantly blank.

Adrien paled, eyes darting to Nino quickly before returning to Marinette. She waited patiently, eyes sparkling with amusement. “You’re messing with me,” he accused.

“A bit,” she admitted.

Adrien laughed then and it was a musical sound. “You’re not at all intimidated by me, are you?”

Marinette blushed, bowing her head. “I wouldn’t go that far, your highness.”

“Don’t do that,” he requested, gently taking her hand. “Let’s just talk like two people.”

“Is this your first arrangement?” Marinette asked, looking down at their joined hands.

Adrien chuckled bitterly. “Not even close. I didn’t realize there were any princesses I hadn’t met yet.”

“And this is how you are with all of them? It’s a wonder no one has begged to be by your side yet.”

“Oh, they have,” Nino muttered under his breath. “He’s stubborn.”

“Don’t let her fool you,” Alya replied, keeping her voice low. “Where we’re from, she has men following her with flowers and candy every moment we step out the door.”

“We can hear you,” Marinette remarked without turning back to them.

“We meant you too,” Alya replied in mock sweetness with a wink to Nino. His shocked expression eased into a grin.

“She’s more than a servant to you. She’s your friend, isn’t she?” Adrien nodded to Alya. 

“My best friend,” Marinette answered. “Sometimes,” she added with a quick glare back at her handmaiden.

“May I formally request that you extend your stay and both spend the weekend here in our kingdom?

Marinette startled. “You want us to stay?”

“I know it isn’t the normal way to go about with things. You’re supposed to go back to your kingdom and then there is a waiting period and then I invite you to come back and it’s all so exhausting,” he sighed, scooting closer to her on the couch. “You’re the first royal I’ve met who has someone like I have Nino. I’ve seen countless princesses bark orders and talk down to their servants and then smile at me like I should be impressed. You aren’t like that.”

“You don’t have the bar set very high,” Marinette remarked. 

“I was thinking I had the bar set too high with everyone I’ve met,” Adrien argued. “And here you are, not adhering to the proper way of things and talking with me like a person instead of a bank account.”

Marinette flushed. “It’s only human decency.”

“Please stay. I want to know more about you.”

“This is all happening too fast. We haven’t packed for a stay.”

“We can provide anything you need,” he promised, eyes pleading. “Please.”

Marinette stood and Adrien stood with her, startled. She gave him a curtsy. “While I am honored by the offer, Prince Adrien, I have obligations at home. However, if you were to call on me within a week’s time, I would be able to visit again.”

“And now you sound like a proper princess,” he sighed. “Will you really come back if I ask? I think I could spend an entire week learning as much as possible about you.”

Marinette glanced back at Alya who gave her an encouraging nod. “May I have your hand for a moment?”

Adrien offered it to her immediately. Marinette felt her face heat up as she gently took his hand between hers and leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to his palm. She heard Adrien inhale sharply and she pulled away to show the outline of a dark purple butterfly on his palm.

“If you send a formal request, I’ll return before this has the chance to fade.”

Adrien closed his fingers over the butterfly reverently. “The request will be waiting once you return home. That I promise.”

They stood looking at each other, the lack of space between them almost scandalous for a first meeting between royals. Nino finally cleared his throat, receiving an elbow in the side from Alya. It was enough to break the trance though and Marinette and Adrien broke eye contact, stepping back with red cheeks.

Adrien swept down in a low bow. “It’s been more than an honor, Princess Marinette. I’ll count the moments until I am blessed with seeing you again.”

“Flattery.”

“Honesty,” he corrected.

“We should send word to have their car brought around, sir,” Nino prompted, causing Adrien to finally break away from Marinette. He turned at the door with a wide smile.

“Until I see you again, Princess.”

They left the room and Marinette collapsed back down to the fainting couch. 

“Oh, girl, you’re in trouble,” Alya drawled, joining her on the couch once more.

Marinette looked towards the closed parlor door with its carved outline of a royal peacock staring back at her, the symbol of the most feared and respected kingdom in their realm. “You’re telling me,” she breathed.


	52. Felix and Bridgette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from lunalocura: OMG this is perfect! Bridgette and Felix “Welcome to the real world. It sucks. You’re gonna love it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I decided to write this drabble as the aftermath of a showdown with Hawkmoth. Gabriel is on the run and Chat Noir finally received his kiss from Ladybug, freeing him of his curse and Felix is now trying to deal with a life that has been flipped upside down.

“Welcome to the real world. It sucks,” Bridgette said cheerfully, dropping a handful of coins into Felix’s palm before returning to sorting out her dirty laundry along the laverie counter. “You’re going to love it.”

Felix stared down at the money with an unreadable expression. “This time last week, I could’ve bought this building with the money in my bank account, and now I’m having to pay to wash my clothes here.”

“With money you had to borrow to wash your new normal people clothes,” Bridgette winked. “Would it be too much to say ‘that’s life’ right now?”

“Bri.”

Her expression softened. “I know this isn’t what you’re used to, but I promise it’s going to be okay.”

“You can’t know that,” he frowned, lifting a pair of common khakis out of his pile before glancing around the empty area.

“I know us,” she corrected. “So all of your money is frozen and your father is on the run. That’s not great, I know, but you don’t have to go through it alone, Chaton.” She reached for the khakis and tossed them on the counter into one of her piles.

Felix watched her continue to sort and throw clothing in a basket. “Why?” he finally asked.

“Why what?”

“Why help me?”

Bridgette gave him a surprised look. “You’re my partner.”

Felix’s thumb instinctively rubbed along the smooth patch of skin where his ring used to sit. The ring was a heavy weight in his pocket but he wasn’t ready to put it on again. He wasn’t sure if he would ever be ready. “Not anymore.”

She shrugged and lifted her laundry basket. “You not being Chat right now doesn’t change anything.” She walked the basket over to one of the washing machines and started pushing the clothes into it.

“I’ve been awful to you,” he said, following her.

“I haven’t always been sweet to you either,” she countered. “Besides you’re still here.”

Felix sighed and leaned against the neighboring machine. “Quite the pair we make then, huh?” He held out the coins as she fed them to the machine. “What do you mean I’m still here?”

Bridgette refused to meet his eyes as she chose the settings. “I guess I thought once you got your kiss, you might disappear,” she murmured.

“Then you didn’t know the stipulations of the kiss, I guess.”

She dared a glance up at him before moving back towards the rest of their clothes. “We’re going to be here for a while. I hope you brought something to read.”

Felix gave her a small smile. “Surely you know me better than that.” He slid a book from his messenger bag. “I haven’t started it yet. We could, uh...” He cleared his throat and straightened. “We could read it together while we wait, if you’d like.”

Bridgette tried to temper the sudden rise in her heartbeat. No good could come from thoughts of Felix being more than a friend. She nodded and joined him in the plastic chairs along the wall. She could be content with this. She would really try to be.

Felix let himself relax in the warmth of her body as she settled in beside him. He felt the tension ease away and he exhaled in relief, opening the book between them. “Would you like me to read it aloud?” Bridgette nodded and Felix began to read. He could be content with this, her friendship. He didn’t deserve anything more than that.


	53. Marinette, Adrien, Alya, and Nino

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a continuation drabble and since the first part is from another set, I've posted them both here :)

**PART ONE**

“Excuse me, but you’ve got some explaining to do,” Alya hissed, hooking Marinette’s arm and pulling her to the side.

“What are you talking about?”

“This.” Alya held up her phone, a dark picture of Ladybug and Chat Noir kissing in an alley on the screen.

Marinette quickly pushed the phone down. “Where did you get that?”

“That’s your question?!” Aya glanced around. “When in the world did you and Chat start kissing?! That’s the real answer I need.”

Marinette winced. “Um, a few weeks ago?”

“A few weeks ago?!”

“Keep your voice down!” she flushed, looking around to see if anyone in the courtyard was paying attention to them. 

“How in the world did that happen? And what about Adrien? Are you just done with him out of the blue now?”

“Can we not talk about this now, please?” Marinette begged as their classmates began to file into the school. “I promise I will tell you about it after school.”

Alya studied her for a moment and then nodded. “Fine. I wanted to talk to you before I posted this on the blog anyway. Someone sent it to me anonymously last night.”

“Thanks.”

“But you will explain.” 

Marinette grinned. “Yes, ma’am, Ladyblogger.”  
___________________________

Marinette gasped as a hand darted out from the supply closet and pulled her inside. 

“Hi,” Adrien grinned, pulling the door closed after her and hugging her to him.

“Hi,” she giggled, going up on the tips of her toes to kiss him. “Having a good day?”

“Better now,” he winked.

She looked around. “The supply closet, huh?”

“I was having withdrawals,” he nodded solemnly. “It was my first idea.”

“Silly kitty.” She glanced at the door. “We may have trouble.”

“What’s going on?”

“Someone sent Alya a picture of us kissing from the other night.”

“Wait, which us?”

“Super us.”

“Ah.”

“So at least that, I guess.” She scrunched her nose. “I don’t exactly love all the sneaking around. One of Alya’s first questions was ‘what about Adrien?’ so I’ve got to figure out what to tell her.”

He ran his hand down her arm. “You trusted her enough to tell her you’re Ladybug. Maybe we can tell her I’m Chat too.”

“I guess it could actually be helpful if she knew. She could keep stuff off the Ladyblog if it was incriminating.” 

“See? Everything will work out fine, my Lady.” Adrien’s alarm went off and he fished his phone out of his pocket, cutting the sound. “I have to go. See you tonight?”

“You coming by?” she grinned.

“If my princess will allow it,” he winked.

“I think I can,” she teased, kissing him once more before they left the closet.  
___________________________

Alya settled back on the chaise. “Okay, Miss Spots, spill.”

Marinette sighed. “You just can’t let this be easy, can you?”

Her best friend grinned. “Looks like it’s easy enough with Chat. You could use a challenge.”

“Alya!” Marinette picked up a throw pillow from the floor and lobbed it at her head.

Alya dodged the pillow with a laugh. “Okay, okay, tell me how this all happened.”

“I don’t know. Some stuff came up a few weeks ago and we talked it through and…and then we decided to start dating as Ladybug and Chat Noir.”

“Uh-huh. So you know who Chat is under the mask now?”

Marinette froze. “Um, yes?”

“But you didn’t when you told me about being Ladybug not long before that.”

“No,” she answered slowly.

“So that means Chat has to be someone you already knew if you started dating him so quickly,” Alya grinned triumphantly. 

“You said you weren’t going to try to find out who Chat is after I told you my secret,” Marinette accused.

“Well, sure, but that was before he started dating my best friend. Also, my ship is sailing and I’m pretty thrilled. There’s been a betting pool for some time on the blog so I’m about to come into a nice lump sum.”

“I’m so happy for you,” Marinette said dryly. “Seriously though, Al, you can’t tell anyone about this.”

“About the Ladynoir thing or the you being Ladybug?”

“First of all, please don’t ship name us–”

“Too late.”

“And second, of course you can’t say anything about me being Ladybug, but also–”

“You might want to keep your voice down, Princess,” Chat Noir grinned, peeking his head in from the skylight above. “You never know who is listening.”

Alya straightened up, pulling her phone out. “Interview?”

“No,” they both answered.

“Fine,” she huffed, dropping it again. “But I would like some off-the-record friend answers please.”

Marinette looked at Chat Noir. “It’s up to you.”

“Actually,” Alya interjected, “I would like to propose my own theory with evidence.”

Marinette frowned. “That sounds ominous.”

Alya winked and picked up her phone, opening her photos. “Exhibit A, a Ladynoir kiss in an alley sent in from an anonymous source who I will now admit was actually me.” She held up the phone and Chat Noir took it. 

“I should get this printed and framed.”

“Don’t you dare,” Marinette warned.

He grinned and handed Alya her phone back. “Exhibit B, Chat Noir seen hanging around Marinette’s balcony.” Alya smugly turned her phone around to show Marinette resting her head on Chat Noir’s shoulder as they looked out over the city.

“Where did you get this one?”

“Oh, that’s a Cesaire original. I was going to show it to you once you told me about the Ladynoir one.”

“You’re a stalker.”

“Hey, it was a right time, right place kind of thing.” Alya’s expression grew serious. “And I’ve had it for a week and haven’t posted it. I wouldn’t bring that kind of attention on you.”

Marinette’s expression softened. “I know. Thank you.”

Alya’s smugness returned quickly as she flipped to the next picture. “And here, we have a very convincing Ladybug cosplayer hanging outside the Agreste mansion with would you believe it? Adrien Agreste leaning out the window to kiss her goodnight.”

Marinette paled. “Well, maybe Adrien paid someone to dress up like Ladybug because he has a crush.”

Chat Noir glanced at her. “You really think he would do that?”

“Maybe.”

“Hmmm.”

Alya glanced between them suspiciously. “Fine. I’ve shown you my Ladynoir and my Marichat and my Ladrien–”

“Your what’s?” Chat Noir grinned.

“Ladynoir, you and Ladybug.”

“Okay,” he nodded.

“Marichat, you and Marinette.”

“Makes sense.”

“Ladrien, you and Ladybug.”

“Oh, I get it because…” Chat Noir trailed off. “I think you meant Adrien and Ladybug.”

“Slip of the tongue,” Alya grinned. 

“Clearly.”

“And now we have Adrinette. I’m sorry, Chat, but this one may be hard to see.” Alya turned her phone around to show a picture of Marinette and Adrien sneaking out of the supply closet, Adrien’s hand on her hip and Marinette half-turned to kiss his cheek.

Chat Noir cleared his throat. “Ah, so Adrinette is Adrien and Marinette.”

Marinette grabbed the phone. “You are such a stalky stalking stalker!”

“Excuse me, Adrien’s schedule keeper, but I’m looking out for you two.” Alya took the phone back. “I am so happy for you guys but if I figured this all out in a week, there are going to be others.”

Chat Noir raised a finger. “Can we go back to the Adrien’s schedule keeper thing?”

“No,” both girls answered.

“Fair,” he nodded. “And just to be clear, there is no chance you don’t realize who I am at this point, right?”

“You may as well drop the ears and tail, Sunshine,” Alya smiled. “I’ll do what I can when it comes to the blog and keeping your identities safe but if you guys are coming out as Ladynoir, you’re going to have to be a lot more careful everywhere else.”

Chat Noir sat down in the desk chair and pulled Marinette into his lap. “What are you thinking?”

“I don’t know,” she frowned. 

“Can I make a suggestion?” 

Marinette and Chat Noir looked in Alya’s direction and nodded.

“I haven’t seen any super incriminating Ladynoir stuff come out. Maybe if you guys start acting more couply as Adrien and Marinette, it won’t seem so obvious. But you definitely can’t keep doing Spider-Man kisses and balcony scenes out in the open.”

Chat grinned up at Marinette. “What do you think, my Lady? Wanna be my girlfriend?”

“Why, Chat Noir, you know better than that. I’m dating Adrien Agreste,” she teased, kissing the tip of his nose.

“What have I done?” Alya sighed happily, watching her friends.

**PART TWO**

“You’re not supposed to be here, my Lady,” Adrien grinned, offering his right hand as Ladybug dropped down into his room. “Someone could see.”

“I’m just checking in on a civilian after he was targeted by an akuma. It’s a valid excuse.” She touched his cheek. “Are you okay?”

Adrien pressed against her touch. “I’m fine.”

“And your wrist?” she demanded, stepping back.

He winced and held up his left hand, tightly wrapped in a bandage. “Officially sprained.”

“No patrol for you this week.”

“Mari--”

“That’s Miss Ladybug to you, Adrien Agreste,” she winked. “I mean it though, you’ll only make it worse if you try to go out as Chat.”

He frowned. “I know, but you might need me.”

“Then we’ll cross that bridge when we get to it.”

“Spots make you bossy,” he grumbled.

Ladybug let out a bark of surprised laughter and her boyfriend grinned at her.

“Do you have time to stay for a little bit?” he asked.

“I don’t know. I should go home and work on my chemistry homework.”

“But we have such great chemistry right here.”

“Ooo, you smooth Kitty,” she crooned, dropping her transformation as he pulled her to him, careful of his hurt wrist.

“I try,” he replied smugly.  
_______________________

“I’ve noticed Chat has been obviously absent since the last akuma,” Alya murmured as their classmates mingled around the courtyard.

“Yeah, his wrist is sprained. I’m hoping nothing comes up until it heals,” Marinette replied, keeping an eye out for Adrien. “Have you been stalking us again?”

“It isn’t my fault that my nightly walks happen to coincide with your patrol route.”

“Mmhmm.”

Alya pursed her lips and picked at a stray bit of lint on her pant leg. “So Nino and I were talking and we were wondering if you guys maybe needed help.”

Marinette turned to her best friend. “You told Nino?”

“Um...”

“Alya!”

“If it makes it even a little bit better, he’s an even better secret keeper than me,” Alya replied with a sheepish smile. “I didn’t mean to tell him. Not really. It just sort of happened. Besides, he already knew about Adrien.”

“Oh.” Marinette shifted, eyes searching for Adrien again. “I guess it’s okay. I do trust Nino.”

“Good because we’ve kind of made this plan to be your sidekicks.”

“Our what?” Marinette looked at Alya in surprise.

“You know, like your inside guy and gal. Well, it’s my plan anyway and Nino said he would come along so I don’t get myself killed.”

“He’s a very good boyfriend.”

“He’s the best,” Alya sighed happily. 

“You guys can’t be our sidekicks. You could get hurt.”

“We could get hurt anyway,” Alya pointed out. “Besides, the Cure always takes care of stuff.”

“Only if the akuma caused it.” She gestured to Adrien as he and Nino entered the building. “Case in point, I’m down one Chaton because of his wrist getting sprained before he was able to transform.”

“We can be careful. Come on, you guys can use us.”

“Ah, she’s sharing the sidekick plan,” Nino nodded, taking a seat on Alya’s other side. “You can totally say no.”

“Does she know that?” Marinette laughed.

“I’m sitting right here, you know,” Alya huffed.

Adrien kissed Marinette’s cheek and settled down beside her. “It would be dangerous.”

“But awesome, right?” Alya prodded. “Super couples kicking ass and taking names.”

“You’re going to give me gray hair. I just know it.” Nino put his arm around her and pulled her close.

“You’d look handsome with gray hair. Come on, Adrien, admit this is a good plan.”

Adrien gave Marinette a sheepish look. “Sometimes we do need help.”

“This will not end well,” Marinette groaned.

Alya linked their arms. “Don’t worry, Mari, we can keep it our little secret.”


	54. Marinette and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Curly Fry Crush, Part 5
> 
> Continuation from Chapter 42

Marinette was going to concentrate. She was going to concentrate on her economics chapter and not check her phone for the fifth time in probably as many minutes. Concentrate. Concentrate. Concen--

Her phone buzzed and she jumped, grabbing it quickly.

**Adrien: Hey! Jillian is doing a practice test right now so I wanted to check in and see if you still want to do something later. :)**

She flushed, lips tingling all over again with the memory of Adrien kissing her.

**Marinette: Are you sure you aren’t tired of me yet?**

She stared at the unsent message with a frown. No, that sounded like she was looking for a compliment, which she was, but no reason to seem too needy. She deleted the message and started again.

**Marinette: I’d love to if you aren’t going to be too tired. I’m not really getting much studying done anyway.**

There. That wasn’t too bad. Three dots immediately appeared and she felt giddiness bubbling in her chest. She’d never experienced this before, this exciting newness with someone. It almost made her feel lightheaded and it definitely made her feel happy.

**Adrien: I was trying to come up with some charming line about tutoring you but it all sounded lame.**

Marinette snorted, watching the dots blink as Adrien wrote more.

**Adrien: I know I said you could come back here but would you want to get out and do something since we were here all day? There’s a nice coffee shop right off campus and they usually have live music on Sunday nights.**

**Marinette: That sounds perfect.**

**Adrien: Great! I’ll come by your building as soon as I get done. :)**

She pushed her book away and stood, studying her reflection in the long mirror on her closet door. Would it be weird if she changed? And if she changed, should she put on something nicer or more casual? Adrien probably wouldn’t change so that would make it even more obvious. 

She pulled her hair up into a high bun and wrapped a pink ribbon around it, letting the ends hang down the back of her neck. She freshened her eyeshadow and lipstick and sat back on the bed with a sigh. “And now I wait,” she murmured, reluctantly pulling her book back onto her lap.  
_________________________

“Is my father doing his end of semester design contest thing?” Adrien stirred his coffee as a soft guitar melody played in the background of the small coffee house.

“He announced it Friday. It sounds like a big deal,” Marinette winced.

He rolled his eyes. “I mean, I guess it is. He likes to scare his students with it. He’s very proud of that, I think.”

“One of the girls in my class is retaking it from last year. She said she had a nervous breakdown and just didn’t show up for the last month because of the contest.”

“Good grief.” Adrien sat back in his chair with a shake of his head. “It’s design; it shouldn’t be that much pressure.”

“He said it has to be tough because the real fashion world is even worse.”

“And this is what you want to do?”

Marinette smiled, ducking her head. “I’m definitely giving it some thought now, but I do love creating things.”

“I bet you’re going to blow him away. He’ll probably have to ditch the contest after you win because no one else will ever be good enough,” Adrien grinned, leaning forward again.

“Stop, I’m not that good.”

“I bet you are. You’d have to be for him to let you in his class with late admission. I know my father’s standards and they’re a notch above high.”

She blushed and broke off a chunk of her cookie. “Okay, maybe I’m a little good.”

“Ah, there she is,” he teased. “I knew you had to have a little pride in there. I can even put in a good word for you, if you want.”

Marinette frowned. “No, please don’t do that.”

“Why not?”

She shrugged. “If I do well, I want it to be because of my designs, not for any other reason.”

Adrien’s expression melted into a mask of fondness. “Just when I thought I couldn’t like you any more than I already do.”

Marinette felt her cheeks flame. She looked down at her plate with a smile. “You kissed me earlier.”

“I sure did.” His voice took on a hesitant tone. “Was that okay?”

“That depends.”

“On what?”

“If you’re planning on doing it again.” 

“If you want me to, absolutely.”  
_________________________

“This is my least favorite part,” Marinette admitted when they reached the front of her dorm. “The goodbye.”

“You haven’t gotten tired of me yet?” Adrien asked hopefully and she felt herself fall just a little further for him for having the same thought she did.

“Not even close.” She watched his cheeks darken as he ducked his head with another smile. Their faces were going to be sore tomorrow from all the smiling they’d done. “Do you have a busy Monday?”

“Yeah, unfortunately. I’m working until close after classes but if you came by for dinner, it’d definitely be on the house.”

“I’m going to need to find the campus gym if I keep hanging out with you,” she teased. 

“I can show you were that is too,” he laughed. “I wouldn’t survive at work without it. I’m way too weak for the bacon cheeseburger.”

“Good to know,” she grinned, scuffing the toe of her ballet flat against the pavement.

Adrien stepped closer and set a tentative hand on her waist. She met his eyes for a brief moment and then they were kissing gently. It was much too short, in Marinette’s opinion as she tried to follow his lips when he pulled away. Adrien gave her another quick kiss and stepped back.

“I can’t promise I’m not going to text you as soon as I get back to the room. Feel free to ignore me.” 

“I would never,” she winked. “Have a good night, Adrien.”

“Sweet dreams, Marinette.”


	55. Nino, Adrien, and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Adrien, Nino, and Marinette with “This mess is no longer mine to deal with. Have fun!” prompt

“I tried to warn you guys to be careful so I’m considering this mess no longer mine to deal with,” Alya grinned, dropping the tabloid on the counter. “Have fun!” She waved cheekily at the trio before pulling Marinette’s apartment door shut behind her.

“Well, this isn’t great,” Nino sighed, picking up the tabloid. The front page was covered in pictures of him. There was a picture of him kissing Chat Noir on the roof of his apartment building. A picture of him holding Ladybug close and whispering in her ear on his balcony. A picture of him smiling and clutching Adrien’s hand at a Gabriel function right beside a picture of him kissing Marinette’s neck as she laughed outside the bakery. 

“They’re calling you DJ Playboy,” Marinette giggled, leaning over his shoulder to read a caption. “It’s a little great.”

“It’s really not,” he groaned, dropping his forehead to the counter.

Adrien winked at Marinette and pulled the tabloid closer. “Nino Lahiffe, a relatively new sensation in the Paris music scene-- hey, they called you a music sensation, that’s good, right?”

“I’m breaking up with you,” Nino grumbled.

“...has been seen hooking up with some of the biggest names in Paris, including both Ladybug and Chat Noir, fashion model Adrien Agreste, and other unidentified civilians.”

“My picture is right there!” Marinette exclaimed. “They didn’t even try to find out my name.”

Nino raised his head enough to give her a small smile.

“Lahiffe was not available for comment but sources say he is still single and ready to mingle with anyone pretty enough to catch his eye,” Adrien continued.

“What source would say that?!” Nino demanded. “That’s so lame.”

“And untrue.”

“Well, yeah, that too.”

“Okay, let’s look at this seriously,” Marinette suggested. “It could make you a target.”

“I care more about the fact that I look like a cheating sleazeball.”

“When you’re actually the most committed guy in the world.” Adrien kissed the back of Nino’s head. “Okay, what if we officially come out as a poly group?”

“I thought you were trying to hold off on that because of what Gabriel said.”

Adrien shrugged. “I don’t care. He backtracked on the me coming out as bi thing when it boosted his popularity.” He rolled his eyes and slumped onto the stool beside Nino. “Maybe the three of us should just publicly make our relationship known and say we were keeping it a private matter but didn’t like what this article implied.”

“And Ladybug and Chat?” Marinette asked.

“What, like you don’t have a celebrity freebie list?” Adrien grinned.

Marinette nudged Nino’s arm. “How do you feel about that, Ninny?”

“You know I’ve always been pro out and proud,” he chuckled. “I just want to make sure you guys are safe.”

“We’ll have to watch our super selves,” Adrien nodded. “We need to be more careful about being seen with you when we’re transformed.”

“You’re too handsome to resist is the problem,” Marinette added, kissing her boyfriend’s cheek.

Adrien kissed Nino’s other cheek. “You can say that again.”

Nino flushed, pulling them both close to him. “You guys are so freaking corny. I love you.”


	56. Nino and Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from agatstone: Hey, so like you asked, here is my first request (rhyme not intended). Non-romantic Nino/Nath (we rarely see them together) to "Can I ask a stupid question?”

“Can I ask a stupid question?”

Nino grinned without looking up from his mixing program. “If you want a stupid answer.”

Nathaniel chuckled, taking the chair beside him. “Okay, so I’m trying to do this movie thing with some of my art. Wait, no, not really a movie with like a plot or something, but it’s a project to send off as my portfolio to this program I’m hoping to get into.”

“Like a slideshow?”

Nathaniel scrunched his nose. “No, not like that either. I don’t want it to be boring but I’m kind of at a loss for what to do. I was hoping maybe you had some suggestions.”

Nino leaned back in his chair, lifting his hat to scratch at his head. “Does it have to only be two-dimensional art?”

“No, there aren’t any requirements really. I just need to show my range. I’m not much of a sculptor though if that’s what you’re suggesting.”

“No, I wasn’t thinking that, but statues might be a good idea.” His eyes lit up. “Can you have people in your movie?”

“I guess,” Nathaniel answered slowly, unsure of the direction of the conversation.

Nino grinned. “I think I have an idea.”  
__________________________

Kim flexed his muscles, the afternoon landscape Nathaniel had painted along his shoulder blades rippling. 

“Dude, you’ve got to hold still while I get this,” Nino laughed, panning his camera to film the live painting. He kept the film running as the camera moved to where Nathaniel was working on a nighttime scene on Max’s back. Nathaniel smiled at the camera quickly before going back to concentrating on his stars.

“This looks so cool!” Marinette exclaimed, twisting her arm to look at all the delicate painted flowers trailing up her skin.

Alya smiled at her reflection in a compact, the green painted leaves making a striking contract against her skin. “I think this absolutely catches my essence.”

“Obviously I’m the best,” Chloe sniffed, fluttering her eyelashes and turning her cheek to show the elaborate pearlescent honeycomb pattern painted on her skin.

Other classmates stood around the park, talking and waiting for their turn. Nathaniel was covered in specks of paints, used brushes tucked behind his ear and in random pockets as he moved from friend to friend, Nino catching it all on film.   
__________________________

“I got in!” Nathaniel slapped an envelope down beside Nino’s computer with a huge grin. “They said my portfolio was the most creative one they’ve ever seen!”

Nino turned to him. “That’s awesome, dude! I’m proud of you.”

“You did it!”

Nino waved a hand as Nathaniel sat down beside him. “I held a camera. You did all the heavy lifting.”

“Seriously, thank you though.” Nathaniel bumped his shoulder against Nino’s. “It really means a lot to me that you were willing to help that much.”

“That’s what friends are for.”

“Then I’m really lucky to have you as a friend.”


	57. Adrien and Marinette

“I just want you to be safe. I couldn’t live with myself if something happened to you.” Marinette straightened her spine and pointed to the classroom filled with their friends. “Now get in there.”

Adrien crossed his arms. “I feel the same way so after you.”

“I’m going to be right behind you,” she huffed.

“And as a gentleman, I insist you go first so I know you’re safe.”

Marinette narrowed her eyes, listening for the sound of the akuma coming closer. She never realized Adrien could be so stubborn. It was infuriating and somewhat familiar. “Adrien.”

“Marinette.”

“Oh, for crying out loud!” Nino grabbed both of their arms, pulling them into the classroom as Ivan slammed the door shut behind them. “I swear you two would try to out-stubborn each other until the akuma got you.” 

They flushed, turning away from each other and mumbling apologies. Marinette took count of everyone in the room, freezing when she realized who was missing. “Alya.”

“She’s fine,” Nino said in a hushed voice, joining her side.

Marinette studied him for a moment. “You know,” she whispered.

He held her eyes a second before looking away. “I don’t know what you’re talking about. I’m sure Rena Rouge, Ladybug, and Chat Noir will save us any minute now though.”

“Not if they’re stuck somewhere away from the fight.”

Nino nodded, voice barely a whisper. “I had my suspicions. Chat?”

Marinette frowned, ducking her head. “I don’t know.”

Nino’s eyes cut across the room to Adrien but he quickly brought his attention back. “Okay, I’ll make sure you get a distraction. Get by the door and be ready.”

She watched him cross the room to talk with Adrien as she waited by the door. Now that she had a moment to think, she could feel her cheeks warm as she remembered arguing with Adrien outside the door. If he had just gone in like she asked, she would already be in spots and helping Alya with the akuma. She squeezed her eyes shut. And the thing she said about wanting to keep him safe was so embarrassing. She could get away with that as Ladybug; she was surprised he hadn’t laughed at her.

Nino was suddenly banging on the window across the room and everyone else was rushing towards it to see what he saw. Marinette slipped out of the room quickly, only stepping just outside the door to transform. “Tikki, spots on!”

Ladybug turned towards the stairs to find Adrien standing there, face red. He waved awkwardly. “Hi, my Lady. Fancy seeing you here.”


	58. Nathaniel and Luka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from impishheart: Hi Season! I love your writing! If you're willing, could you maybe do Luka and Nathaniel with “If there’s anything I hate, it’s that I can’t get this right.”? Have a great day!

“If there’s anything I hate, it’s that I can’t get this right,” Nathaniel growled. “What even are hands?” He glared at his own hand holding his tablet pen. “Can people just not have hands on this page? I can get away with there being no hands at all in this comic, can’t I?”

Luka chuckled softly, setting his guitar aside and moving closer to his boyfriend. “Which hands are giving you trouble?”

“All the hands,” he grumbled. “All the hands, all the time.”

“What can I do to help?”

“Make me a better artist.”

“You’re a great artist.”

“I’m mediocre, at best, and,” he continued before Luka could disagree, “I’m going to be less than mediocre when I try to line these awful hands. What even happened to this guy? Did he break all of his fingers and just think, ‘Hey, this is fine’.”

“I wonder if anyone knows how dramatic you really are,” Luka mused.

“I’m not dramatic; I’m realistic,” Nathaniel sniffed. 

“I see.”

Nathaniel sighed, dropping his tablet in his lap. “I’m going to lose the contract.”

“No, you aren’t.”

“I am. They’re going to see that it was a mistake to hire me for this comic. They think I’m my portfolio but that’s a lie! You put all your best stuff in your portfolio but that’s, like, the best stuff you’ve ever done. You can’t just reproduce that at the drop of a hat. I’m screwed.”

“You’re not screwed, but you are being a tad ridiculous.” Luka reached for his guitar.

“Are you going to sing a magic song and make everything better?”

“I don’t know. Are you going to stop being a smartass?”

Nathaniel laughed. “I will if you sing to me.”

“It’s a deal. I play and sing and you work on the hands.”

“I can’t do the hands.”

“Hush,” Luka murmured, beginning to strum.

Nathaniel glared at the hands of the man in the first panel but felt his muscles relax when he heard Luka’s voice. Maybe if he just did sketchy hands, they wouldn’t be so bad. It would be something to work off of anyway. He went through panel by panel and sketched the hands for the characters. Some were better than others but they weren’t all bad. He readjusted the tablet in his lap and kept working, going back to refine some of the less than stellar sketched hands. Luka continued to sing and hum and play.

“I’m pretty sure you’re magic,” Nathaniel finally said once Luka’s music stopped after a while.

“I might be,” Luka smiled. “Ah, see, those look great.”

Nathaniel flushed. “They’re okay.”

“Are you done?”

“For now, I think. I’ll send them and see what my editor says.”

“Good,” Luka nodded, standing and putting his guitar on its stand. “Then let’s order in food and spend the rest of the night doing absolutely nothing together.”

“See?” Nathaniel smiled, standing as well and kissing his cheek. “Magic.”


	59. Gabriel and Jagged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chapter 19

“Which one of these pretty birds have ya got your eye on, Gabe?” Jagged leaned back in his chair, knocking the heels of his combat boots to the surface of the table. He snorted. “A pretty bird for the pretty bird.”

Gabriel eyed his boots in disgust before returning his attention to the books strewn across the library table. “I don’t have time for any of that. As you can see, I’m rather busy,” he replied pointedly.

“Doing fancy drawings.”

“Designing,” Gabriel corrected. “Don’t you have some dirty alley you should be hanging out in?”

“Very funny. I think you might be getting better at jokes.”

“How good for me.”

Jagged laughed and looked around. “What about that one? She’s got nice legs.”

“Jagged.”

“Hmmm?”

His partner turned his attention to him and Gabriel’s retort died on his lips. “Nevermind.”

“Wanna go grab some dinner?”

“I can’t; I have to finish this.”

Jagged dropped his head back against the top of the seat rest with a sigh.

“You don’t have to stay here. I’m not sure why you’re here to begin with.”

“To keep you company.”

“I didn’t ask for company.”

Jagged shrugged. “That’s kind of our thing though, isn’t it?”

Gabriel frowned at his half finished evening gown design. “What do you mean?”

“You never ask for things but I give them to you anyway. That’s how our relationship works.”

The way his heart fluttered at Jagged’s use of ‘relationship’ startled Gabriel and he grimaced. “You’re delusional.”

“Possibly,” Jagged conceded, lifting his feet and setting them on the ground. He stood and grabbed his leather jacket from the back of the chair, pulling it on before he leaned down so his lips were close to Gabriel’s ear. “But so are you, mate.”


	60. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Chapter 48
> 
> Tumblr prompt: “Catch me if you can!!” Ladynoir please! Your writing makes me so happy!! :)

“Catch me if you can, Kitty!” Ladybug grinned before taking off across the rooftops. Chat Noir watched her go, giving her the head start they had agreed on for their next experiment. She was clever. He had a feeling she was going to try to go somewhere that would mask her scent.

He smiled, taking the time to stretch before casually reaching for his baton and walking to the edge of the roof. She could try to hide as much as she wanted. He would be able to pick out her scent anywhere.  
_______________________

Ladybug was quite pleased with herself, if she was being honest. She had planned ahead and left a bottle of the new Adrien fragrance on the rooftop of the school and her first stop was dousing herself in it before continuing on her trek across the city. She wasn’t sure exactly how Chat Noir’s scenting worked but the chemical concoction should overpower her natural scent at least.

Instead of wearing herself out darting from place to place, she had plotted out different spots to wait in increments during their usual patrol time. They agreed if Chat Noir hadn’t found her by the time their patrol usually ended, Ladybug would be declared the winner. 

She smiled to herself as she landed on the wall surrounding the Agreste mansion, carefully going around it so she wasn’t out in the open. She glanced at Adrien’s well-lit room but he was nowhere to be seen. She was tempted to pout but was too excited about the game she was playing with her partner to be too put out by his absence.

From her hiding spot, she could still see into Adrien’s room and took her time spying, noting all of the things she had seen before. His screensaver was rotating pictures of Ladybug and Chat Noir along the three screens and she could feel her face warm. They were all shots from the Ladyblog and she spotted one that she had printed off herself and kept framed and hidden in a desk drawer. She was about to stand and move onto her next location when something else on the desk caught her eye.

A red toy fire truck covered in black spots.

Her Lucky Charm from the other night.

The one Chat Noir had asked to take home.

There was a soft thump behind her but she couldn’t bring herself to turn around yet. 

“I thought you were going to make it difficult,” Chat Noir teased. “I will say that perfume was a surprise, but I told you I’m locked onto your scent, my Lady.” He tapped his nose but frowned when she still kept her back to him. “Ladybug?”

She turned around, pasting a smile on her face. “I guess you did. I should’ve known better than to wear Adrien and come to his house. I made it too easy for you.”

“Is everything okay?”

“Of course!” she replied brightly. “We still have some time left. Do you want to go get ice cream or something?”

Chat Noir’s eyes widened. “Yeah, I’d love to.”

“Follow me, Chaton.” She ran along the wall, slinging her yoyo out and swinging away.

He cast a worried glance back towards his room before following in her wake.  
_______________________

“It was so nice of Andre to give us free ice cream.” Chat Noir spooned out some of the blueberry. “Would you like to try some of mine?”

Ladybug eyed the red and blue scoops, a funny feeling building. “I’m okay right now, thanks.”

He nodded and popped the spoon between his lips. She watched the action thoughtfully.

“Hey, Chat?”

“Hmmm?”

“Did that truck disappear the other night? The one I made with my Lucky Charm?”

Chat Noir swallowed his ice cream with a grin. “Nope! I put it on my desk at home. That’s good, right? Now we know we can hang onto them if we need to.”

Ladybug sunk her spoon into her barely touched ice cream. “Yeah, that’s really good.”

He nudged her shoulder. “Are you okay? You’ve seemed a little out of it tonight.”

She smiled at him. “Just a lot on my mind, that’s all.”

“Anything you need to talk about?”

She shook her head. “Not yet.”

“I’m here if you need me.”

Ladybug linked their hands together and squeezed. “I know you are, Kitty.”


	61. Rena Rouge and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from mommas-wombats: “What you did was stupid and dangerous and scared the hell out of me!” with djwifi?

“What you did was stupid and dangerous and scared the hell out of me!” Nino fumed, glaring at Rena Rouge.

She startled. “I just saved your life!”

“Yeah, and you could’ve gotten yourself killed. That’s not a trade off I can deal with, Al!”

They stared at each other in surprise.

“You know?” Rena Rouge finally asked.

Nino frowned, not meeting her eyes. “Of course I know. You think I wouldn’t know my own girlfriend just because she put on a mask and some cute ears?”

She tried not to smile. “There’s supposed to be magic that keeps our identities a secret.”

“Well, it’s not very good,” he grumbled. 

Rena Rouge touched his face, making him look at her. “Or maybe you just know me too well.”

Nino pulled her close to him, breathing in the familiar scent of her shampoo and finally feeling some his stress ease back. “This really scares me, you know. I’m pretty sure I’ve aged like ten years in the last few weeks.”

“I’m being careful.”

“You definitely aren’t.”

She winced. “I can promise to be more careful?”

He kissed the top of her head before pressing his cheek to it. “Do you have to do this?”

“Yes,” she replied quietly.

“I knew you were going to say that.”

They heard Ladybug call her name from a block over where she and Chat Noir were battling the latest akuma. “I need to go. Will you stay here so I know you’re safe?”

Nino wanted to argue. He wanted to beg her to stay with him so she would be safe too. He wanted keep his arms locked around her so that the world was just the two of them. But he knew he couldn’t. He kissed her head once more and reluctantly stepped away with a nod.

“I promise I’ll come back for you.”

He watched her step to the edge of the roof and knew without a doubt that Alya was in her element like this but she was still absolutely his Alya. “I know you will.”


	62. Nino and Luka

“Hey, man, can I talk to you about something?” Luka held out a cup of coffee in offering and Nino grinned, sliding his headphones down.

“You came prepared.”

“Bribery always works with Jules,” he chuckled, setting the cup on the desk. “What are you working on?”

“Just some mixes. Trying to take advantage of the university equipment before summer break starts and they kick me off campus. What’s up?”

Luka ducked his head, taking a seat beside Nino. “Uh, you and Adrien are close, right? Like I know you guys live together.”

Nino pursed his lips, trying not to smile. “Yeah, you could say we’re close.”

“Okay, well, I was hoping maybe you could help me.” A faint pink spread across Luka’s cheeks. “So I’ve been trying to ask Adrien out but I don’t think he gets it?” He grabbed a pen from the desk and started to tap it against the edge. “I, uh, I wrote him a song and played it for him and he seemed to really like it but then nothing? And like we’ve hung out and stuff a few times and it’s been great and I’ve even thought he was flirting back but then it seems like he is just that friendly with everyone.”

“Uh-huh.”

“And he has that pansexual button on his messenger bag so I don’t think I’m missing my mark really.” He finally stopped drumming the pen against the desk and blew out a puff of air. “So I was hoping you could tell me if Adrien is really that oblivious or if it’s something I’m doing.”

“Well,” Nino began, “Adrien really is that oblivious.”

“Oh.”

“Yeah, he didn’t realize we were even dating until our third date actually,” Nino continued casually. “It surprised him when I kissed him goodnight.”

Luka blanched. “You aren’t just roommates, are you?”

“No, we are not,” Nino grinned.

“Man, I am so sorry! I--”

Nino held up a hand. “Dude, you are so not the first person to come asking for advice on how to date my boyfriend and I really doubt you’ll be the last. Seriously, we’re good.”

“Yeah, but I just rambled on and on about how I’ve been trying to pick him up.”

“Well, yeah, don’t do that anymore,” Nino chuckled. “But Adrien thinks you’re a really good friend, if that helps.”

“Ouch.”

“Yeah.”

They sat in awkward silence for a few moments before Luka started drumming the pen again. “So he honestly doesn’t get when people are flirting with him?”

“He picks it up more with women than men. We’ve been together almost a year now and he still seems surprised when I point out a guy checking him out.” Nino shrugged. “We all have our things, I guess.”

“I guess. You know you’re like the coolest guy on the planet, right?”

Nino grinned. “I try, dude. I try.”


	63. Tikki and Plagg

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from storypanda88: “Dance with me” with Plagg and Tikki. Because I love some CheeseCake and they’d be so cute dancing and being romantic with each other.

“Dance with me, Tik,” Plagg grinned, grabbing her paws and spinning his mate around. 

She laughed and spun with him. “What’s got you in such a good mood?”

He nodded towards their holders who were cuddled together on the couch, Marinette wiggling her fingers so the new engagement ring twinkled in the lamplight as Adrien kissed her temple. “We’re getting another lifetime together. I think that’s worth a little celebration.”

“You had wine with your cheese again, didn’t you?” she teased.

“Just a little!”

“It’s been a long time since we were allowed to be together this long,” Tikki agreed, rubbing her cheek against his and smiling when she elicited a familiar purr. “It’s been nice.”

“And goodness knows we had to work to let it happen. Those two have to be the most oblivious, hopeless, idiotic--”

Tikki cut him off with a giggle. “And you adore them both.”

He grumbled a reply but winked for good measure. 

“Do you think they’ll have children? I always love children.”

“I don’t know why. They’re awful beasts.”

Tikki gave him a knowing look but didn’t reply. She’d seen Plagg cuddling with more than one of his kittens over the years. She allowed him his put-on grumpiness though just as he allowed her overblown enthusiasm at times. 

“I guess we got lucky this time around,” Plagg sighed, settling in to curl around Tikki, his tail looping around her. “I’ll thank your influence for that.”

“It wouldn’t do any good without you to balance me out.” She snuggled in against him. “We’re meant to be, just like them.”

“Yeah, Tik, we are.”


	64. Nathaniel, Luka, Rose, Juleka, Mylene, and Ivan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from findmeinthevoid: “No, no, let’s not put me in the spotlight. Seriously, I refuse.” with lukaniel because goodness knows i have been lost to the rarepairs

“No, no, let’s not put me in the spotlight,” Nathaniel flushed, taking a few steps back. “Seriously, I refuse.”

“Please, Nath!” Rose squealed, clasping her hands together. “We want everyone to know who designed our awesome banner! You’re practically a part of Kitty Section now!”

“Really, it’s okay.”

“You totally deserve the credit,” Juleka shrugged. “We’re going to say something at the show.”

“Oh, you should bring him on stage with you,” Mylene teased, eyeing Nathaniel’s increasingly red face. “Maybe he could even sing a little. Do you sing, Nathaniel?”

“No,” he mumbled. 

“You could stand by me with a tambourine,” Ivan grinned.

“Hey, give him a break.” Luka boarded the houseboat and set his guitar case down. “You keep teasing him and he might not ever gift us any of his awesome artwork again.”

Nathaniel’s blush had been slowly fading but flamed up once again. He ducked his head shyly. “It’s okay.”

“You’re late or whatever.”

Luka frowned at his sister. “Yeah, sorry. This teaching guitar thing is going to be a lot of trial and error. It took longer than I thought.” He leaned down to open his case and glanced back over his shoulder. “Are you staying while we practice, Nathaniel?”

Every other set of eyes went to the redhead and he attempted to shrink in on himself. “Uh, I should probably go.”

“Oh.” Luka stood and looped the guitar strap over his head. “That’s too bad. I was hoping maybe we could hang out after or something.”

Rose’s eyes lit up and she grabbed Nathaniel’s arm. “Oh, please stay! We can all hang out and watch a movie later. It’ll be like a triple date!”

Nathaniel made a choking sound and Luka blushed, busying himself with grabbing a pick from his case. “Uh, I don’t know.”

“It would be really cool if you wanted to stay,” Luka said, “but no pressure.”

Mylene cleared her throat, trying to subtly signal that everyone should find something else to pay attention to for a few minutes.

Nathaniel scuffed his foot against the deck. “I mean, I could stay, I guess.”

“If you don’t want to watch a movie with everyone, we could always do something else,” Luka offered. “It’d just be cool to get to hang out.”

“Yeah, definitely.”

“Oh my gosh,” Rose whisper-squealed. “I hope they invite us to the wedding. They are so going to fall in love!”

Juleka laughed softly, kissing her girlfriend’s head with a smile.


	65. Marinette and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: It would be marvelous of you to do this prompt with Adrinette: "I’m not just gonna wait around for you.”

“I’m not just gonna wait around for you,” Marinette warned. “You have five minutes to make a final decision.”

Adrien grimaced. “We can’t rush this, my Lady. This is our first couch together. We need to pick one that will last and that we both like.”

“Kitty, you researched these to death and I told you the final three I would choose. I’m happy with any of those.”

“I know, but if you’ll just come sit over here again, we can talk about why each one would be good for us.” He patted the light gray couch with a smile.

Marinette groaned in fond exasperation and trudged back to the couch, plopping down beside her boyfriend. “Okay, I love it. Let’s get it and go.”

“Right, but do you love it enough for this to be a part of our lives for the next few years?”

“Yes.”

“Mari, you have to really think about these things!”

She laughed and kissed his cheek. “Adrien, I promise you that the only thing I actually care about in this new apartment is that I get to live with the man I love.”

Adrien blushed, ducking his head. “Really?”

“One hundred and ten percent.” She glanced around the showroom. “Besides I really do like this one best, I think. We may lose Plagg on the black one and end up sitting on him and never hearing the end of it and the floral one is gorgeous but I think it might be too busy for the decor we already have.”

“We could buy more new stuff if we--”

Marinette laughed and kissed him, cutting his words off. “We’re on a budget now, mister,” she reminded him, pressing her index finger to the tip of his nose. 

"I know, but I want to give you everything you want.”

“You already do, I promise.” She patted the space on her other side. “Do you like this color? I know you were fond of the sage too.”

“I want whatever you want.”

“Adrien.”

He scrunched his nose. “Okay, yes, I like the green a little better.”

Marinette stood and offered him a hand. “Was that so hard?”

“Yes.”

She laughed. “Come on, Chaton, now we have to pick out bedding.”

“Oh good! I’ll bring up reviews.”


	66. Nathalie and Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from a-crafty-lass: “If you can’t love me, I understand. But please know that I love you.” Gabenath?

“If you can’t love me, I understand,” Gabriel said, standing at Nathalie’s desk with his chin tilted in a defiant manner that didn’t suit his words. “But please know that I love you.”

“You’ve never loved anyone as much as you love yourself so you’ll excuse me if I’m not all that impressed,” Nathalie replied dryly, standing from her desk and smoothing her skirt. “I warned you if you ever akumatized me against my will, this would end.”

“It was an accident.”

“Nothing you do is an accident, Gabriel.” She picked up a single picture frame Adrien had given her with a photo of them from a lighting check she had been in with him and frowned at the personalized pen set from Gabriel before leaving it in its place. The rest of her desk was a picture perfect representation of uniform professionalism. “You can send my final check to my home address.”

“I insist you calm down so we can talk about this like two rational adults.”

Nathalie turned to face him, expression the same calm one she presented the majority of her adult life. “No.”

Gabriel frowned. “That’s not a conversation.”

“You’re correct.” She began towards the door once more but paused as she reached for the doorknob. “I’ve been by your side all these years. I’ve done things you’ve requested that I would’ve never thought I would be doing because of some misplaced affection on my part. A weakness, I suppose,” she added as an afterthought.

“You love me.”

“I don’t think that’s what this is.”

He reached into his pocket to produce the pair of red and black earrings. “You did what no one else has been able to do in the years I have been sending people after them. We’re so close now. Chat Noir won’t be able to hold his own without her.”

Nathalie glanced at the earrings and felt nothing. After everything she had put up with for years with Gabriel in his quest for the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous, she expected to feel something at this half victory but the lost memory of her akumatization was still too fresh a sensation. 

“You used me,” she said softly, loathing the vulnerability that leaked into her voice but unable to cork it. “What I gave you wasn’t enough so you took the rest.” She met his eyes and felt the fire she needed to finish opening the door. “I hope you enjoy being alone, Gabriel. That’s what you’re best at.”


	67. Ladybug/Marinette and Chat Noir/Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today’s drabble is dedicated to @theeclecticengineer who won my followers giveaway back in December (maybe?) and is a trooper because wow, it’s already May and I should’ve done another giveaway by now so whoops! Thanks for being awesome, dude! They requested a fake dating AU with Ladynoir so here we go!

_Monday Afternoon_

“People are so weird,” Ladybug murmured as cameras flashed from the crowd below. “What difference does it make in their lives if we’re dating or not?”

“I don’t know,” Chat Noir shrugged. “I guess we’re kinda like local celebrities though, right? People always get invested in that type of stuff.”

“I guess.” She stood and brushed her suit off. “You really don’t mind doing the whole fake dating thing for the press? I know it’s weird but it seems to be working.”

“You think I would ever mind anyone thinking I could score someone as wonderful as you, Bugaboo?” he grinned. “Besides, they usually get their fill of us at these press things with the mayor and the number of civilians trying to get pictures of us during akuma fights has gone down at least. Less injuries and less of your magic to stretch which is good since it’s been acting a little wonky lately anyway.”

Ladybug frowned at her yoyo on her hip. “Definitely not a bad thing to have less to fix. I’m worried it’s not going to be enough someday.”

“You’re amazing and doing everything you can. It’ll all work out.” He took her hand and Ladybug blinked in surprise before giving him a small smile. 

“Yeah, I suppose so.” She offered her his hand. “Ready, Chaton?”

“After you, my Lady.”  
____________________________

_Monday Night_

“My face hurts from smiling,” Ladybug complained, gently poking her cheek.

“My poor bug,” Chat Noir crooned, wrapping his arm around her. “I think that went well, as far as schmoozing the public goes anyway.” He kicked the heels of his boots against the wall as they looked out over the city from one of the few hiding spots they had left.

“Yeah, it should buy us some more time. The reporters sure are nosy though,” she frowned. “One of them did bring up a good point.”

“What?”

She was suddenly very aware of Chat Noir’s arm wrapped around her despite there being no one to see. “The one who asked if we know each other under the masks. We don’t know much about each other’s civilian sides so...so there could be other people in our lives that we might feel like we’re being untrue to.”

He smirked. “Are you trying to ask if I have a girlfriend you don’t know about, my Lady? You should know you’re the only one for me.” His expression wilted when he saw her reaction. “Oh, you’re saying you have a--”

“No,” she corrected quickly. “I’m not seeing anyone but there is someone I’m interested in so...” She trailed off, worrying her lip. “But he doesn’t know I’m Ladybug so I guess it doesn’t even really matter.”

Chat Noir slowly pulled his arm down but knocked his shoulder against hers. “I know this is all fake but if I ever do anything to make you uncomfortable, just let me know. Whoever he is, he sure is a lucky guy.”

“Are you still okay with all of this though?”

“You’re my best friend. Everyone thinking we’re dating helps keep civilians safe and reserves more of Tikki’s magic for now. I’m here for whatever you need, LB.”  
____________________________

_Thursday Night_

“Notice anything?” Ladybug preened, turning her head to the side. Next to her bright red and black Miraculous sat a black earring with a green paw print in the center.

Chat Noir’s eyes widened. “Are those Chat Noir earrings?”

She giggled. “Yep! I saw them at the mall yesterday and thought you would like them. I’d been playing with the idea of getting a second hole in my ears anyway so these made the decision for me.”

“You got your ears pierced for me?” he asked softly, the tip of one claw gently touching one of the earrings.

Ladybug felt her face warm and she swallowed hard. “I, uh, I had been thinking about doing it anyway since I can’t really take my other earrings out.” She was tempted to reiterate that seeing the earrings with his sign on them pushed her decision but something held her back from speaking that confession out loud. She bought them with the distinct purpose of showing them to him, waiting until after her transformation to carefully put them in place but now it all felt like a bigger deal that she had convinced herself it was.

Chat Noir stepped back, clearing his throat. “They’re really pretty.”

“Thanks.” She scuffed her covered toes against the dirty rooftop.

“Ready to patrol?”

Ladybug gave him a relieved nod and they set off.  
____________________________

_Saturday Night_

“Hey, I thought it was going to be your night off,” Ladybug commented.

Chat Noir settled down on the beam beside his partner. “I was going to go out with some friends but honestly I wanted to come hang out with you instead.”

Flashes caught their eyes and they waved down at the civilians and tourists taking pictures at the base of the Eiffel Tower.

“Sorry, I think I gave away your position,” he grimaced.

“It’s okay. I need to patrol anyway. I was just in an odd mood and decided to sit for a while.”

“Do you want some alone time then? I can leave,” he offered.

“No, I like your company.” She leaned back, bracing her hands behind her. “I was actually supposed to go out with some friends tonight too but I ended up cancelling at the last minute like a punk.”

Chat Noir chuckled. “Why’d you do that?”

“Have you ever liked someone so much that every single thing involving them feels way more important than it should?”

He glanced at the black and green earring sitting snugly beside the ladybug one in her ear closest to him. “Yeah.”

She nodded. “I’ve got someone like that and it’s just...exhausting, right? I mean, he probably didn’t even show up tonight because he hardly ever gets to show up and then I would’ve just been bummed which isn’t fair to my other friends anyway. It’s a mess.”

“The guy must be an idiot to miss out on spending time with you,” he shrugged. “That’s all I can figure.”

Ladybug flushed and knocked his shoulder with hers. “He’s not an idiot.”

“Agree to disagree,” Chat Noir grinned. “Oh! I got you something.”

“What?”

“It’s not a big deal or anything,” he continued quickly, reaching down to unzip his pocket. “I saw it in a fabric shop and it made me think of you.” He pulled a long ribbon out of his pocket and dropped it in her open hand. One side matched her costume with a red background and black spots and the other side was black with red spots. 

“Aww, it’s cute!”

Chat Noir blushed. “I thought you could wear it in your hair or something sometime. So many people wear our merch now that it wouldn’t really give anything away.”

“That’s really sweet, thank you.”

“It’s not a big deal.”

“You said you were in a fabric shop?”

He winced. “Uh, did I?”

“Secret identity stuff?”

“Kinda.”

Ladybug leaned over and kissed his cheek. “Thanks, Kitty. I love it.”  
____________________________

_Monday Morning_

“It’s so early,” Ladybug whined. “Why do you hate me?”

“Come on, Bug, you can make it,” Chat Noir grinned, handing her a cup of coffee. “This will be worth it, I promise.”

“I don’t know if I believe you.” She shivered and rubbed her arm with her free hand. “I didn’t expect it to be so chilly. Usually the suit keeps me warmer than this.”

Chat Noir frowned. Ladybug’s power seemed to be weakening more and more lately and it worried him. “I think maybe you should go see Fu.”

“I have,” she sighed. “He doesn’t know what’s going on either. Tikki is fine when she’s out but her power goes down when she’s in the earrings. I know I’m getting weaker and I don’t know what to do about it.”

“How do you feel outside the suit?”

“It depends on the day honestly. Some days I feel fine and others I don’t have any energy at all. I think I’ll make a doctor’s appointment just to make sure everything’s okay.”

“I’m sorry I got you out of bed so early then.”

Ladybug gave him a tired smile. “You said this would be worth it. I’ll trust you,” she winked.

Chat Noir grinned and led her to a spot on the roof where they could sit against a brick chimney. He put his arm around her and held her close, reveling in the feeling of her snuggling closer to him. He knew she was cold but he let himself imagine just for a moment that she actually wanted to be as close to him as she could get. It was a nice thought. 

“How long til the sunrise?” she murmured, turning her face towards his neck. The tip of her nose was cold against his skin and he tightened his hold on her.

“About fifteen minutes or so. Can you make it?”

“Mmhmm.”

“You can nap if you want. I’ll wake you up.”

“Talk to me,” she requested, voice soft. “I’ll stay awake. Tell me about you.”

Chat Noir stiffened. “Like me when I’m not Chat?”

“Mmhmm.”

“Um, okay.” He furrowed his brow. For so long he’d been wanting to tell Ladybug who he was but now he was scared to say anything that would give him away. “I don’t really know what to tell you.”

She shifted against him. “What’s your favorite color?”

“Blue.”

“Like my eyes?” she teased.

“Yes.”

“Oh.”

“Sorry,” he winced.

“Don’t be.” She snuggled in closer. “Can I tell you mine?”

“Please.”

“Pink,” she admitted, turning her face to look at him. “But green is a close second.”

Chat Noir swallowed thickly. “Uh, too bad no reporters are here, huh? They’d probably burn out their camera batteries taking pictures of us right now.”

“I’m glad they aren’t here. I like it when it’s just us.” Something flashed across her eyes. “Chat, I...” She frowned, cutting off her words and looking back out at the sky. “Looks like the sun is rising.” She settled in beside him again.

He wanted to push and find out what she was going to say but he let the feeling go as darkness lightened around them. “Yeah, looks like it is.”  
____________________________

_Friday Night_

Chat Noir grew more worried the further he got in their patrol route. Tonight was usually their joint night to patrol but Ladybug hadn’t shown up at their usual meeting place and was nowhere to be found. He had attempted to locate her a few times the past couple of days and she was never transformed. He found himself heading to Master Fu’s house instead of keeping to the route.

“Ah, Chat Noir, I’ve been expecting you.” Master Fu took a sip of tea and gestured for Chat Noir to take a seat but he ignored it.

“Is she alright?” he asked immediately.

“Ladybug is dealing with some medical issues right now but she assures me she will be fine soon. She went to a doctor and has already began medication.”

Chat Noir nodded. “Can you...” He trailed off with a frown. “I need to see her.”

“I won’t betray her trust, Chat Noir, but she did ask that I give you something.” The old man got up and went to his table, returning with a small pink envelope. “I’ll leave you to it.” He moved past the younger man into the next room with a small smile.

Chat Noir slipped the letter from the envelope and unfolded the pink paper, eyes immediately gravitating to a familiar M pattern at the bottom of the page.

_Dear Chaton:_

_I’m sorry if I scared you. I wasn’t sure how to get in contact with you and I haven’t felt well enough to transform. Actually, Tikki refuses to transform me right now but it’s okay. Apparently my thyroid is all out of whack so that’s why I’ve been feeling crummy. It was draining Tikki too so neither of us were very strong. I got medicine I’ll take everyday and that should start balancing me out again. I’ve got to admit I was a little scared and I really wanted to talk to you and couldn’t so I want that to end now. If you want, you can visit me at 12 Rue Gotlib. You’ve been on my balcony before, you just didn’t realize who you were talking to. If you aren’t ready though, that’s okay too. I’ll be back out as soon as I can. Please be careful._

_Love, Ladybug_  
____________________________

Chat Noir landed on Marinette’s balcony with a quiet thud. The quick trip over had given him enough time to realize he should’ve figured out his partner’s identity long before now. He glanced around awkwardly before moving to the skylight. He knelt down, knocking gently.

Marinette was bundled up on her bed with her laptop in her lap and she gave him a tentative smile, waving for him to come in. He opened the skylight and dropped onto her bed.

“So, um, hi, Kitty,” she waved awkwardly, a deep blush painting her cheeks.

“Are you okay?”

She nodded. “I’m sorry if I worried you. I’m still too tired to go out right now but the doctor said I should start feeling better within a month or so. Hopefully Hawkmoth won’t be too much of a butthead before that.”

He stared at her. “I feel like I should’ve known.”

“About my thyroid? I didn’t even know.”

He chuckled, ducking his head. “No, I mean...of course you’re Ladybug. I feel kinda silly for not figuring that out before now.”

“Well, that’s kinda that point,” she smiled. “Secret identities and all.”

“You’re really okay?”

“I will be. I just need to rest for now. One of the side effects of the medicine getting into my system is that it is completely wiping me out. That should change soon though.” 

“I can leave--”

Marinette reached out and grabbed Chat Noir’s arm. “Could you stay? I’ve missed you.” She let go when he nodded and scooted against the wall, patting the space beside her. Chat Noir wedged himself in and gingerly put his arm around her. Marinette immediately rested her head against his chest and hummed happily as she pulled the laptop back into place. “I was rewatching Gravity Falls but we can put on something else if you want.”

“That works,” he said, voice quiet. 

“Chat?”

“Hmm?”

“Um, about the whole fake dating thing...I don’t think I can do that anymore.”

Chat Noir felt his heart clench but nodded. “Okay. Did you want to say something at the next thing with the mayor or I guess we’re going to be doing the show with Nadja soon or--”

“Actually, I was hoping maybe we could just start, um...” She buried her face against his chest and mumbled.

“What?”

“I was hoping maybe we could start really dating,” she said more clearly but kept her face hidden.

He tried to hold back the whoop of joy he felt bubbling in his chest. “Really? I thought you liked someone else.”

She sat up with a sigh but didn’t meet his eyes. “I thought I did too but then I realized that while I do like him, you’re the person I enjoy being with. We have fun together and I know I can trust you and I think about you, like, all the time and you’re the first person I want to talk to about stuff that happens throughout my day and now I realize I’m saying all this and have no idea how you feel and please stop me at any time.” She tucked her hair behind her ear and Chat Noir saw that she was once again wearing the earrings with his paw print. 

“You’re my person too, Mari.”

Her cheeks flamed red but she beamed at him. “Well, we’re definitely going to have to exchange actual phone numbers now.”

“Uh, yeah, about that...” He looked away shyly. “I guess I need to show you who I am but, uh, we know each other and I don’t know if that’s going to make it weird or not.”

“Oh, um, well, we know each other anyway so really it’s okay, right?” Marinette offered, taking his hand. 

“Right, yeah, you’re right.” He swallowed thickly. “Claws in.”

Marinette covered her face as soon as she saw Chat Noir’s nervous smile on Adrien’s face. “You’ve got to be kidding me.”

His smile fell. “Do you want me to go?”

Her fading blush returned in full force as she squeezed her eyes shut. “You were the other guy.” She covered her face as a hysterical bubble of laughter leaked out. “Adrien is the guy I had a crush on.”

Adrien grinned. “Wait, really? Is that why you always mess up your words around me?”

“Kill me now,” she groaned, burying her head against his chest once more.

Adrien held her tight, kissing the top of her head. “Never, my Lady. You’re going to be stuck with me for a long time now.”


	68. Chloe and Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from 1kittynoir1: Hello! Good evening! Can you write a chlonath oneshot? Using the prompt: "why must you make me smile? Can I just be sad? Even for a little bit?" Please and thank you!
> 
> I decided to go with a best friends AU for this one because I love using that trope with this pairing.

“Can you not try to make me smile?” Nathaniel groaned, covering his face. “Can’t I just be sad, even for a little bit?”

Chloe spun in place and then tossed a scarf at him. “No, being sad is for losers and you aren’t a loser.”

“I don’t think an emotion can be attributed to being a loser,” he grumbled. “Literally everyone is sad sometimes.”

She pulled out a flamboyant yellow hat with a large black bow from her closet and set it on his head. “So you didn’t get into the summer art program, big deal. Now you have more time to work on other stuff. You were too good for them anyway.”

“No, now I have to get a job somewhere while you and everyone else I know goes on vacation.”

“I told you that you’re welcome to come with me and Daddy.” Chloe sat down on the bed beside him, taking the hat as he handed it back to her.

“You know I can’t afford that.”

“Daddy will pay for everything.”

Nathaniel chuckled. “And surely you know me better than that by now.”

“You’re such a stick in the mud about money. It’s not even that important.”

“Says someone who has more of it than she needs,” he shot back. “Look, it’s fine. I was going to be miserable either way, I may as well get paid for it.”

“I thought you were excited about the art program.”

Nathaniel shifted uneasily. “I was, but...but I was still going to miss you. And now I didn’t get into the program and I’m feeling pathetic and I just want to wallow in it for a bit.”

“You’re saying you don’t want me to try to fix you.”

“Exactly.”

Chloe nodded. “That’s too bad, Red. It’s what I’m really good at.” She stood and pulled on his arm. “Come on, we’re going to go find you a job.”

“Right now?!”

“Why not? We have to make sure it’s something good too. I don’t want to come back from vacation and find out all my hard work in making you a suitable human being has gone to waste.”

“This feels more about you than me.”

She laughed. “Well, yeah. Did you ever not think it was?”


	69. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Could you do for the prompts “Lots of time spent fixing your mistakes could have been used for something more exciting, like sleeping.”, with Marichat?

“You know,” Chat Noir began, pressing the tip of his claw into the line of neat stitches, “lots of time spent fixing your mistakes could’ve been used for something more exciting.”

“Like?” Marinette replied distractedly, lining up a fold of fabric to run through her sewing machine.

“Sleeping,” Chat Noir grinned.

“I appreciate you trying to keep me company but--”

He put his hand over hers to keep her from turning on the sewing machine. “Mari, you need rest.”

“I need to finish this piece.”

“Okay, but counterpoint, you keep needing to go back and fix mistakes you’re making because you’re tired. If you sleep for a little bit, you can come back to this with fresh eyes.”

“The Gabriel competition--”

“Isn’t for another week. You have time,” he said gently, easing her chair away from her desk. “You’re not superhuman, you know.”

She gave him a wry look that was interrupted by a yawn. 

“Ha, see? You need sleep.”

“You know what you can do with that smug attitude, Kitty?”

“Stick it in the fridge?”

Marinette wrinkled her nose but couldn’t hold back a small laugh. “You’re so weird, you know that?”

“I know that,” he grinned, leading her to her bed. “Get nice and cozy and sleep.” He waited at the end of the bed, one hand resting against the skylight frame as he watched her get situated under the blankets. 

“Do you want to stay?”

He startled, blinking at her with wide eyes. “Here, with you?”

“Well, I didn’t mean on the balcony without me,” she smiled shyly. She scooted closer to the wall and patted the top of the blankets. “I know you can’t stay all night or anything, but maybe you could tell me a story until I can fall asleep?”

Chat Noir felt his cheeks warm beneath his mask as he nodded. “The Chat Noir bedtime special. I can do that.”

“Please don’t call it that,” she laughed softly, watching him crawl up the bed. He awkwardly flopped down beside her, his hair covering his eyes for a minute before he pushed it out of the way. “We forgot to turn off the lamp,” she whispered.

“Do you really want me to get back down right now?”

“No, not really.” Marinette turned on her side and was hit with the realization of just how close he was like this. She busied herself with adjusting her pillow and shut her eyes even though she could feel her cheeks burning. “Tell me a story.”

He cleared his throat dramatically. “Once there was a beautiful princess--”

“Chat,” she warned, voice sleepy as she realized just how tired she was now that she was still.

“Hush, story in progress. Once there was a beautiful princess and she was a fair ruler to all in her land. She had a brave knight who she...”

A soft snore escaped Marinette and Chat Noir smiled, leaning over to kiss her forehead. “Goodnight, sweet Princess. Don’t worry, your knight will keep watch.”


	70. Adrien, Nino, Marinette, Alya, and Gabriel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Royalty AU continuation, Parts 1 and 2 are in this chapter since Part 1 was in a previous drabble set

**PART ONE**

“I’m not here,” Adrien mumbled in response to the knock on his bedroom door. He pressed his cheek further into his pillow and willed his visitor to go away.

“Yeah, that’s not going to work with me,” Nino replied, pushing the door open. “Come on, you’ve got another meeting today.”

“I don’t want to go.”

“You poor man, being forced to have tea with beautiful princesses so often. It really is torture.” Nino tossed a towel at his head. “Seriously, get up. You need a shower.”

“You’re fired.”

Nino shrugged. “That’s fine. You know Pierre is next in line to be your assistant after me, right?”

Adrien groaned and sat up, hair sticking out in all directions. “Fine, but you’re on thin ice.”

Nino gave him a mocking bow. “You’re ever so kind, your highness. Shower now.”  
_______________________

“Your parents said you didn’t have to do this,” Alya reminded Marinette as she watched the princess fidget with the lace overlay of her skirt.

“I know,” she nodded, “but they need me to. An alliance with the Peacock kingdom could save us.”

“Or you could,” Alya offered. “You’re the most powerful Butterfly wielder in over a century. You don’t have to marry yourself off to some stuffy prince. You’re powerful enough on your own.”

“That’s not how it works,” Marinette sighed. “Besides, he can’t possibly be worse than the Dog Prince. He earned his name well.”

“Is he still at the top of the list?” Alya grimaced.

“He comes with the most power. Our people are in need.”

“I know but…” Alya trailed off as their car began up a long drive. “I guess we’ll just hope the Peacock Prince is a better option.”

“I’m not sure if that is something to hope for,” Marinette winced. “The Peacock kingdom is one of the most ruthless in the realm.”  
_______________________

“Well, the king is a pompous ass, isn’t he?” Alya muttered under her breath the moment they were alone. “Not the best father-in-law to be stuck with.”

“Thankfully he isn’t the one I would be marrying,” Marinette replied quietly, glancing around the empty parlor. “Although the prince’s absence at my greeting doesn’t bode well.”

“The king did seem quite agitated about it.”

The door opened and both women quickly looked towards it to see a man in traditional Peacock servant garb stride through before giving a small bow as another man entered the room. The second man crossed the room and gave a sweeping bow.

“I apologize for my tardiness. I am Prince Adrien of the Agreste line.” He glanced up at Marinette through his eyelashes and blinked in surprise as he straightened. “You’re from the Butterfly kingdom.”

“Princess Marinette Dupain-Cheng,” she nodded, offering her hand.

Adrien kissed it quickly, brushing past the usual customary greeting and taking a seat beside her on the fainting couch. “Your father was voted into his position and your mother holds as much power as he does. The whole thing was revolutionary,” he said excitedly.

“You’re one of the first outside our kingdom to think so,” Marinette answered with a hint of uncertainty.

“I think it’s brilliant!” Adrien exclaimed. “It makes perfect sense. Let the people decide who will lead them. It shouldn’t all come down to who happened to be born into the right family. I’ve always thought that was such ridiculousness. Isn’t that right, Nino?”

Nino grimaced and Alya caught his expression and attempted to stifle her laugh as she joined him by the wall. He glanced at her with a wry smile of his own.

Marinette bowed her head. “I’ll be sure to give them your praise.”

“Tell me about how it all works,” Adrien pushed, eyes bright. “Obviously something isn’t going well or you wouldn’t be here. Although it is odd that you are here. Did my father set this up? He has spoken so poorly of the Butterfly kingdom.” His eyes widened and he quickly continued. “Not that his opinion should be taken with any consideration! I think what your family is doing is amazing. I would love to be a part of it in any capacity.”

Marinette was taken aback by his excitement. The prince was gorgeous but so many of them she met with were. The beauty usually evaporated as soon as the men opened their mouths to spew more antiquated ideals and started treating her as a bargaining tool. There was something about Adrien that gave Marinette pause though. His eyes were sincere, something she hadn’t seen outside her kingdom in a very long time. She may as well see how he handled her then. “Is that a marriage proposal already?” she teased, keeping her face pleasantly blank.

Adrien paled, eyes darting to Nino quickly before returning to Marinette. She waited patiently, eyes sparkling with amusement. “You’re messing with me,” he accused.

“A bit,” she admitted.

Adrien laughed then and it was a musical sound. “You’re not at all intimidated by me, are you?”

Marinette blushed, bowing her head. “I wouldn’t go that far, your highness.”

“Don’t do that,” he requested, gently taking her hand. “Let’s just talk like two people.”

“Is this your first arrangement?” Marinette asked, looking down at their joined hands.

Adrien chuckled bitterly. “Not even close. I didn’t realize there were any princesses I hadn’t met yet.”

“And this is how you are with all of them? It’s a wonder no one has begged to be by your side yet.”

“Oh, they have,” Nino muttered under his breath. “He’s stubborn.”

“Don’t let her fool you,” Alya replied, keeping her voice low. “Where we’re from, she has men following her with flowers and candy every moment we step out the door.”

“We can hear you,” Marinette remarked without turning back to them.

“We meant you too,” Alya replied in mock sweetness with a wink to Nino. His shocked expression eased into a grin.

“She’s more than a servant to you. She’s your friend, isn’t she?” Adrien nodded to Alya. 

“My best friend,” Marinette answered. “Sometimes,” she added with a quick glare back at her handmaiden.

“May I formally request that you extend your stay and both spend the weekend here in our kingdom?

Marinette startled. “You want us to stay?”

“I know it isn’t the normal way to go about with things. You’re supposed to go back to your kingdom and then there is a waiting period and then I invite you to come back and it’s all so exhausting,” he sighed, scooting closer to her on the couch. “You’re the first royal I’ve met who has someone like I have Nino. I’ve seen countless princesses bark orders and talk down to their servants and then smile at me like I should be impressed. You aren’t like that.”

“You don’t have the bar set very high,” Marinette remarked. 

“I was thinking I had the bar set too high with everyone I’ve met,” Adrien argued. “And here you are, not adhering to the proper way of things and talking with me like a person instead of a bank account.”

Marinette flushed. “It’s only human decency.”

“Please stay. I want to know more about you.”

“This is all happening too fast. We haven’t packed for a stay.”

“We can provide anything you need,” he promised, eyes pleading. “Please.”

Marinette stood and Adrien stood with her, startled. She gave him a curtsy. “While I am honored by the offer, Prince Adrien, I have obligations at home. However, if you were to call on me within a week’s time, I would be able to visit again.”

“And now you sound like a proper princess,” he sighed. “Will you really come back if I ask? I think I could spend an entire week learning as much as possible about you.”

Marinette glanced back at Alya who gave her an encouraging nod. “May I have your hand for a moment?”

Adrien offered it to her immediately. Marinette felt her face heat up as she gently took his hand between hers and leaned forward to press a chaste kiss to his palm. She heard Adrien inhale sharply and she pulled away to show the outline of a dark purple butterfly on his palm.

“If you send a formal request, I’ll return before this has the chance to fade.”

Adrien closed his fingers over the butterfly reverently. “The request will be waiting once you return home. That I promise.”

They stood looking at each other, the lack of space between them almost scandalous for a first meeting between royals. Nino finally cleared his throat, receiving an elbow in the side from Alya. It was enough to break the trance though and Marinette and Adrien broke eye contact, stepping back with red cheeks.

Adrien swept down in a low bow. “It’s been more than an honor, Princess Marinette. I’ll count the moments until I am blessed with seeing you again.”

“Flattery.”

“Honesty,” he corrected.

“We should send word to have their car brought around, sir,” Nino prompted, causing Adrien to finally break away from Marinette. He turned at the door with a wide smile.

“Until I see you again, Princess.”

They left the room and Marinette collapsed back down to the fainting couch. 

“Oh, girl, you’re in trouble,” Alya drawled, joining her on the couch once more.

Marinette looked towards the closed parlor door with its carved outline of a royal peacock staring back at her, the symbol of the most feared and respected kingdom in their realm. “You’re telling me,” she breathed.

**PART TWO**

“You’re not paying attention,” Nino grinned, knocking Adrien to the sparring mat once more. “You can usually take me out by now.”

Adrien laughed, reaching up to take Nino’s offered hand as he stood. “Sorry. I guess I’m a little distracted.”

“Because your princess is coming?” he teased.

“She isn’t my princess,” Adrien corrected, “yet.”

“I see.”

“Besides, don’t act like you aren’t looking forward to seeing her servant again. I saw you’ve had your hair trimmed.”

“It was shaggy.”

“Mmhmm.”

“Your father requires that I have it trimmed every three weeks anyway. Remember when it started to curl and he called it distasteful?” Nino grimaced. “But okay, yeah, I’ll admit that I’m looking forward to seeing Alya again. She was interesting.”

“Alya, is it?” Adrien winked. 

“Get up. I want to kick your butt again.”  
___________________________

“My son seems quite smitten with you,” King Gabriel remarked dryly, taking a sip of his tea.

“Prince Adrien was very kind to invite us for an extended stay.” Marinette bowed her head in reverence before accepting the tea offered to her by a servant.

“Us?”

“Alya and I.” Marinette looked back at her handmaiden with a small smile and then returned her attention to Gabriel, lifting her chin defiantly.

“I see what caught Adrien’s attention then,” the king sighed. “I’ll be frank, Princess. I don’t think you’re the right match for my son. Your kingdom is floundering. Your controversial stand was entertaining for a while but I believe most other royals have finally grown tired and abandoned you, is that right?”

“We are seeking to make an alliance because our kingdom has fallen on hard times,” she admitted reluctantly. “We don’t expect a free ticket though. As you know, we do well with food exports and are willing to come to an agreement that would be beneficial to both kingdoms.” 

Gabriel opened his mouth to reply but the parlor doors opened and Adrien entered the room with a blushing smile. He swept into a low bow before Marinette, meeting her eyes. “I hope your journey here was a pleasant one, my Lady, and that you haven’t been too bored by my absence.”

“Adrien,” Gabriel warned.

Marinette offered her hand and Adrien took it, pressing a kiss to the back. “Our journey was quite pleasant, thank you, your highness.” 

Adrien straightened with a grin. “I’d love to show her the peacock sanctuary, Father, if your tea is finished.”

The father and son exchanged a long look and Gabriel finally nodded. “I will see you both at dinner.”  
___________________________

“Has he been insufferable the last few weeks?” Alya asked quietly as she and Nino walked a little distance behind the prince and princess through the garden. “She’s been awful. I was tempted to drug her food a few times for a moment’s piece.”

Nino tried not to smile. “I think that might be considered treason.”

“Is treason worse than mutiny? One of them was bound to happen if she didn’t get to see him soon.”

“He hasn’t been much better. You should’ve heard how he found a way to work the Butterfly kingdom into every possible conversation with the king. It was humorous until it wasn’t.”

Marinette’s laughter reached them and they watched Adrien straighten, rubbing his head and glaring at a low branch they had been passing.

“I’ve heard he’s a skilled fighter,” Alya prodded.

“He is.”

“And?”

Nino smirked. “Are you trying to find out kingdom secrets, Alya?”

“I just want to make sure he’s good enough for my princess,” she sniffed. “The Peacocks are known magic users and I’m curious as to how Adrien stacks up.”

“Well, he doesn’t go around leaving imprints of butterflies on people’s palms but he’s no slouch.”

“Is it still there?”

“Barely. He’s been anxious about it fading before you visited again. He said it would be a bad omen. He’s very serious about the balance of luck.”

Alya watched Adrien excitedly flail his arms as he explained something to Marinette and she smirked. “He doesn’t seem all that serious.”

Nino smiled. “Yeah, it’s been a long time since I’ve seen him like this. It’s nice.”  
___________________________

“This is Duusu,” Adrien said, voice low. “He’s been with me since birth. He’s an old man now, aren’t you, Du?”

The peacock lifted his head arrogantly and turned his face away from the prince.

“He’s sensitive,” Adrien stage whispered.

“He’s gorgeous,” Marinette crooned. “To be honest, I was a little nervous about coming out here. I’ve heard they can be vicious creatures.”

“They can,” he quickly replied, “but I think most creatures can be in different circumstances. We bond with them when we are young. While the other fowl respect me, Du is the only one I have a relationship with. It’s just the way it works.”

“I understand that,” she nodded. “I may have a similar situation.” She fussed with a large flower on the bodice of her dress and revealed a hollow opening where a purple butterfly was resting. “This is Nooroo,” she whispered. “He stays with me all the time.”

“He’s lovely.” Adrien caught her eye. “Is he the source of your power?”

Marinette quickly readjusted the flower, hiding Nooroo away. “I don’t think that’s appropriate to talk about right now.”

Adrien blinked in surprise. “I’m...I didn’t mean to overstep. I forget myself around you. Please accept my apology.”

Her expression softened. “Accepted and forgotten.”

He straightened and offered his arm. “I’m very glad you agreed to visit once more, my Lady. I’ve been counting the days since I last saw you.”

“That’s the second time you’ve referred to me as yours,” she pointed out.

“Wishful thinking, I suppose,” he winked, leading her along the path once more.


	71. Ladybug and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "How long have you been standing there?" With ninobug plz

“How long have you been standing there?” Nino winced, easing his headphones down around his neck.

Ladybug covered her mouth, trying to hide her smile where she was crouched on the fire escape outside his window. “Long enough to see the air guitar and aborted scissor kick.”

His cheeks grew warm. “Cool, cool, so long enough to completely look like a dorkasaurus. Nice.”

She grinned, ducking her head so she could ease into his room. “You seemed like you were having a good time anyway.”

Nino fished the iPod out of his pocket and paused his music. “It’s a pretty good album.” He looked up at her expectantly. “Is everything okay? It’s been a while since you stopped by.”

It was her turn to look embarrassed and she nodded quickly. “Everything’s fine. I’ve just missed you, that’s all.”

He scratched the back of his neck. “Yeah, I’ve missed you too. Things have been kinda...”

“Yeah.” She perched on the windowsill, crossing her ankles and studying her hands. “I’m sorry.”

Nino blinked in surprise. “For what?”

“For telling you it would be safer if we didn’t interact. I was trying to protect you but I think I was really just scared.”

“Of me?”

“Maybe a little,” she admitted. “I knew I was getting too comfortable with you and I was afraid I was going to start letting things slip.”

“Like who you are under the spots?”

“Yeah.”

He nodded. “Would it help if I told you I’m already ninety-nine percent sure I know?”

“What?”

Nino shrugged, cheeks going pink again. “Come on, Marinette. We’ve known each other since we were little kids.”

Ladybug gaped, standing quickly. “I’m not...that’s not...” Her shoulders sagged at Nino’s skeptical expression. “What gave me away?”

He moved things around on his desk and produced a slip of paper. “I was suspicious because of a few things, but the final clincher was this note you left me about keeping space between us. You make a little heart with the ‘g’ of Ladybug just like you do at the end of ‘Cheng’.”

She took the note, eyes widening. “Some superhero I turned out to be. I can’t even remember not to sign my name differently.”

“I’m pretty sure that doesn’t actually affect your superheroing because you’re still amazing,” he chuckled. “Besides, I doubt most people would recognize your handwriting like I do.”

“And why do you recognize it so well?” she prodded.

He gave her a sheepish smile. “I haven’t actually needed to copy your notes most of the times I’ve asked for them. I was just hoping to work up the courage to ask you out.”

Ladybug could feel her cheeks warming and suddenly wished her mask covered more of them like Chat’s. “And have you?”

“Have I what?”

She scuffed her toe against the carpet. “Worked up the courage.”

Nino swallowed thickly. “Uh, would you want to go out sometime?”

Ladybug looked back towards the window, pulling her yoyo free of her hip. “How about now?”

“Now?!”

“Uh, unless you don’t want to,” she added uncertainly.

Nino joined her at the window with a shy smile. “I’d love to.”


	72. Nathaniel and Luka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from ssamdong: "Honestly, I only ask for your help because it's so cute when you try" with lukaniel? Maybe?

“Honestly, I only ask for your help because it’s so cute when you try,” Luka teased, offering Nathaniel another cable. 

“Someday I’m going to give you a sketchbook and a pencil and make you do a self-portrait and then we’ll see who’s laughing,” Nathaniel grumbled, wrapping the cable around his forearm. “These all look the same.”

“So do those pencils you love but I remember your lecture on line weight.”

“Fine, point taken,” Nathaniel smiled. “Are you excited about the tour?”

“Yes and no. It’s a great opportunity and I’m glad I click with the band but it’s a lot of traveling and there will be a lot of crowds and it just might be...”

“A lot?” Nathaniel supplied.

“Yeah.” Luka frowned and set down another bundle of cables. “And I guess I’m just worried about the social aspect of it? I’m going to be stuck on a bus with these guys and we sound great playing together but I’m not sure if they really get me. Does that sound dumb?”

“No, I get what you’re saying. They’re nice but you don’t know if you belong.”

“Exactly.”

“I’m kinda having the same thoughts about you leaving,” Nathaniel admitted. “I have other friends, I guess, but it’s not really the same.”

“I would hope you’d think of me as more than a friend by now,” Luka smiled, fingers lingering against the back of Nathaniel’s hand as he took the wrapped cable from him.

Nathaniel flushed. “Of course I do.”

“Maybe this will be good for both of us. It’ll force us to open up a little.”

“It’s tempting to hide out in here for the rest of eternity though.” Nathaniel sat back against the wall and inhaled deeply as the boat rocked gently. “It’s peaceful here.”

Luka set the last bundle of cable on the floor and scooted back to sit beside his boyfriend, taking his hand in his his and closing his eyes. “Yeah, it is, at least until Jules and Mom get home.”

“I don’t really like when things change.”

“I remember. You disappeared for three days when I colored my hair green.”

Nathaniel winced. “Sorry.”

“It happens,” Luka shrugged. “Definitely convinced be to go back to blue though.” He ran his thumb along Nathaniel’s hand. “I really am going to miss you.”

“I’m going to miss you too.”

“But I think we should take this opportunity for what it is. We have two and a half months to really see if we can make it like this. Part of me is afraid we’ve become a little too dependent on each other. I don’t want us to miss out on stuff because we’re too scared to try.”

Nathaniel sighed and nodded. “I know. I know you’re right, and I’m going to be honest and say that I was pissed when you first told me about the tour but I get it now. We need to do this.”

“It’s not a break or anything. I’m going to miss you like crazy and probably text you way too much.”

“I can be your excuse when you need to get away from the socializing,” Nathaniel offered with a small smile.

“And you’ll get out and do stuff with people too, right?”

“Yeah,” he nodded. “I’m going to try.”

“And then it’ll be over before we know it and I’ll be back and then...”

Nathaniel squeezed Luka’s hand and rested his head on his shoulder. “And then.”


	73. Gabriel

“You’re numb. You’re tired. You can’t seem to do anything.”

Gabriel sat on the edge of their bed...his bed now. “Yes,” he whispered.

“You want to give up.”

“I should...” he murmured.

“I’m here to say please, Gabriel. Just one more push, just one more shower, one more tiny task, one more day of looking after yourself.”

He turned over the dark broach in his hand. “I don’t know if I can, Emilie.”

“It’s hard. Sweetheart, I know it’s hard, but I’ll be here on the other end. I’ll be here when you close your eyes tonight and you picture me with the biggest smile on my face.”

Gabriel looked across the room at the large portrait of his late wife, the half smile playing along her lips like it often did. Emilie had rarely fully smiled in life, but she was always amused. She had saved up the big, teeth-baring smiles for the special moments, often when it was only the two of them or when Adrien was around. The thought of never seeing one of her rare smiles again was almost too much to bear.

“One more day for me, love,” her voice prodded. “For you.”

“Everything I do will be for you,” he promised, closing his fingers around the broach and finally looked up at the floating kwami before him, not registering the worried expression on Nooroo’s face. “I’m ready. Dark wings rise.”


	74. Nino, Nathaniel, Adrien, Chloe, Alya, and Marinette

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: OT6 with identity shenanigans

“You can’t be serious.”

“Come on, dude, it’s just for one night. No one will even realize,” Nino said, loosening his bracelet. 

“You’ve looked in the mirror, right?” Nathaniel frowned. “I think people are going to notice the scrawny white guy in the turtle suit.”

“You’ll have the hood and it’ll be dark. Alya will help keep you hidden too. And Wayzz is totally okay with it for just tonight, right, Wayzz?”

“I personally think this is a foolish way around the problem but haven’t seen any better options,” the kwami sighed.

“See, great idea,” Nino grinned, slipping the Miraculous off and offering it to Nathaniel with a kiss on the cheek. “Adrien is only publicly out with me and Marinette right now so we have to be there for him at the Gabriel press event tonight.”

“And there are the rumors going around that he’s Chat after that cell phone video,” Nathaniel pointed out. 

“Exactly, which is why Chloe is going to be Chat tonight so they can be seen in the same area at the same time.”

Nathaniel tightened the bracelet on his wrist. “How come Chloe gets to be Chat?!”

“She just got that cute little pixie cut. It works better.”

“Also, I look fabulous in black, as you well know,” Chloe grinned, sauntering into the room and showing off the thick silver ring on her finger. 

“Chlo, this is just for tonight,” Adrien warned, trailing after her with a disgruntled Plagg and Pollen.

“Sure, sure,” she replied, waving him off.

Nathaniel shook his head, dropping to the couch and pulling Adrien down with him. “So what, Alya is going to be Ladybug?”

“That’s what I wanted but alas, no kwami swap for me tonight,” Alya answered dramatically, entering the room with Marinette following in amusement. “I’ll project Ladybug and Queen Bee across from us. No one suspects Marinette so it shouldn’t be a problem that Ladybug isn’t available for comment. And I’ll have a thin layer over Chloe and Nath so no one will see anything too different.”

“And you guys aren’t really going to speak either,” Marinette added, laughing when she saw Nathaniel’s relieved look. “This is all just precaution.”

“Why not just project Chat and Carapace too then?”

“Because that’s a lot of moving pieces and I’m already going to be stretching myself thing as it is,” Alya admitted.

The group all settled down on the extended L couch. “This is some sitcom-level shenanigans stuff. You guys realize that, right?” Nathaniel pointed out.

“Oh yeah, it’s definitely going to bite us in the butt,” Nino agreed.

“Excuse me, my illusions are flawless. No one is going to realize a thing,” Alya sniffed, leaning against Chloe’s shoulder. “I do hate that we can’t all be there for Adrien though.”

“I could say something,” Adrien said quietly and Marinette took his hand.

“There’s no pressure from us, Sunshine,” Alya supplied. “We all love you and we’re here for you. And we sure as hell remember the reaction of you coming out with Nino and Mari. We don’t want you to go through more of that.”

“I guess,” he sighed.

“Besides, we don’t need anyone’s approval.” Chloe stretched out across Alya and Nino’s laps. “We love each other and that’s all we need to know.”

Nathaniel ran his fingers into her hair and smiled. “Yeah, that’s all we need to know.”


	75. Kim and Max

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride Month: First Kiss

“At least pizza loves me,” Kim sighed, picking up another slice. “But it’ll just leave me too eventually.”

Max frowned as he watched Kim dejectedly chew. “Yes, bowel movements are inevitable.”

“Yeah, stupid bowel movements.”

“Did Ondine give you a reason for the sudden end to your relationship?”

“She said I was blind which doesn’t make sense because I have twenty-twenty vision,” Kim huffed. “At least she was sweet about it. She’s always sweet.”

“Yes, she’s quite nice.”

Kim straightened. “Yeah, she is, right? You’ve hung out with us. Was I not a good boyfriend?”

Max cleared his throat and busied himself with gathering the crumpled napkins on the table. “From what I could see, you make a great boyfriend.”

“I just don’t get it, man. I mean, I guess I did get a little bored sometimes. Maybe bored isn’t the right word.” He took another bite of pizza and chewed thoughtfully. “It’s more like...like sometimes it felt like I was just going through the motions, does that make sense?”

“I’m not sure.”

“Okay, like you know how when me and you hang out, it’s just easy, right? Like we can just be together and not really be doing anything and it’s nice. And I guess it was like that with Ondine sometimes, but then other times I just felt like I was biding my time until I could go do something else.”

“Like what?” Max prodded.

“I don’t know,” Kim shrugged. “Hang out with you, I guess.” He pushed his plate away. “I think I’m going to barf if I eat any more of this.”

“We could go take a walk around the park. That might make you feel a bit better,” Max offered.

Kim grinned. “You always know the right stuff to do. That’s what I’m talking about.” He slid out of the booth and waited while Max looped his messenger bag strap over his head. “Is Markov in there?”

“No, I had to leave him at home to download an update to his software.”

“He’s cool.”

“He likes you too.”

Kim beamed at him. “I’m glad.”

They left the restaurant and took the short journey to the park. 

“I think perhaps I understand what Ondine meant,” Max finally said. 

“What?”

“I’m obviously not an expert, though I’ve read up on it thoroughly,” he warned, “but maybe she saw that you had feelings for someone else and was letting you go before her feelings for you became more serious.”

Kim frowned. “I wasn’t cheating on her.”

“No, I didn’t think you were.”

They fell back into silence as they finished their lap and made it to Max’s street. 

“You were saying that I like someone else and Ondine realized that before I did,” Kim said as they made it to Max’s front door.

“It’s a theory,” Max nodded.

Kim shifted his weight. “So what am I supposed to do about that?”

“Whatever you want, I suppose.” Max fished his keys out of his pocket, ducking his head to hide his blush.

Kim nodded but his expression was still uncertain. He watched Max push open his door and hesitate before turning back around.

“I could possibly help,” Max said shyly, quickly going up on the balls of his feet to press a chaste kiss against Kim’s lips. He lowered himself again and cleared his throat, backing up into his house as Kim touched his lips in surprise. “Goodnight, Kim.”

Kim shot him a dopey grin, fingertips still held to his mouth and a bright blush painting his cheeks. “Night, Max. Can I text you later?”

“Yes,” he answered quickly, shutting the door.

Kim let out a bark of joy and jumped down from the stoop in front of the door, humming the whole way home.


	76. Nino and Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride Month: Drawing on Skin

“Don’t draw anything weird,” Nino murmured sleepily, shifting his cheek against Nathaniel’s thigh. The material of his boyfriend’s jeans toed the line of being scratchy but Nino was too exhausted to care. Taking the closing shift at the club just for the chance to DJ was starting to take its toll.

Nathaniel smoothed his palm along Nino’s arm before setting the tip of his pen to the skin. “Don’t worry. Take a nap or something.”

“I’m serious. No dicks this time. I have to be at work in a few hours and that ink doesn’t come off easy.”

“Hush. No dicks, I promise.” He began to hum as he doodled along his boyfriend’s arm and Nino’s breathing soon evened out as he fell into a peaceful sleep.

Nathaniel drew the things he saw in his head when he thought of Nino. There were sweeping lines and funky music notes and abstract turtle shells. He drew a trailing vine with blooming flowers to represent the garden they had started in the back yard and broke up the nature theme with sharp triangles to represent the nachos Nino had been craving lately. He realized too soon that he was out of room and gently eased the short sleeve of Nino’s shirt to roll up past his shoulder so he could continue drawing. 

The world made sense to him like this, when he could break it down into things he knew. Anyone else looking at the canvas of Nino’s skin may see a random assortment of representation that, while aesthetically pleasing, didn’t actually mean much. Every single line meant something to Nathaniel though. There wasn’t a single thing he inked on Nino’s skin that didn’t hold a special thought for him. 

His hand began to cramp around the time he realized he had run out of room again and Nino’s phone alarm started to play. Nino shifted, raising his head from Nathaniel’s lap with a groan and stretching. “I don’t think I can keep going like this.”

“Yeah, I’m getting a little worried about you actually,” Nathaniel said. “Maybe you can talk to Manuel about trying another shift?”

Nino groggily scratched the top of his head. “Yeah, maybe.” He paused his motion when he caught sight of his arm. “Dude.”

Nathaniel flushed. “I may have gone a little overboard.”

“Are you kidding? This looks so cool!” Nino’s eyes brightened as he twisted his arm to see everything. “This is all me.”

“Yeah, it is.”

“What are these triangle things?”

“Nachos.”

“Oh man, nachos. We need to get some tomorrow.”

“We just had them yesterday,” Nathaniel laughed.

“They’re so good though,” Nino grinned. He stood and stretched again, bending back until his spine cracked. “I’m getting old.”

“You’re twenty-three.”

“Like I said.”

“Ridiculous.” Nathaniel shook his head and stood, twisting to stretch when he realized he was also feeling stiff from being in the same position too long. He caught sight of Nino studying his arm again and felt a deep sense of pride that he seemed to like the design so much.

“I need to find a tank top,” Nino said, heading back toward their bedroom.

“You don’t ever wear tank tops to work.”

“Yeah, but I want everyone to be able to see this. Oh! I’ve been thinking of getting a tattoo. Maybe this should be it.”

“The whole sleeve?!”

"That might be a lot, huh?”

Nathaniel chuckled. “Maybe I can draw you something small to try first, huh?”

Nino turned back to give him a quick kiss. “You’re the best.” He went into the bedroom and Nathaniel paused in the doorway, watching him.

“I love you too.”


	77. Luka and Kagami

“Apparently, cheese and peanut butter contain the same addictive properties as cocaine,” Luka murmured, continuing to scroll through his phone.

Kagami glanced back at him from her computer. “What is your source on that?”

“Tumblr,” he replied with a sheepish grin.

“Perhaps you should do a bit of research then.”

“Always giving me homework,” he teased. “What are you doing over there?”

“There’s a fencing instructor position opening up at a good school so I was looking into it.”

Luka got off the couch and joined her at the desk. “That’s great. Is it local?”

She frowned but didn’t look back at him. “No.”

“Oh.”

“It would be a wise move.”

“Yeah, definitely.” Luka stepped back, returning to the couch. He took his phone out once more, slouching behind the screen.

Kagami turned in her chair to watch him. “You’re hiding.”

“I’m right here.”

“It’s not as if I want to move away, but I have to make wise decisions for where I want my life to go.”

“I didn’t say anything,” Luka sighed.

“I wish you would. It would be easier to know what I did wrong,” Kagami admitted.

He dropped his phone with a sigh. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Mimi. I guess it’s just hard that you seem to find it so easy to leave, that’s all.”

They sat in silence for a few moments before Kagami spoke. “It wouldn’t be easy at all. I’d be miserable leaving you.”

“Really?”

“Of course. I know you aren’t that dense.”

He gave her a small smile. “Then why look for a job somewhere else?”

“Because I can’t stay here just for you. I need to figure out what I want to do with my life and honestly, Luka, you seem content on just letting life happen to you. I’m not wired that way.”

“You’re saying we have an expiration date.”

Kagami deflated. “That isn’t what I want to be saying. If I were to get an opportunity in another location, that wouldn’t have to be the end.”

“I’m not sure about long distance.”

“I wasn’t referring to a long distance relationship.” She flattened her palms against her thighs, keeping her attention on her fingernails so she could gather her thoughts. Sometimes when she didn’t center herself, she could get swept away in Luka’s ideas when they talked. He made things seem easy but she knew the truth. Life wasn’t easy, no matter how chill one acted. “If you were willing, you could go with me somewhere.”

“You would want me to?”

She huffed, finally meeting his eyes in frustration. “Is it not obvious I love you?!”

Luka blinked in surprise. “You’ve never said it.”

“Oh,” Kagami flushed. “I...I suppose I assumed you knew.”

“I didn’t. I mean, I hoped, but...” Luka trailed off, worrying his lip. “You know I love you too.”

“I know.”

“I try to tell you when I can.”

“Sometimes I don’t make it easy,” she confessed. “I know that.”

“I’m not the easiest person either in some ways,” he shrugged, standing and going to her chair again. “You would really want me to go with you if you had to move?”

“If you were willing. I could help you find your own opportunities wherever we ended up.”

“I like to wait for opportunities to find me,” he smiled.

“That drives me crazy.”

Luka leaned down, kissing her nose. “I know. I love you too.”


	78. Marinette and Alya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride Month: Dance

“What are you working on?” Marinette draped herself over Alya’s shoulders and felt her girlfriend stiffen.

“Just some blog stuff,” she murmured.

Marinette straightened with a frown. “Is everything okay?”

Alya sagged in her chair. “Yeah, sorry. I’m just a little overwhelmed right now. I thought I could do this whole running multiple blogs thing easily and it’s proving to be a lot more than I thought.”

“Did something happen?”

“No, it’s going as smoothly as it can. It’s just a lot of work and if I hire someone to help me, I lose the profits that are letting me do this as my job.”

“You need a break,” Marinette decided, crossing the room to grab her laptop.

“Marinette, I love you but I don’t have time for a break right now.”

A loud, thumping tune filled the air. “Just one song.”

“This is really sweet but--” Alya’s words were cut off as her girlfriend pulled her chair away from the desk with a dedicated purpose.

“Three minutes isn’t a long time in the long run of things,” Marinette said reasonably. “You can take three minutes. Dance with me.”

Alya couldn’t keep from smiling. “It feels like we’re in a club.”

“If we had more time, I’d rustle up some glowsticks.” Marinette wiggled her hips in an exaggerated manner and spun around. “Come on, we haven’t done this is forever.”

Alya rolled her eyes but let her body begin to move with the music. She felt her stress and worry momentarily eased away as they gyrated and popped and danced all over the living room while one song led into another. Eventually shuffle found a slower melody and Alya pulled a breathless and rosy-cheeked Marinette into her arms so they could sway together.

“Thank you, I needed this.”

“I know,” Marinette smiled.

“I love that we’re still friends.”

“What do you mean?”

Alya rested her head on Marinette’s shoulder, nose brushing against her throat. She inhaled deeply, smelling sweat and the faintest hint of her girlfriend’s mint bodywash still clinging on. “I’m just happy that we can do something like this and it feels like when we we’re just friends who didn’t realize, you know? Our relationship changed but we didn’t lose anything.”

“I think I know what you mean.”

“That was one of my biggest fears, losing you as a best friend,” Alya admitted.

Marinette pulled her closer with a happy sigh. “And here we still are.”

“Yeah.” Alya closed her eyes and allowed her girlfriend to lead her around their small living room in lazy swaying circles. “Here we still are,” she echoed, pressing a kiss to Marinette’s neck and humming contentedly to the music.


	79. Chloe and Luka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from this-was-a-terrible-idea: You just essentially gave me a free pass to send as many of these as I want and idk but I think you maaaaay come to regret it, sorry lmao. “Please don’t leave me. I’m a work in progress but I’m trying.” with Chloe/Luka?

“Please don’t leave me,” Luka implored softly, staring at his hands. “I’m a work in progress but I’m trying.”

Chloe looked down at his unpolished fingernails and let her gaze wander up to his fresh, short, dark haircut. It hit her then, what she had done. His plugs and other jewelry were gone. His hoodie replaced with a designer jacket and ripped Jagged Stone shirt left behind in a ritzy dressing room. 

“Why did you let me do this to you?” she whispered. 

He looked up at her, startled. “I thought this is what you wanted.”

“I want you.”

Luka glanced back down at himself. “Yeah, but this isn’t me.” He ran his hand through his hair and grimaced at the new length. “Look, Chloe, I really want this to work and I thought this was what I needed to do.”

“And then you thought I was going to leave you.”

He shrugged. “You seemed pretty intent on turning me into...what did you call it? A perfect Paris prince? I was just trying to go along for the ride but it kinda seems like I keep falling short.”

Chloe sat down on the bench beside him, shoulders sagging. “I turned you into a dress up doll.”

“I let you,” he sighed. “I should’ve said something before now.”

“Why didn’t you?”

He flushed, ducking his head. “I’m dumb.”

“Luka--”

“I’m really into you and I guess maybe I thought you were out of my league and I just needed to get through this part so we could actually be together.”

“You’re right, that is dumb.”

He laughed softly. “Yeah.”

“But I was dumb too. I should’ve never asked you to change.” She tugged on the sleeve of his jacket. “I liked your hoodie. It was warm.” She reached up and danced her fingers over his hair. “And I miss your blue hair.”

“I do too,” he admitted. “I feel weird like this.”

“Come on.” She stood and took his hand.

“Where are we going now?”

“Wherever you want. I want you to be exactly who you are. We can go get your hair dyed or go buy some clothes or--”

“Could we maybe just go back to my place and watch a movie?” he asked. “I’m definitely on board with Project Let Me Be Me but maybe this is a lot for one day. I think it’s time we slow down.” He stood with her and offered his hand.

“I need to make it up to you though,” Chloe insisted, reluctantly taking his hand.

“You are.”

“Watching a movie isn’t going to fix anything.”

“I don’t think we need fixing,” he said, leading her away from the bench. “I think we just need to communicate better.” He glanced over at her with a gentle smile. “We aren’t broken, Chloe.”

“We aren’t?” she asked, voice small.

“No,” he smiled, “we’re just wounded, but we’ll heal.”


	80. Marinette, Adrien, and Alya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: "In your opinion, what is the height of stupidity?" For a pre-reveal Adrienette, please?

“In your opinion,” Adrien began, turning around in his chair to look up at Marinette, “what is the height of stupidity?”

She blinked, feeling her cheeks turn red. “Um, what?”

“I did something last night and a friend told me I had reached a new height of stupidity so I guess I’m wondering if you think there is an ultimate level. Like if you hit that height, you can’t get any worse,” he explained.

“I...”

“Because I think it’s all relative really. You have to consider if the stupid thing was done in order to help someone else too. I think that should be taken into account.”

Marinette’s mind flashed to her partner’s face the night before when she called him stupid for once again throwing himself in the way of an akuma hit meant for her. “I’m...I’m not sure.”

He frowned. “Yeah, me neither. Sorry, I hope I’m not bothering you.”

“Not at all!” she replied quickly, her voice too loud. 

“I get a little lonely when Nino isn’t here,” he admitted, “so feel free to tell me to turn back around if I get on your nerves.”

“Nerves? You? Never!” Marinette squeezed her eyes shut for a quick moment to revel in her embarrassment. “I mean, I enjoy talking to you.”

Alya snorted quietly beside her, keeping her attention pointedly on her tablet but unable to help herself. “Marinette could always sit by you for the day so you aren’t lonely, Adrien,” she suggested without looking up.

Adrien shot Marinette a hopeful smile. “That’d be really nice if you want to.”

“Okay!” Marinette gathered her things, unable to stop smiling like a dope as she moved down to take Nino’s seat. 

Alya winked at her. “You’re welcome,” she mouthed.

Class soon started and they became too busy to chat and then soon the bell was ringing and they were moving on to the next session, one they woefully didn’t share.

“Thanks for sitting with me, Marinette,” Adrien said, adjusting the strap on his messenger bag. “You’re really awesome. I hope you know that.” He gave her a little wave and set out the door.

“You’re melting all over the desk, you know,” Alya commented dryly.

“He said I’m awesome,” Marinette sighed happily.


	81. Marinette and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from ktwesterna: “If we marry each other, we will solve both of those problems.” Adrienette! So want to see this!

“If we marry each other,” Adrien proposed, “we will solve both of those problems.”

“If we marry each other,” Marinette repeated slowly.

“You’re looking for a place to live now that Alya is moving in with Nino. I’m looking for a gorgeous lady to settle down with. Two problems, one answer. Marriage.”

“Marriage.”

“Mmhmm.”

“Not just roommates?”

“Roommates?! You’re my girlfriend.” 

“We’ve only been officially dating for three months. Besides, plenty of couples live together without marriage.”

Adrien held up a finger. “Adrien and Marinette have only been officially dating for three months.” He leaned closer with a fierce grin. “Chat Noir and Ladybug have been calling each other sweetheart for close to four years now. That’s more than enough time before marriage.”

“Down, Kitty,” Marinette smiled, pressing a finger to the tip of his nose. “We can’t just up and get married. Everyone will think we’re crazy.”

“I’m pretty sure that’s already the general consensus when it comes to us.”

She couldn’t hide her grin. “Be that as it may.”

“Come on, Princess, are you saying you don’t want to marry me?” Adrien blinked his eyes twice and let his bottom lip protrude just enough to toe the line of too much.

“You know that’s not at all what I’m saying and that particular pouty face was outlawed after the Lost Kitten Fight of 2018.”

Adrien nodded, dropping the expression. “Fair point, but seriously, what do you think about it?”

“Us getting married?”

“Yeah.”

Marinette’s face softened. “Of course I want to marry you.”

“Tomorrow?” he teased.

“I think I can pencil you in for noon on Friday after a meeting.”

“So romantic but yeah, let’s do that.”

She kissed him with a laugh.

“Really though, do you need somewhere to live?” Adrien asked.

Marinette worried her lip. “I really do. Our lease is up at the end of the month which works out great for Alya but puts me on a tight schedule.”

“Then move in with me. Please. I really want you to.”

“Really?”

Adrien rolled his eyes. “Yes, really. Good grief. Don’t you know that I’ll take as much of you as I can get by now?”

“Keep saying things like that and I’ll bump our marriage up to Thursday,” she teased.

He pulled her closer. “Challenge accepted, my Lady.”


	82. Nathalie and Emilie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride Month: Last Goodbye

“You’re leaving.”

Emilie turned quickly, eyes a little wide. “Well, yes,” she nodded, looking down at her suitcase. “You knew I would be soon.”

Nathalie stood frozen in the doorway, unsure whether she should enter the room or call on Gabriel.

“You can’t tell him,” Emilie said quietly. “Please, Nat, you know this is the only way.”

“You said we would work something out.”

“We will.”

Nathalie frowned, stepping into the room and carefully shutting the door. “And how do you propose we do that if you aren’t here?”

“It will only be for a little while. I’ve written Gabriel a letter so he knows I’m not coming back. When I get settled, I’ll send you the address and then we can finally be together.”

Nathalie shook her head. “Emilie, we’re together now. This isn’t necessary.”

Emilie straightened. “Gabriel won’t entertain the thought of a divorce and I don’t want to keep living a lie.”

“He doesn’t want a divorce because he’s trying to protect you,” Nathalie huffed. “You know that.”

“He’s keeping me trapped.”

“He’s keeping you clothed in the designer outfits you love so much,” she shot back, feeling suddenly indignant. “He’s making sure you have a place to stay and quality food to eat and letting you have an affair right in front of him.”

Emilie paused for a moment before closing the lid of her suitcase and zipping it. “It’s not enough.”

“I can’t give you those things.”

Emilie turned around and stepped closer to Nathalie, putting a gentle hand on her cheek. “I don’t need you to give me those things. You’re all I want.”

“But you’re leaving me.”

“Only temporarily,” Emilie sighed. “You’re acting childish about this.”

“Speaking of,” Nathalie replied coolly, “have you given any thought to Adrien?”

“Of course I have. You’ll bring him with you.”

“Bring him...Emilie, you have to know that isn’t possible.”

“He’s my son.”

“It would be kidnapping.”

“You can be so dramatic sometimes.” 

“I can be dramatic?!” Nathalie felt her calm slip and quickly pulled it around her like a protective blanket once again. “You’re running away and leaving a note as if you aren’t a wife and mother.”

Emilie walked her suitcase over to the closet. “Everything is going to be fine, Nat, I promise. You and I and Adrien are going to have a wonderful life somewhere far away from Paris and everything will be perfect.”

Nathalie took in the other three suitcases already set inside the closet. “You don’t love me enough to stay,” she said softly as the realization came to her. She expected it to hurt more but perhaps there had always been a part of her that knew Emilie’s love was selfish. She had chosen Nathalie because she was convenient to parade in front of Gabriel at whim. If there had been another woman in her place, would she be the one standing here now as the love of her life pretended this wasn’t their last goodbye? She shook her head. Nothing would come of asking what if.

“I do love you,” Emilie sighed, pulling Nathalie to her and wrapping her arms around her waist. “If you could leave with me now, I’d beg you to.”

“Then do it,” Nathalie replied simply, trying to call her bluff but honestly unsure of her answer. “Ask me to come with you now.”

A small smile played on Emilie’s lips as she closed the distance between them with a kiss. “Soon, love.”

Nathalie excused herself. Hours later, she couldn’t remember exactly what she said to get away but it didn’t really matter. She had gone back to her desk and finished out the workday. She let Gabriel know what meetings to expect the rest of the week before breaking the news that Emilie was most likely gone. He took it in stride, commenting that he would be working late and that she should take the next morning off. 

She made sure Adrien’s dinner was taken care of, telling him to go meet his friends for ice cream after she watched his phone continue to vibrate on the polished table. The smile he gave her was almost enough to make her glad she stayed. Almost.

After a ride that felt like an eternity, Nathalie was finally home. Her cat, Charles, wrapped around her legs before sauntering off again and an advert for a new dating app was the first thing waiting in her personal inbox. She went through the motions of making her own dinner and eating it while indulging in a newscast. Ladybug and Chat Noir were battling another akuma and she said a silent prayer for both sides while no one was there to know.

And finally after a very long day, Nathalie turned off all the lights, curled up in her bed and cried.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Gabriel is still Hawkmoth in this AU.
> 
> Yes, Adrien is already friends with everyone. 
> 
> No, I don't care that I just butchered canon to bits. 
> 
> :D


	83. Adrien and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride Month: Flowers

“Wait.” Nino tugged on Adrien’s hand to keep him from entering the flower shop. “Do you remember what we talked about?”

Adrien rolled his eyes in fond exasperation. “I’m not a child, Nino.”

“You have the spending habits of one,” he teased, kissing Adrien’s forehead to take the sting out of his words. “We’re on a budget for this garden, okay? And we only have so much room anyway.”

“I know. I looked up a few things I want to get. We’ll be in and out, easy peasy.”

“Mmhmm.”

Adrien grinned in response and pulled his boyfriend inside. Nino watched Adrien’s eyes light up as he took in all of the different flowers. “Our poor budget,” he murmured.

“Hush. You act like I have no self-control which is totally untrue, but I didn’t have these daisies on my list and that was probably a mistake so we’ll get a few of them.”

“And it begins.”

“Just a few!”

Nino laughed and grabbed a small cart for them to put their chosen flowers on. He followed his boyfriend around the shop, listening as he pointed out different flowers and explained where they thrived and why they would or wouldn’t work and how their colors were enhanced. Adrien happily talked about the meanings of some flowers but waved a hand when Nino asked about others. 

It was nice seeing him like this, Nino realized. Adrien was always doing things that he thought others wanted him to but he had actually fallen in love with these flowers all on his own. He’d studied and researched and was proud to be showing off in front of Nino. Nino saw a rack of gardening gloves and lifted a set of paw print and turtle-themed ones, dropping them in their cart with a smile.

“You’re going to plant them with me?”

“Did you think I was going to leave you to do all the work?” Nino grinned, casually looping his arm around Adrien’s side. “I think it’ll be fun to do this together.”

“I do too,” Adrien beamed. “Which is why I’d like to propose we slightly increase the budget.”

“Adrien.”

“Wait, you haven’t let me finish my reasoning.”

“I’m listening.”

“I love you.”

Nino shook his head. “That’s cheating.”

Adrien shot him a lopsided grin. “Three more pallets of flowers and the turtle statue by the door.”

“Three more pallets, no turtle.”

“Two pallets and the turtle.”

“Nope.”

“Just the turtle.” Adrien swooped in for a kiss and pulled back enough to blink big green eyes at Nino. “Please.”

“Damn it, fine. Three pallets and the turtle.”

“You’re the best.” Adrien turned the cart away from the checkout desk and journeyed back into the flowers. Nino followed behind, feeling lighter and happier just from being in his presence.


	84. Gabriel and Jagged

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride Month: Closet
> 
> Continuation drabble
> 
> Parts 1 and 2: Chapter 19  
> Part 3: Chapter 59

“I’m beginning to believe that we aren’t all that skilled at this superhero thing,” Paon said dryly before letting his transformation drop. He offered Duusu a cracker from his pocket and she took it happily.

“Ah, see, and I’m beginning to believe that the pretty kitty out there has a thing for you.” Jagged tried to stretch his arms up but his wrists knocked against the top shelf of the small closet. Pollen vibrated in agitation in his jacket pocket. “Two months ago, Black Cat tried to claw your chest open and now she just traps us in a closet? Something’s going on.”

Gabriel shifted uneasily against the group of coats hanging at his back. “Perhaps she’s decided not to be as violent as she was before.”

“I beg to differ, mate,” Jagged grimaced, gingerly touching his side and finding blood on his fingertips. “Of bloody course.”

Gabriel tried the doorknob once more but it turned fruitlessly, the avalanche of debris from their enemy’s use of Cataclym trapping them inside until someone was able to dig through and help them out. “Do you think the cuts are deep?”

“They sting pretty bad. Not sure if that’s a good thing or a bad thing at this point.” Jagged pushed back against the coats on his side and sagged against them, the hangers groaning in protest under his weight. “I’m not saying I want her to hurt you because I definitely don’t, but she was very pointedly only attacking me tonight.”

“Ah, well, I may know why.”

“Why?”

“I should’ve told you sooner but she approached me a few nights ago when I was out trying to clear my head.”

Jagged swore. “You’re okay though.”

Gabriel nodded stiffly. “Yes, mostly. She...well, she offered for me to join her.”

“Join her,” he echoed.

“Yes.”

“And?”

Gabriel shot him an offended look. “I’m here with you. What do you think?”

“I think maybe she’s hoping you’ll change your mind.” Jagged shifted again, grimacing with pain. “And I don’t guess I could blame you.”

“You think I would leave you?”

Jagged tried to ignore the increase in his heart rate. “I think that you’re someone who does what he needs to in order to take care of himself, mate. That’s not a bad thing, but it’s who you are.” 

Gabriel stiffened. “So you think after everything we’ve been through together, I would decide to switch sides because it might be easier.” His eyes narrowed. “You think after all the trouble I’ve gone to in making myself comfortable in your presence when I’m rarely comfortable around anyway, that I would just throw that away because a pretty girl wants my attention.” He scoffed and tilted his chin up defiantly. “I knew you were an idiot, Jonathan, but I didn’t realize you were actually stupid.”

“Don’t call me Jonathan,” Jagged muttered darkly. “And why would I have any reason to think differently, Gabriel?” He winced but straightened. “Please tell me what signs I’ve missed that would lead me to believe you want me around. Is it how annoyed you act when I hang out? Or should I not have picked up on the way you judge how I live my life? I must’ve completely missed the flowers and box of chocolates, mate, because for the life of me, I can’t--”

The rest of Jagged’s words were cut off by Gabriel’s mouth on his. He collapsed back against the coats and the wire hangers finally gave, causing the men to topple with them. Jagged cried out as one of the hangers jabbed into his injured side and Gabriel hovered over him uselessly, face red in the darkened closet.

“What the hell, Gabe?!”

“I...I’m sorry. I don’t know why I...I shouldn’t have...” Gabriel’s voice was strained as he tried to move backwards in the small space.

“Not about the kiss, you dummy, but give a bloke some warning next time. I’m pretty sure I’m bleeding like a stuck pig all over these fancy coats.” Jagged pulled himself up with a groan and reached a hand out. “Come here.”

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you worse. I--”

“Hush now,” Jagged soothed, pressing one long index finger against Gabriel’s lips. “I’ve been waiting for that damn kiss since the first day I saw you and I hardly got to enjoy it. Let’s try again.”

“No.”

“Don’t be like that.”

Gabriel exhaled loudly. “I’m not...”

“Gay?”

He frowned. “I don’t know what I am.”

Jagged shrugged. “Sometimes finding out is part of the fun. You don’t always have to label everything.”

“Yes, you do.”

“Ah, maybe you do,” he conceded with a grin. “Then perhaps you don’t have to label anything yet. How about that?”

“I’m not sure that I can give you anything traditional in terms of a relationship,” Gabriel warned. “I’ve been warring with myself over my feelings for you for months and I don’t...I’m not...”

“It’s okay,” Jagged interjected. “This is honestly more than I thought I’d ever get.” He laughed then. “We just had a closet episode.”

“A what?”

“You know on a telly show where people get trapped somewhere and end up working things out because they’ve got nothing else to do but talk? That’s what happened to us.”

“If you say so.”

Jagged tugged on Gabriel’s arm, guiding him gently closer and keeping his wounded side protected. “We’ll just see how thing play out from here, yeah?”

“I suppose we could do that,” Gabriel replied carefully.

“Good. Now about that second kiss.”


	85. Marinette and Adrien/Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: I was wondering if you could do me a favor and make a LadyNoir or MariChat with her telling Chat:"if you ever DARE die again I'll KILL you"while crying angry tears? (of course it's you how decides whether to write it or not )love you! ♡♡♡

“If you ever dare die again, I’ll kill you,” Marinette fumed, angry tears running down her face as she held Chat Noir tight against her body. “I mean it. I’ll bring you back and kill you myself.”

He pressed his nose to the top of her head, inhaling deeply. “No more dying if I can help it, my Lady. I promise.”

“You better help it,” she sniffed.

Chat Noir glanced around, noticing civilians beginning to filter back out into the streets now that Ladybug’s Cure had taken care of the akuma-inflicted damage. “I think we should get out of here, Princess.” 

She stiffened, keeping her face against his chest. “I can’t transform again yet.”

“That’s okay, I’ve got you.” He tightened his hold on her with one arm and grabbed his baton with his free hand. He waved it at the gathering crowd in a salute and then they were vaulting into the sky.

It was always an exhilarating feeling for Marinette to travel with Chat Noir while she wasn’t transformed. She was never afraid he would drop her but there was still the layer of fear of being so high without her transformation. She tightened her grip on him and felt his chest rumble with a sound that fell somewhere between a chuckle and a purr. 

The image of him still on the ground flashed in her wind and she felt the wind knocked out of her all over again. He had been dead. For a single minute, she lived in a world without Chat Noir, without Adrien, and it had been awful. The akuma was too fast and her partner was too determined to shield her from what harm he could. Of course, if she had taken that hit...

Marinette shuddered as they landed on her balcony and Chat Noir stepped back, eyes assessing. “That shivering’s not from the cold, is it?”

She shook her head, feeling tears well up again and Chat Noir was pulling her closer once more.

“Shh, I’m fine. Everything’s fine.”

“But what if--”

“What if’s didn’t happen, Mari. You saved the day.”

“One day I might not be able to,” she cried, fingernails digging into his shoulder blades as she held onto him as tight as she could. “You were dead. You were dead and I was alone and...” Her words trailed off with a sob and Chat Noir rubbed her back comfortingly. 

“I’m sorry I had to leave you for a little bit,” he said, voice quiet.

She pulled back angrily and thumped his chest. “Don’t apologize for dying! That’s worse!”

He let out a bark of surprised laughter. “There’s no winning with you then!”

Marinette glared at him for a moment before her tension eased away with an exhausted laugh. “It’s not funny.”

“You’re the one laughing,” he pointed out with a grin. “I think you might need some rest now. You’re getting a case of the giggles. Come on.” He tugged on her wrist and led her down into her room, helping her out of her shoes and nudging her under the covers.

“You know you have to stay tonight,” she insisted, eyes already sliding closed.

“You couldn’t get rid of me even if you wanted to,” he admitted, stretching out beside her. He let his transformation drop, finally feeling safe. Plagg gave him a meaningful glance and Adrien nodded before resting his head against the pillow. Marinette was already asleep, breathing evened out. 

The temptation to cry was there. Everything had happened fast but he knew the moment he died. He saw Ladybug’s face as his body shut down. He heard her screaming his name and there was nothing he could do to stop what was coming. He felt Plagg trying to keep him tethered to reality and the line snapping like thin twine. Waking up in Marinette’s arms as her transformation collapsed from the power it took to bring him back was the most amazing sensation he could ever recall experiencing.

Adrien reached over and pulled her closer to him, a steady purr rumbling from deep in his chest. The world was a terrifying place but as long as he could stay by her side, everything would be okay. If he believed anything, it was that.


	86. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt from purrfectlycontent: Hey, season! I love your work!! Can you do some Marichat with, “I’m not a good person, which is why I don’t care if you mess with another person’s memories, but if you touch mine again, I can’t promise you I’ll have mercy.”
> 
> This prompt inspired me to do an AU where Chat Noir is a criminal who keeps finding himself drawn to civilian Marinette who happens to be a gifted telepath among other things. :)

“I’m not a good person,” Chat Noir said, eyes hard as he glared at Marinette, “which is why I don’t care if you mess with another person’s memories, but if you touch mine again, I can’t promise you I’ll have mercy.”

“It was an accident this time,” Marinette huffed, crossing her arms. “And you’re wrong.”

Chat Noir called up Cataclysm and watched the power bubble around his hand for a moment before looking at the young woman. “You really shouldn’t test me, Princess.”

“Put that away. We both know you aren’t going to use it on me.” She stared him down until he dropped his hand with a growl, the power easing away. “I meant you’re wrong about you not being a good person.”

“Not this again.”

“I think that’s why you keep coming back to see me every few nights.” She stood from her desk and crossed the room to her sewing chest. She pulled out the materials for the quilt she’d been working on and settled into a rhythm as Chat Noir watched in irritation.

He finally stomped over to her, folding down at her side as he had most nights for the past month. “I don’t like you shuffling through my head,” he grumbled.

Marinette reached over to sink her fingers into his hair, fingernails scratching at his scalp. Chat Noir’s muscles relaxed and a steady purr began in his chest. “Can you blame me?” she asked softly. “I know you aren’t being honest with me or with yourself.”

“You don’t need to know why I’m like this.” He curled one of his hands into a fist but didn’t move away from her affections.

“I don’t care that you’re like this,” she replied, punctuating her point with a soft flick of one of his black ears. “But you seem so unhappy. I thought maybe if I knew why--”

“You don’t need to know,” he growled, the purr cutting off with his words.

“Okay,” Marinette sighed as she had a dozen times before. “We don’t have to talk about it anymore tonight.”

“I just won’t come back here anymore,” he lied but she didn’t call his bluff.

“Hush. I’m working.” She gave his scalp one last gentle scratch before removing her hand and returning her attention to her quilt.

Chat Noir mourned the loss of contact and moved a little closer so his head bumped against her bent knee. Marinette smiled but didn’t respond, fingers dancing with the needle and thread. She felt it when Chat Noir fell asleep, when his mental shields dropped. She deliberated not dipping into his mind this time. She could do as he asked and not search his memories for what turned him sour, but...

Marinette shook him gently. “You should go.”

“Why?” he asked, blinking groggily up at her. 

“Because I can’t be trusted when it comes to you.”

They shared a long look and then Chat Noir laid his head down once more. “I’ll take my chances, I guess.”

“But you said--”

“I know.”

She realized then that he didn’t want to leave as much as she didn’t want him to leave. She rested her back against the wall and let her thoughts dip into his as sleep took him again. What they had was odd and uncertain but there was some comfort in that and she would hold onto it as tightly as she could.


	87. Alix and Chloe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride Month: Stars

“Subtle,” Alix remarked, taking in the multitude of shimmering stars hanging from the ceiling. “What did you say the theme is again?”

“A night under the stars,” Chloe answered without looking up from her phone.

“You don’t say.”

“What?” Chloe caught Alix’s raised eyebrow and looked up. “Oh, those. Jean-Luc put all those up. I told him it was tacky.”

“You know most people don’t have a theme for parties, right? They just have parties.”

“This isn’t just a party, Alix. This is my announcement that I’ll be forming my own sorority since those Zeta Lambda Zeta losers chose not to accept me into their less than impressive house.” Chloe tossed her hair and tilted her chin up defiantly. “It needs to be perfect.”

“Why do you care about that dumb sorority anyway?”

“Because,” Chloe huffed, “they tried to act like I wasn’t good enough and obviously I’m better.”

“Okay, yeah, but why does it matter?” Alix emphasized. “I mean, are you going to let everyone that comes into your sorority?”

“Of course not. Can you imagine?”

“And you don’t see the problem with that?”

Chloe frowned. “No...”

Alix rolled her eyes. “You’re just doing the same thing they are. And then maybe someone you say no to will decide to make their own sorority and it just keeps going.”

“When you say it like that, it sounds dumb.”

“I’m pretty sure it’s not me saying it; it just is dumb.”

Chloe narrowed her eyes. “Why are you even here if it’s so stupid?”

Alix shrugged, not meeting her eyes. “I don’t know. You’re the only one I know here right now.”

“Well,” Chloe straightened, “you’re the only one I know too.” She glanced around. “I’m honestly not sure if anyone is even going to show up. It’s not like anyone here loves me as much as everyone in our class did.”

Alix snorted.

“Fine,” Chloe sighed, rolling her eyes. “At least they were mostly scared of me though. That’s almost the same thing.”

“You don’t need to do all this to get people to hang out with you.” Alix reached up to tap a low-hanging glittery star and it swung on its line. “Just try not being a mega bitch and it might actually be easy to make friends.”

“Listen, you tiny little goblin--”

“For instance, you could shut your mouth and we could go grab a coffee or something,” Alix shrugged.

Chloe glared at her and crossed her arms. “And miss my party?”

“We can swing back by if we get bored enough.”

Chloe tried to hold back the smile pulling on her lips. “Fine, but you’re buying.”

“What?! You’re loaded. No way.” Alix led the way out the door.

“Your dad is rich too, Kubdel. You can’t lie to me. That shirt may look like you found it in a dumpster but I know it’s designer.”

“I can’t believe I’m taking you out on a date. You’re the worst.”

Chloe flushed. “I was thinking the same thing. About you, of course.”

“Of course,” Alix grinned.


	88. Luka and Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride Month: Colors

“You could do purple,” Luka suggested. “I’m really good with purple. I’ve been doing Juleka’s hair for years.”

Nathaniel frowned at the line of colors. “Last time I had purple in my hair, I was trying to kill someone.”

“There’s still a lot I don’t know about you, huh?” Luka asked, eyebrow quirked.

“Just a bit,” Nathaniel flushed, picking up a light teal bottle of hair color.

“I wouldn’t go with a pastel. In my almost professional opinion and you and pastels aren’t going to work. Oh, unless we got with like a dusty rose. That could definitely work.”

Nathaniel bit his lip. “What other colors do you think?”

Luka stepped back, squinting his eyes as he examined the other guy. Nathaniel tried not to squirm under his gaze. When Luka asked him to be his subject for his coloring exam in his cosmetology course, he couldn’t bring himself to say no even though he really wasn’t sure about changing his hair too much. Everything they were looking at seemed so drastic and Nathaniel didn’t think he could pull off anything too major but his crush seemed to be outweighing his insecurity at the moment.

“How do you feel about fire?”

“Uh, not great when it comes to my hair?”

Luka grinned. “I didn’t mean actual fire. Man, you’re cute.”

Nathaniel felt his face flame and ducked his head. “Sorry.”

“About being cute or thinking I was going to set your hair on fire?” Luka teased.

“Both,” he squeaked.

Luka shook his head but couldn’t drop his smile. “I’m thinking we could brighten your red a little and add some orange and yellow underneath. I think it would look really cool.”

Nathaniel swallowed thickly. “That sounds…like a lot.”

“More than you’re comfortable with?”

“Maybe,” he winced.

“That’s okay.”

“Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I wouldn’t want you to do anything you don’t want to do.” Luka’s fingers suddenly tangled with his and Nathaniel held his breath as the other man squeezed gently before releasing them. 

“Uh, maybe the purple wouldn’t be so bad.” Nathaniel picked up the bottle, trying to be brave. “I mean, I know what it looks like at least.”

Luka beamed at him. “Yeah, man, I think purple would look great. If you want, we can grab some dinner before we go back to your place to do it.”

“Oh, yeah, sure, that would be really nice.”

“My treat.”

“You don’t have to do that. You’re already buying the hair color,” Nathaniel argued as they neared the register.

“Yeah, but the hair color is for a class. Dinner with you is for me.” Luka blushed and stepped up to pay while Nathaniel attempted to regulate his breathing.


	89. Marinette, Adrien, and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride Month: Blankets

“Hello?” Marinette closed the apartment door. “Anyone home?”

“In the bedroom,” Adrien called.

She dropped her suitcase by the door and kicked off her heels, padding across the lush carpet of the living room and down the hall to the large master bedroom. She blinked in surprise when she found a massive blanket fort taking up as much of the room as she could see. “I have questions.”

Nino’s head popped out between two blankets closest to her. “You know that big bedding and linens place in the mall?”

“Yes…”

Adrien’s head appeared above Nino’s. “They were having a going out of business sale which sucks for them but is great for us,” he grinned. “We bought so many blankets!”

“I can see that,” she smiled. “And now we have a blanket fort in our bedroom.”

“Not just any blanket fort, Mari. Come on in and look around.” The men’s heads disappeared inside and the blankets split open. 

She shook her head with a small laugh and got down on her knees to crawl in. “Oh my goodness…”

“It’s great, right?!” Adrien beamed.

“Neither of you got any work done today, did you?”

Nino at least had the decency to look halfway ashamed. “We took a personal day.” 

“Besides, this really counts as a house maintenance day because we’re going to save a lot on our heating bill with all these blankets,” Adrien added. “Come on, Mari. Get on the bed. It’s the best part.”

Marinette followed her boyfriends to the bed in a crouch and slid in between them. The trio laid flat on their back looking up at the Spider-Man sheets hanging from their bedposts. “Well, I do love Spider-Man,” she giggled.

“Who doesn’t?” Nino grinned. “That’s not it though.” He reached over and hit the button on a plush turtle on the nightstand and the inside of the blanket fort was suddenly covered in blue stars.

“Ooo,” Marinette cooed. “How pretty.”

“They change too.” The blue shifted to green as Adrien rolled on his side and buried his face in Marinette’s neck with a happy hum, one arm wrapping around her waist. 

Nino curled against her and kissed her cheek, sliding his arm along Adrien’s. “Do you like it?”

“I love it,” she sighed contentedly. “Well worth a personal day.”

“We were thinking maybe you would want to take another one with us tomorrow,” Adrien prompted, pushing his nose further against her neck and making her giggle.

“We could order in and watch movies in our fort,” Nino added. “Adrien and I tested it out extensively today and it’s a very good thing to do.”

Marinette caught Adrien’s blush and Nino’s knowing grin. “Well, who could resist an offer like that?”


	90. Marinette and Adrien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Adrien and Marinette with “You’re a monster.” please!

“You’re a monster,” Marinette sighed, shaking her head in her boyfriend’s direction.

Adrien flushed but continued to pick the bits of coconut off his slice of cake. “I just want the frosting and cake part. I don’t like coconut.”

“But you’re going to miss the whole point of the cake if you eat it this way.”

“And that hurts your ‘grew up in a bakery’ heart, doesn’t it?” he teased.

“A little bit.”

He laughed and picked up a napkin, wiping the bits of coconut and frosting off his fingertips. “Fine, for you, I will eat this cake, gross coconut and all.”

“See, your problem is that you’re going into this believing the coconut is gross. Of course you aren’t going to like it then.”

“I’m just saying that I’ve had coconut and I’m not a fan.”

“Then I will happily watch you be proven wrong,” she smiled sweetly, pushing the plate closer.

Adrien grinned before taking a large bite of the cake. He tried to force some semblance of a smile on his face as he swallowed. “Mmm,” he lied.

“Oh, come on, I know it isn’t that bad.” Marinette took his offered fork and speared a large chunk of cake. She took the bite and immediately grimaced, chewing slowly. “This is bad,” she said around the cake in her mouth.

Adrien smugly offered her a napkin and Marinette blushed as she spit the cake out. “I would say I told you so but I’m too mature for that.”

Marinette rolled her eyes fondly as Adrien pulled her close to kiss her temple. “Where in the world did you get this anyway? It’s awful.”

“The cafeteria.”

“Well, that’s why! Come on, let’s go see my parents and you can try some proper coconut.”

“Or we could just accept I don’t like coconut,” he said hopefully.

“You could wash it down with one of Papa’s chocolate croissants,” Marinette bargained.

Adrien stood and tugged on her hand with a big smile. “What are we waiting on then?”


	91. Ladybug and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: First of all, I honestly need you to know that your writing is beyond amazing. Anyways, may I please have some post-reveal LadyNoir, “That was barely even a kiss! Do it again, please?” Thaaaanks!! ^_^

“That was barely even a kiss!” Ladybug complained. “Do it again please?” She fluttered her eyelashes and puckered her lips.

Chat Noir laughed and stepped back. “My, my, how the tables have turned, Bugaboo. You should know this is a dream come true for me.”

Ladybug crossed her arms, a fake scowl fixed in place. “I think it might be time to break up.”

“Meowch, don’t be like that.” He stepped closer again, winding his arms around her waist and pulling her to his chest. “It’s a beautiful night and there are no dumb akumas--”

“You’re going to jinx us.”

“And you’re the most gorgeous girl in Paris and--”

“Now you’re just lying.”

“I would never!” Chat Noir gave her an exaggerated shocked face and then winked. “You know you really are the prettiest girl in Paris, my Lady. There’s no denying it.”

A deep blush leaked out from beneath her mask. “Stop, Chat,” she groaned, pressing her face against his shoulder to hide her red face.

“Not until you believe me,” he grinned, squeezing her to him. 

“Thank you,” she murmured, kissing his cheek. “You’re pretty too.”

Chat Noir flushed but beamed at her. “This is such a nice night.”

“It really is,” she agreed, resting her cheek against his chest and humming contentedly. “We needed a break from all the craziness.”

“We did.” He kissed the top of her head. “Thank you.”

Ladybug pulled back enough to look up at him. “For what?”

“Just giving me this time to enjoy being with you.”

Her blush came back. “I enjoy being with you too, Adrien. Believe me, it isn’t some act of charity on my part.”

He grinned down at her. “Are you still wanting another kiss?”

She went up on the tips of her toes and grabbed his bell. “Come here, you silly kitty.”


	92. Marinette and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “How do you feel about robes?” ninette pls seas <3

“How do you feel about robes?” Nino asked, cradling the phone between his ear and shoulder as he pulled a long dark robe out of his closet.

“Robes?” Marinette laughed over the line. “Like bathrobes?”

“Hogwarts robes,” he scoffed. “Since we’re going to the Harry Potter theme park during our trip, I thought we should dress the part.”

“I didn’t realize you were such an adorable nerd,” she teased.

“Well, that’s your fault then. We’ve been dating for over a year now. I guess love really is blind. Hang on a sec.” He hooked his phone up to his speaker so he would be able to keep packing while talking to his girlfriend. “Okay, I’m good.”

“What...oh, you’ve got me blasting now, don’t you?” 

“I’m packing. Adrien’s not here anyway. Got the whole place to myself.”

“Then why am I way over here?” Her laughter filled his room and Nino paused to grin at the speaker.

“You’re welcome to join me if you want, but you better be packed, Miss Dupain-Cheng. Our flight leaves first thing tomorrow morning.”

“Someone called me to ask how I felt about robes so I got distracted.”

“Speaking of, you never answered.”

“What makes you think I have a Hogwarts robe?”

“Because I love you and I know in my heart of hearts that you do and you would never let me go walking down the streets of Hogsmeade all alone in my robe.”

Marinette laughed again and Nino was tempted to turn on his recording equipment. The sound of her laughter flowing through his speakers and filling his room made him irrationally happy. “Fine, if you must know, I’ve already got my robe packed.”

“I knew you were perfect,” he sighed happily. “What house are you going with?”

“Now, if you don’t know that by now, we might have problems, you sweet Hufflepuff.”

“Guilty,” he grinned. “Okay, I’m going to let you go so you can finish packing and come over. We can leave from here in the morning if you want.”

“Why, Mr. Lahiffe, are you inviting me to stay the night?”

“I just might be.”

“I’ll be there in half an hour.” Nino could hear the smile in her voice. “Want me to grab dinner on the way over?”

“That would be great. I’m so glad we’re doing this trip, Mari.”

“Me too.”

“See you soon. Love you.”

“I love you too, Nino.” 

Nino cut the speaker off and sighed happily. He went to his nightstand and pulled out the small box, flipping the top back to reveal a modest engagement ring. “Here goes everything,” he whispered.


	93. Kim and Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride Month: Wedding

“Okay, so hear me out. What if we had life size cakes made for the wedding?”

Nathaniel looked up from the list of venues on his computer screen. “I’m sorry, what?”

Kim grinned. “Think about it. Marinette’s parents could probably make them. We could do like us-sized cakes that look like us and everything. I know people can do that. I’ve seen some of those cake show. And then people could eat parts of us.”

“So you want to have a massive Kim cake--”

“And Nathaniel cake.”

“At the wedding?” Nathaniel finished.

“I mean, I guess the reception really. What do you think?”

“I think watching someone eat my cake hand would be a little weird.”

Kim frowned. “Oh man, yeah, and like cake crotch. Can’t be starting off our marriage with someone else eating your crotch.”

“Kim,” Nathaniel groaned. “Wedding off.”

“Yeah, right, you love me too much for that.” Kim flopped down on the couch beside him. “What are you looking at?”

“Venues. We need to decide how many people we’re going to have. We don’t have a huge budge and the bigger places get ridiculous.” His brow furrowed. “My guest list is pretty small so really it’s going to depend on you.”

Kim took his hand, linking their fingers and rubbing his thumb along Nathaniel’s skin. “You still haven’t heard from your parents?”

“My grandmother sent me an email about how I should be kicked out of the church so word is getting around.”

“I’m so sorry.”

“It is what it is.”

“Yeah, but it sucks,” Kim frowned. “This is supposed to be a really happy time for us and there is this stupid cloud hanging over it.”

Nathaniel squeezed Kim’s hand and shut the laptop. He stood, pulling his fiance with him. “Come on.”

“Where are we going?”

“To the bakery.”

“Ooo, awesome! I could definitely go for something sweet.” Kim patted his abs. “But only let me get one thing, or maybe two. Gotta keep my body honeymoon ready,” he grinned.

“You might have to eat a few things if we’re going to figure out what flavor cake you should be.” Nathaniel pulled on his jacket.

Kim’s eyes widened. “Wait, you mean you want to do the us-cakes?!”

“Why not? Will definitely give people something else to talk about.”

Kim watched the stiff way Nathaniel finished getting ready to go out and met him at the door, one arm pulling him flush against his body and the other hand reaching up to brush his hair out of his face. “Hey.”

Nathaniel didn’t meet his eyes. “Hey,” he said softly.

“You don’t have to be anyone else for me. You’re allowed to be upset about your family. There’s no reason to put on a show.”

“Okay.”

Kim gently forced Nathaniel’s chin up so he had to meet his eyes. “I mean it, Nath. I love you. We can go do something legal and quiet next week or have the most ridiculous wedding we can afford in a few months. This is about us, no one else.”

“Thanks,” Nathaniel whispered.

“And I’m your family now,” Kim added. 

Nathaniel’s shoulders shook slightly and Kim was pulling him closer, holding him tight as his fiance finally let his pent-up hurt come out. Eventually they ended up in a tangled pile on the tile floor in front of the apartment door. Tears had dried on Nathaniel’s face but Kim still held him close.

“You’re my family now,” Nathaniel echoed, kissing him. “Thank you.”


	94. Nino and Felix

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride Month: Shopping

“You do realize these all look exactly the same.”

Nino quirked an eyebrow but didn’t take his gaze off the wall of speakers. “I never say that about your books when we spend hours trying to find your ‘perfect story’ for the week.”

Felix crossed his arms. “You can’t possibly be comparing books to speakers.”

“Can, am, and did, sweetheart,” Nino grinned. He stepped closer to read the specs on one of the models. “This is a big purchase. I have to make sure I’m happy with the one I get.”

“If you would just let me buy it for you, you could save your money to use for something else.”

“And while I appreciate the offer, this is something I need to buy for myself,” Nino replied, his answer the same as it had been the last three times Felix had brought up money. 

“So you’ve said,” Felix sighed. “Your birthday is coming up. I could get you one of the nicer models for that.”

“My birthday is three months away.”

Felix frowned. “Our anniversary--”

“Is five months away and you know that.” Nino shook his head. “Come on, Fe. I know you’re rich, you know you’re rich; we don’t have to play this game.”

“If you know it, then let me just buy this for you,” he huffed, crossing his arms. “I don’t understand why you won’t let me take care of you.”

“You already pay more rent than I do.”

“That’s because I chose a place in the more expensive part of town. It was a compromise.”

“And you buy more of the groceries than I do.”

“I eat more,” Felix argued. 

“No, you don’t,” Nino sighed. “I know you don’t understand why I need to do this on my own, but can you please just trust that I do need to do it?”

Felix let out an agitated puff of air but nodded. “Fine, but if it comes with an insurance option, please let me pay that.”

Nino grinned. “Deal.”

“And I’m taking us out to lunch.”

“Fe.”

“What? You’re going to be significantly poorer after this purchase. Let me treat you.” Felix wrapped his arms around Nino’s waist in a rare display of public affection and Nino felt his resolve crumble. “There are so few people I like in this world and even fewer who like me.”

“Stop. You know--”

Felix cut him off with a soft kiss. “Let me show you how much I love you in the best way I know how. Please?”

Nino nodded, cheeks growing warm. “Okay, but nowhere with real silverware.”

“You have the oddest rules sometimes.”


	95. Adrien and Nathaniel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride Month: Storm

“I used to hate storms.”

Nathaniel glanced up from his drawing tablet to see Adrien curled up in the chair by the window, a mug in his hand. He must have been immersed in his work if he hadn’t even heard him come in. He then realized rain was beating against the side of their apartment building as thunder clapped. He got too lost in a piece sometimes. Nathaniel cleared his throat. “Why?”

Adrien looked back at him in surprise as if he hadn’t expected the question. “What are you working on?”

Nathaniel frowned down at the tablet. “Some new akuma pages for the zine. They just aren’t coming out the way I want.”

“It’s great that you’re doing that project. I think it will help a lot of people who’ve been affected by Hawkmoth.”

He shrugged. “It helps me too, I guess. To get it out, you know?”

Adrien nodded and took a sip from his mug, brow furrowed as he continued to watch the storm. Nathaniel had noticed he got like this sometimes when life actually paused for a moment. He watched Adrien rub at the silver ring against his knuckle. He still hadn’t admitted to being Chat Noir but after living together for almost three months, Nathaniel knew without a doubt that he was dating one half of the superhero duo. He could understand why Adrien kept it a secret though so he didn’t push. Maybe one day he would trust him enough to share.

“Why did you hate storms?” he asked, hoping to keep Adrien talking. 

“They always sounded so scary in my family’s house,” he answered quietly. “Everything echoed and I was always alone.”

A flash of lightning lit up the sky and the windows rattled with thunder.

“They don’t scare you now though?” Nathaniel powered off his tablet and computer, not trusting their building’s power in a storm like this one.

Adrien shook his head without looking away from the window. “No, they don’t scare me now.”

Nathaniel thought about all the things Adrien had seen as Chat Noir. He thought about all the injury and destruction and trauma his boyfriend had experienced and it broke something in him. He wanted to wrap Adrien up into a blanket and hide him away somewhere safe and warm. He realized with a start that his boyfriend had turned away from the window and was watching him.

“Do you want to know why?”

“Why?” Nathaniel echoed in confusion.

“Why they don’t scare me anymore,” Adrien clarified.

Nathaniel nodded.

Adrien got up from his chair and carefully set his mug down on the coffee table as he passed it. He sat down beside Nathaniel, curling his legs under and resting his head on his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I’m not alone anymore,” he said softly.


	96. Marinette, Chat Noir, and Rena Rouge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Can I see some "Neither of you live here" with fox!Alya and Chat on Marinette's balcony? Please and thank you. You can make it shippy if you like.

“Neither of you live here,” Marinette frowned, rubbing sleep from her eyes.

“I was just telling Jingle Bell here that,” Rena Rouge smiled sweetly, ringing the bell at Chat Noir’s neck.

“And I was telling Tails here that I have an open invitation to visit whenever I want,” Chat Noir replied smugly. 

Marinette’s eyes darted to Rena Rouge before she glared at Chat Noir. “Not wherever you want.”

He frowned. “But you said those exact words.”

“Oh, did she?” Rena Rouge’s eyebrows rose. “How interesting.”

Marinette could feel her cheeks warming. “Doesn’t Paris need saving or something?”

“Quiet night actually.” Chat Noir flopped down on her lounger in a manner that made it obvious he was trying to show his teammate just how comfortable he was on Marinette’s balcony. “I’m sure Rena could finish it up all on her own.”

“Maybe I want to stay here and talk to my favorite citizen,” Rena argued, crossing her arms.

“Since when is she your favorite citizen?”

Marinette waved a hand. “Hi, do I get a say in this? Because I was asleep until I heard you two stomping around up here.”

Rena Rouge winced. “Sorry, M...Marinette!” she quickly covered. Marinette tried to keep her expression pleasantly blank as if she hadn’t noticed Alya’s slip-up.

Chat Noir had the decency to look embarrassed as he ducked his head. “Sorry, Princess.”

“Princess?” Rena Rouge smirked.

Marinette groaned. “Okay, that’s enough of that. No more hero time for Marinette. Scoot.”

“But--”

“Be safe! Get the bad guys! Have a good night! Goodbye!” Marinette stepped back until she was at her skylight and slipped inside. She held her breath as she sat on her bed, listening to them quietly argue for a few moments and then there was silence. While Chat Noir was constantly dropping by, Rena Rouge had been a surprise. Had Alya figured out who she was?

There was a small knock on her skylight and she glanced up to see Chat Noir give a small wave. She shot him a look of fond exasperation and climbed back up to her balcony. “Did you forget something, Kitty?”

He flushed. “I just wanted to make sure you’re okay.”

Marinette frowned. “Yeah, I’m fine. Why?”

“Just in case you were still upset.”

Confusion set in for a moment before she remembered the day. School had been one disaster after another, ending with her leaving her last class early in soaking wet clothes after somehow the sprinkler directly over her desk went off and only drenched her. “How did you know I was upset?”

He shrugged trying to hard to look nonchalant. “I heard.”

“That’s why Rena was here too, huh?”

“We wanted to make sure you were feeling better.”

She smiled. “So I’m on akuma protection watch?” 

Chat Noir grinned. “I can be your personal bodyguard for as long as you need.”

“My hero,” she teased. “Well, since you’re here and I’m awake, do you want to watch something together?”

“I’d love to.”  
________________________

“It’s late,” Chat Noir murmured but didn’t make any move to loosen his hold on Marinette as they rested on the chaise, her laptop abandoned on the floor. “I should go, if you’re okay.”

She inhaled deeply and pressed her cheek against his chest. “Thank you for checking on me,” she whispered. “I really appreciate it.”

“You seemed really sad when you left today. I didn’t want Hawkmoth to take advantage of that.”

Marinette didn’t point out that once again Chat Noir had revealed that he was in her class. 

“It would be hard to fight you,” he admitted. “I’m not sure I could do it.”

“You could,” she said confidently. “You would save me, Chaton. I know you would.”

He was quiet for a few moments, still making no move to disentangle himself. “Ladybug calls me Chaton.”

Marinette blinked. “Oh.”

“I like that you do too.” He finally shifted away carefully and smiled down at her. “You’re sure you’re okay?”

“I promise,” she nodded. “Better than okay now. Thanks for coming.”

She saw him blush as he turned away and towards the ladder. “Sorry about Rena. I didn’t realize she would come check on you too.” He turned to look at her. “I didn’t know you guys were friends.”

“There is a lot you don’t know about me, Kitty,” Marinette winked. 

He chuckled. “I guess so. Goodnight, Marinette.”

She watched him scale the ladder. “Goodnight, Chat Noir. And thank you.”


	97. Adrien and Nino

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride Month: Road Trip

“And you’re sure this is what you would rather do than go to a nice beach or something?” Nino teased, looking over the packed car trunk. “Because I packed my swimsuit. We can still change our honeymoon plans.”

Adrien grinned and shook his head. “You’re not getting out of it that easy. Come on, a road trip is going to be so much fun!”

“Says the guy who was never stuck in a backseat between a younger brother and anbeefy older cousin for thirteen-hour car ride.”

“Hey, you put a ring on it so now you have to deal with the consequences.” Adrien wiggled his fingers, the new wedding band glinting in the sunlight.

Nino felt a familiar giddy bubble of joy in his chest and knowing Adrien was his. “Yeah, I guess I do. Do you want to drive first or want me to?”

Adrien’s face lit up. “Can I?”

“Yeah, dude.” Nino tossed him the keys and looked back towards their apartment building. “You sure you’ve got everything?”

“And more.”

“And we turned off all the lights and locked the doors and all that, right?”

“I’m pretty sure,” Adrien answered more slowly.

Nino pursed his lips. “Maybe I’ll check just in case.”

“And I’ll get the air going in the car.”

“Also very important,” Nino laughed. “Be right back.”

Adrien slid behind the wheel of the rental car in excitement. He rarely had the opportunity to drive and the thought of going on a relatively unplanned road trip with his new husband seemed like the pinnacle of a good time. Everyone had been surprised they weren’t going on a fancy honeymoon but Nino had happily agreed with Adrien’s request.

The edge of a jewel case caught his eye as the sunlight hit it. He eased it out of Nino’s bag and grinned. “Meowmix” was written in cramped black lettering with a rough drawing of Chat Noir and Nino.

“That’s supposed to be a surprise, Kid,” Plagg drawled from the backseat. “He was really proud of the name and the art, for some reason.

“As he should be. This is awesome.”

“Apparently it’s full of lovey dovey crap that reminds him of you. Something about your relationship set to music.” Plagg yawned and curled up onto of Adrien’s backpack. “I had to help him with it some. He kept getting too sappy.”

Adrien felt warmth fill his chest as he carefully slid the Meowmix back into place. He’d never felt so lucky.


	98. Chloe and Juleka

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pride Month: Shadows

“This is getting ridiculous,” Chloe huffed, rifling through the drawer of eyeshadows. “Have you seen Fallen Diva? I need it if I’m going to wear the Dior dress.”

“Did you check the travel kit? I don’t think you unpacked it from the London trip.” Juleka used the styling iron to straighten the long length of hair so that it stylishly fell just to the side of her eye.

“Jean-Luc, did you unpack my travel make-up?” Chloe called.

Juleka eyed her. “When are you going to stop doing that?”

“When you let me hire Jean-Luc to take care of us,” she smiled, watching her girlfriend pin back another section of her hair. 

“Not going to happen.”

“We’ll see,” Chloe sang. “I could change to the gold one we got at the boutique and use Throne War.”

Juleka frowned at her reflection. “Throne War has too much of a green undertone in it for that dress. I think it’ll clash.”

“You’re probably right.”

“I’m definitely right,” Juleka winked. “I think I’m going to do a mix of Princess, Vixen, and Ice Storm tonight.”

“Those aren’t even in the same pallet.” Chloe leaned closer to the mirror with a pair of tweezers and began to work on her brows.

“Some of us aren’t purists and enjoy experimenting with colors,” Juleka teased. “Besides, my dress is completely black. I need my eyes to do the flashy thing.”

“What color contacts are you doing?”

Juleka pursed her lips, studying her reflection. “Hmmm, maybe the purple ones.”

“Then definitely don’t use Princess.”

“I’m going to use Princess and Royalty just to irritate you, I think.” Juleka swatted Chloe’s backside as she passed behind her to get to the eyeshadow drawer. She shuffled through it for a few minutes and frowned. “Chlo, I think it’s possible we have too many shadows.”

“That’s not a thing. You can’t have too many.”

“I see four Paint Wars right here. We don’t need four of the same shade.”

“We might,” Chloe defended. “What if something happened and we had to split everything up?”

Juleka quirked an eyebrow. “Are you planning on us needing to split these up?”

“Of course not but...just in case.” Chloe busied herself with starting on her foundation, firmly keeping her eyes from straying to her girlfriend’s in the mirror.

“I’m not going anywhere,” Juleka said softly.

“No offense but I’ve heard that a lot in my life.”

Juleka nodded and dropped one of the eyeshadows back in the drawer. “Okay then, we’ll just wait until we use them up together.”

A smile tugged at Chloe’s lips and she made a show of smoothing powder along her face. “If you insist.”


	99. Marinette and Chat Blanc

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: Could you do "just because you saved my life doesn't mean I owe you anything!" with mariblanc?

“Just because you saved my life doesn’t mean I owe you anything,” Marinette fumed, glaring across the rooftop at Chat Blanc. “You still have no right to be parading around and pretending to be some discount Chat Noir.”

Chat Blanc closed the distance between them and leaned into Marinette’s space so she had to take a couple of steps back, her calves knocking against the low roof ledge. He looped a steadying arm around her with a leer. “And what makes you think I’m not him, Princess?” 

“Because he would never treat people the way you do.”

His eyes narrowed and he moved away from her once more. “Maybe he got tired of being a pushover.”

“Chat Noir is not a pushover,” Marinette argued. “Have you ever tried to get him to stop doing something? Because let me tell you, he doesn’t give up easily.”

Chat Blanc tried not to smile. “Is that so?”

“Yes,” she glared. “So just know that if you had anything to do with his disappearance, I will personally end you.” She crossed her arms and shot him a challenging look.

“You know, you’re a lot feistier than most people think.”

“I don’t like bad things happening to my friends. If I need to be feisty to prevent something, I will be. And if that means going up against you, I can do that too,” she huffed.

He squeezed his eyes shut. “I’m trying to protect you,” he said softly.

“What?”

Chat Blanc glanced around, dark hair shifting over magenta eyes as he did. “Mari, please, you have to let me do this.”

Marinette swallowed hard, studying his face. “Chat?”

“If I didn’t voluntarily join him, he would’ve forced me,” he continued, eyes darting to hers for a moment before watching the night around them once more. “At least this way, I can control what happens sometimes.”

She felt her heart rate increase and reached a tentative hand up to brush the wild dark hair from his eyes. “Kitty?”

He nuzzled his cheek to her palm. “I know who Hawkmoth is,” he whispered, eyes sliding closed. “I’m going to take him down but I need more time. Being Chat Blanc gives me that time.”

“You need to tell Ladybug. She could--”

“No,” he interrupted fiercely, shooting her a hard look. “I don’t want her to know. She’ll try to save me and I love her for that but this is something I have to do and I won’t be able to if I’m trying to keep her safe.” He deflated a little. “She has to think Chat Noir is gone for now.”

“She’s never going to give up on him,” Marinette warned. “Ever.”

Chat Blanc gave her a sad smile. “I hope not. That’s what keeps me going.”

“I want to be able to fix this. I don’t want you to have to be like this.”

“Hopefully I won’t be for much longer. Soon you’ll be calling me a silly kitty again and kicking me out of your room for eating too many cookies.”

“If you need help, promise me you’ll talk to Ladybug. Heck, come talk to me and I’ll talk to Ladybug!”

“I’ll keep it in mind,” he nodded. “But for now, I need to make a show of stranding you on this rooftop. There are people watching from that building to the left. The access door should be unlocked so make a fuss about me abandoning you and then go straight home.”

“Please be careful.”

Chat Blanc shot her a wink and then was pulling her to him, crushing his lips against hers before pushing her away and jumping off the roof. Marinette swallowed her fear and yelled angrily as he disappeared into the darkness. Feeling completely drained, she made her way to the access door and found it unlocked. “Please be careful, Kitty,” she said again before taking sanctuary in the building.


	100. Marinette and Chat Noir

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tumblr prompt: “Don’t be so rough. There can’t be any marks.” with MariChat *wink wink*

“Don’t be so rough,” Marinette winced. “There can’t be any marks. This stuff is super delicate and more expensive than I usually work with.”

“Then it probably wasn’t a good idea to let the guy with the claws handle the fabric,” Chat Noir grimaced, trying to be careful of the slick material as he held it out.

“I know, sorry about that. Thanks for helping me.”

“It’s no problem. Cutting it a little close, aren’t you?”

Marinette frowned, pulling away from the fabric. “What?”

“With the competition.”

“Oh, yeah,” she murmured, leaning in again to make the cuts she needed. “I wasn’t going to enter but someone changed my mind earlier.”

“Who was that?”

“Adrien.”

Chat Noir saw Marinette bite her lip as a blush painted her cheeks. She kept her eyes on the cloth as she notched it where she needed to for her design. “What did he say to change your mind?”

“He said I was amazing and whatever I come up with will be awesome.” She ducked her head even more, bangs covering her eyes. 

“That’s nice.”

“It was really sweet.” She stepped back and her face was a mask of concentration again. “Okay, I think the overlay for that one is done now. Do you think you can drape it over the chaise without snagging it?”

“Anything for you, Princess,” he winked, following her instructions. “How much more do you think you have?”

“Oh, I’ll definitely be working through the night. If I’m lucky, I’ll be able to finish before school, but if not, maybe I can miss my first class and get it done by the deadline.”

“When are you going to sleep?”

Marinette let out a laugh. “When I’m dead?”

“All because someone said you’re amazing?” Chat Noir’s brows lifted beneath his mask.

“Of course not. It was really nice of Adrien to say that but you know what? I am amazing. I was being down on myself by not entering in the first place. I really think I can do this.” She crossed the room and opened a trunk, sifting through the folded fabrics.

Chat Noir nodded and went to the stairs.

“You’re leaving already?” Marinette asked, poking her head up. “You aren’t bothering me, I promise.”

“If we’re going to be up all night, we’re going to need caffeine to keep us going.” He scaled the stairs and pushed open the skylight, looking back down at her. “I’m going for reinforcements.”

“You don’t have to stay up with me.”

“It’ll be my honor. Hold tight, Mari; I’ll be back soon.” He disappeared through the skylight but his head popped back through within seconds. “And just for the record, I also think you’re pretty amazing.”

Marinette flushed as he grinned and disappeared again. “Silly kitty,” she murmured, unable to wipe the dopey smile of her face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And another drabble set bites the dust :)


End file.
